


Baby Steal My Heart Away

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternative Nanny, Angst, Child Abandonment, Doctor Liam, Fluff, Harry is basically homeless, Harry loves children, Live In Au Pair, Louis owns a gaming company, M/M, Matchmaker Niall, Millionaire Louis, Nanny Harry, Party Louis, Responsible Louis, Work stress, the usual, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis headed into the hall, seeing the Moses basket right away.</p><p>"Wah-wah-wahhh!"</p><p>Was that...</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>It was. It was a baby! A loudly crying, clearly unhappy-actually properly distressed baby. It was already red in the face and--</p><p>Why was there a baby?</p><p>He looked up and around, palm flattening to his forehead to push his scruffy hair away from his clammy skin, checking he wasn't being punked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi People :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> Artwork by @BestLarrieFics
> 
> Ang

 

_Louder louder louder..._

 

The club was jumping. Louis Tomlinson pumped a fisted hand into the air, bouncing up and down with a grin as wide as the channel tunnel, shades flipping up and down on his face that he'd procured from somewhere.

 

Someone's hand was in his side, he was too drunk to tell who but it could have been Zayn's or Jack's or some other dude...the point was, he was golden.

 

He lived for this moment when the beat vibrated through him, one long stutter of drum and bass, distorted voices among the sound.

 

_Harder harder harder._

 

Yeah, he smirked. He'd usually be going hard at it with any of these randoms but actually he was winning a bet right now. It had started tonight after vodka shots and jellies. To abstain from any sexual activity for 30 days.

 

Louis was utterly confident he could do it. More to win the bet than prove he wasn't a sexaholic but still...he liked to think he had some control.

 

_Louder louder louder._

 

He jumped harder, sunglasses almost knocked off his face until he tucked them up into his sweaty hair and before he knew what was happening, lips were pressed upon his, hard and unrelenting. He struggled to get into the kiss, his mouth filled with a tongue that choked him.

 

He managed to shove the offender away with a lip-curl of disgust.

 

"I don't think so, mate..."

 

The guy staggered away and Louis rolled his eyes, body bopping gently to get back into the beat. When Jack brought another shot over, he dashed it back, shaking his body out like a wet dog, howling at the ceiling for good measure.

 

"Tommo! Let's get you home!" Zayn slipped his arms around his waist, pressing close.

 

Louis thought it was more to ward off unwanted admirers than assist his no-sex bet.

 

"Jackers just bought us a shot," he complained with a downturn of his lips.

 

"Jack's been drinking beer all night!" Zayn yelled above the music and Louis noticed his friend was faring a lot better than himself in fact.

 

He frowned petulantly but let Zayn steer him raggedly toward the exit. He stumbled down the steps that led to the dance floor but got outside in one piece, a jacket wrapped around him until he shucked it on.

 

" _Don't you know, don't you know you can't fight the moonlight. nooo_...." Louis crooned tunelessly as Zayn scooped him up again.

 

"You're not in Coyote Ugly now, Lou," his friend teased gently.

 

Louis smirked. _Oh but he could be_. He'd show those bar bitches some real moves...

 

Zayn chuckled as Louis unconsciously tried to recreate those moves on the pavement, stumbling into a heap. He looked up confusedly.

 

"How d'I get down here?" He slurred, blinking slowly and frowning.

 

"Come on," Zayn propped him up and helped him the rest of the way.

 

By the time they reached his apartment complex, he was singing steadily through George Michael's 'best of' and able to walk mostly unaided. Zayn called the lift to the top floor- _Louis' floor_ \- and patted him on the butt.

 

"In you go lush...call me tomorrow yeah?"

 

" _I won't let you down...please don't give me up_..." Louis pointed at Zayn as the lift doors began to close.

 

"See ya later, mate..." Zayn waved goodbye and then Louis was alone in the lift.

 

//

 

What did that red button do, he wondered?

 

 _Briiiiing_.

 

 _Oops!_ He startled, staggering away. It rang a bell. Not good.

 

What about the other numbers, what did they do?

 

Hm, nothing how weird.

 

 _Ping_. 'Floor three, please exit.'

 

Louis staggered out of the opening doors, his foot catching and making him stumble.  He put his arms out to balance, precariously swinging about like a seesaw until he found equilibrium.

 

 _Right_.

 

Door key.

 

He bent over carefully, tucking finger and thumb into the side of his converse boot, brandishing the key in front of his face as though it could lead him to the door.

 

He walked slowly, taking his time to control his steps and -

 

Oh, _shit_...

 

He tripped on something, probably his own feet or a parcel or the milk crate or something- _only he didn't have milk delivered so...?-_ and he fell into his front door, making it clang.

 

"Fuck..." he scrabbled back, finding the lock and trying three times with the key until it slid in and then he was veering forwards towards his sofa, just aiming to get horizontal and fast, like _now_ if possible...

 

"Ungh-" He fell clumsily after catching his foot on the rug, landing front down between the coffee table and the sofa. He couldn't even move he was too inebriated. He felt his stomach sway and clench and swallowed hard.

 

_Please, not now...don't revolt now...._

 

He closed his eyes feeling sweaty and hot and chilly, too. He shivered.

 

_What a fucking night!_

 

He smiled, rubbing his cheek into the rug.

 

//

 

"Waaaaa! Wah-wah-wahhhhh!"

 

Louis came into semi-consciousness, poking a dry tongue out to flick over dry lips.

 

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

 

 _Good god_ , what was that infernal racket? Had he set off the lift alarm again somehow?

 

"Wah-wah-wah-wah!"

 

Louis opened one eye and immediately regretted it. Somehow all his limbs came into unified play and he scrabbled up, crashing to his knees in front of the toilet bowl and emptying his stomach of excess alcohol.

 

He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth reaching for the flush and heaving himself up to stand shakily by the sink, washing his face and hands quickly with cool water.

 

"Waaaaaa!"

 

 _Oh god_ , it was still there, that awful noise. Louis sighed and ventured out, still in last night's clothes which consisted of black skinnies rolled at his ankles and a deep-pitted sleeveless top in black. He didn't want to think what he looked like as he came into the reception area of his apartment, frowning at his wide-open front door.

 

_Okay he must've forgotten to shut it..._

 

He headed into the hall, seeing the Moses basket right away.

 

"Wah-wah-wahhh!"

 

Was that...

 

 _Fuck_.

 

It _was_. It was a _baby_! A loudly crying, clearly unhappy-actually properly distressed baby. It was already red in the face and--

 

_Why was there a baby?_

 

He looked up and around, palm flattening to his forehead to push his scruffy hair away from his clammy skin, checking he wasn't being punked.

 

"Waaaaaa!"

 

Oh god, it was still crying and his neighbours were going to complain it was probably 4am if that...

 

He circled the basket and looked for signs of communication, smiling as he spotted an envelope tucked down the side.

 

"Aha!" He picked it out, sliding the basket along the floor to just inside his flat, not yet shutting the door until he'd read the letter.

 

His head was banging hard enough to make him squint one eye shut, his stomach was on fire and his ribs felt like they'd done ten rounds with Mohammed Ali but other than that- and the fact he'd swallowed a desert- he was fine.

 

_Dear brother,_

_Fuck I'm sorry to be doing this, fuck knows you're the last person I should be leaving my baby with..._

Louis frowned. So Ernie was alive then. The big brother he never really saw, only got postcards off. He didn't even know he was back in England let alone in town. His head began to throb harder when the baby cried again.

 

And actually, _what_? He was _not_ the last person anybody would think of when in their hour of need, particularly with children,. he was a--

 

Yeah okay he was a party boy and a player, so what? He could still change nappies...

 

_Lorna got pregnant and didn't want it but she didn't tell me she was pregnant and now she's had it...fuck man, can you just look after him for a bit? I'll come and get him I just have some shit to sort out first..._

_Please, bro, I'd really appreciate it._

_E_

Louis' brows lifted.

 

 _Well_.

 

He clearly wasn't equipped to deal with a new-born any more than his brother was and yet here he was. Hungover to hell and-

 

"Waaaa!"

 

"Jesus, okay!" Louis huffed, scooping the thing up, only to smell something incredibly rotten and feel dampness on his arm.

 

Great. The thing had shit itself. It was actually worse than him on one of his worst nights. Whether than was good or not Louis wasn't sure. He sighed, trudging to the bathroom where he laid the wriggling thing in the bath and made an attempt to clean it, filling the bath partially with water.

 

"For fuck's sake," he muttered as he undressed the tiny person from its onesie-still screaming lungfuls-and realised very quickly that this was not a 'him' as his brother suggested but in fact, a 'her'.

 

He had no idea what he was doing all he knew was that he had to get the thing clean at least and then he'd head straight to the police station to hand it over.

 

Well, _her_.

 

He tilted his head. She was crying too hard to tell much of whether she'd inherited the Tomlinson genes but right now he had more pressing matters at hand. He emptied the bath and went in search of a t-shirt to wrap her in, digging out a big one his ex had left behind.

 

"Here you go petal, shit on this as much as you like," he smirked to himself, closing his eye as stabbing pain erupted in his head again.

 

He dried the baby ineptly and wrapped her in the t-shirt, placing her back in the basket and grabbing his key before heading out. He took a short-cut via McDonalds to get a cup of tango and sipped it on his way, several by-passers looking at him as the child cried on.

 

"It's not my bloody baby is it?!" He yelled at a woman who gave him a degusted tut. "Someone bloody left it on me doorstep! _Bitch_ ," he added under his breath moodily, then checked on his cargo.

 

For once the baby stopped crying.

 

"Oh you like cuss words?" Louis mused tiredly, having had less than two hours sleep so far. The police station was visible in the distance and he bopped from foot to foot, remembering last night vaguely; the beats, the dancing, the-

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

The tripping over in the doorway. Had-

 

 _Had the baby been there then?_ Louis paled at the thought, feeling sick again. He'd tripped over the Moses basket and just--

 

Fuck!

 

She was crying because she was hungry and he didn't know what to feed her, what to-

 

The police station was feet away and he stood outside, biting his lip, anxiety skittering across his skin.

 

Well he couldn't just leave her here, could he? She was Ernie's daughter and his niece...but well, what did he do? He had no idea what to do...

 

He scampered to the nearest phone booth and slipped in, dialling a familiar number and slotting coins in.

 

The phone rang out and Louis thumped the side of the booth, scaring someone walking past. It was no good, he needed help and he needed it fast.

 

He exited the phone booth and walked fast, breaking into a run even though his ribs rejected the action. He fell through the door of the local doctor's office with a screaming baby in tow.

 

"Young man!" The receptionist stood and glared at him harshly.

 

"Liam, please," he begged. "I need to see Liam..."

 

"Doctor Payne is busy with a patient right now," she snipped.

 

"Please," he begged. "She needs...I don't know what she needs!"

 

The receptionist seemed to soften a bit, coming out from behind her desk.

 

"Let's have a look shall we?" She gently probed her little finger into the baby's mouth, nodding her head.

 

"Uh-huh...no teeth so that's something," she looked down her nose at Louis like his old head mistress used to when she'd found him throwing balls on the flat gym roof.

 

"What does she eat though? How do I know what to give her?"

 

"Start with formula for newborn," she soothed. "She looks to be around three weeks..."

 

"Do you have any?" Louis looked up hopefully and she gave him that reproachful glance again. "Please," he begged more softly. "She's been crying for hours and my brother....he just left her with me, no instructions," he explained.

 

Louis was told to sit and wait. Within half an hour Liam had been out to ruffle his hair, congratulate him on fatherhood and had parcelled him off with the nurse. Louis didn't bother to argue, just let them lead him in frazzled and feeling the grossest he ever had, he thought. Even worse than glasto in '99 and he hadn't showered for three days back then.

 

He was clutching a long list as he left the doctor's office and his next stop was the supermarket. He managed to procure the assistance of a cute-looking girl with brown hair who did absolutely nothing for him since he was into guys but she didn't need to know that and anyway if he was going to spend £178.92 in a shop he may as well get a little duplicity out of it for fun.

 

"You owe me, shithead," Louis muttered under his breath as he toted the now-settled child back to his flat.

 

Somewhere around halfway she began crying again so he hustled the rest of the way really wishing he'd taken painkillers before leaving the house because now-

 

"Liam!" He panted into his cellphone-retrieved from under the curtains where it must have been flung when he fell on the rug.

 

"Louis, you just left, man, what's wrong?" His patient friend sighed.

 

"She's crying again!" Louis sank fingers into his hair, scratching. "Jesus what do I do?"

 

"Change her, feed her, try rocking her or holding her-singing is good..."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"I need help," he begged.

 

"Alright," Liam chuckled. "I know someone...a nanny if you like-"

 

"Yes!" Louis jumped on that. "Oh Liam, I love you!"

 

"But they're not...conventional shall we say?" He mused.

 

"I don't fucking care if Dwayne Johnson turns up in his fucking ridiculous fairy suit," Louis exclaimed. "Just get me help, please, I beg of you!"

 

Liam told him to stay at the flat- _as if Louis could go anywhere with this time-bomb ticking under him_ \- and help would arrive shortly.

 

Louis really wanted to have a shower. And get changed. And brush his teeth and eat something...but he couldn't do any of that because he was trying to work out how to change a nappy and feed a fucking baby that was crying loudly and-

 

"# _I hate you so much right now, I hate you so much right now, I hate you so much right now ahhhh...#"_ Louis sang, wincing as the cries only got harder.

 

He began to cry a bit himself, heart-broken at not being able to soothe the baby- who he realised suddenly had no name. Ernie had thought she was a boy for Christ's sake, it didn't seem like he'd spent any time thinking of a name.

 

Louis carefully stroked a fingertip down the arm of the child, biting his lip.

 

"What do you want to be called eh? Something traditional like Margaret?"

 

"Waaaaa!"

 

"Guess not...uhm...something edgy like Melon maybe...?"

 

"Wah-wah-wah!"

 

Louis sighed.

 

"Okay shall we stick to something more modern then? How about Willow?" He hummed, not sure where that came from but the moment it rolled off his tongue the baby stilled, big wide blue eyes staring at him for long seconds and then-

 

"Waaaaaa!"

 

"For Christ's sake!" Louis sank both his hands into his hair and got up, pacing up and down. He tried to rock the basket, tried to sing some more, changed her and fed her again but she wouldn't take the bottle and really, by the time someone knocked on the door Louis was a husk of his usual self.

 

He trudged over, flinging the door back with red eyes and pale cheeks, his hair an absolute wreck and he was quite certain he stank to high-heavens too and he didn't know why someone was knocking, why anyone should be at his door but...

 

"Hi!" A bright face greeted, about a foot up from where Louis' gaze naturally fell.

 

He knocked his head back.

 

"Hi..."

 

"I'm Harry..." he said the happy-looking thing who appeared to be wearing two plaid shirts in different colours layered over each other- each unbuttoned to his naval- and nicely-fitting jeans tucked into brown buckled boots.

 

"Okay what do you want?" Louis wondered because- _Jesus_ , the guy was stunning quite frankly and Louis was pretty sure the guy could rob him right now and he'd help.

 

"Um...Liam?" He offered then, frowning unsurely, looking back at the lift as if to check it had told him the right information. "Liam sent me...top floor, right? Louis Tomlinson?"

 

Louis' brows rose a notch in faint recollection of something that made sense back in the far depths of his brain but it was overtaken by wailing. He closed his eyes and knocked his chin back further, tears escaping his eyes.

 

"She just won't fucking stop!" He breathed, clutching the door in a white-knuckled grip.

 

Harry - _the cute stranger that Liam had sent_ -stepped forward and wrapped a hand around his arm above his elbow.

 

"Can I try?" He checked. "I mean that's why I'm here, right?"

 

Louis blinked, bringing his chin down to frown at the smiley, dopey-looking boy. His hair was- _no_ , it couldn't be?

 

Tied up in a bun? A _bun_. Like girls had it only-

 

 _Fuck_.

 

"You're the _nanny_?" Louis realised then, far too late because if he had known four minutes ago, he'd have thrown his door open and paid the boy thousands to come inside.

 

Money was no object for Louis and he would willingly part with it to stop the noise.

 

Harry smiled and nodded and Louis stared.

 

" _You're_ the nanny?" He repeated incredulously. He thought he saw Harry blush and fidget a bit but his hungover mind couldn't be trusted on anything right now.

 

"Yeah." He said only, nodding once and swallowing awkwardly.

 

Louis squinted, more out of sheer exhaustion than anything else. He'd never felt so frazzled in his life. And-

 

Oh god.

 

He looked awful and _smelt_ awful and-

 

Really the longer he stood here the worse it was going to get.

 

He gestured Harry into the apartment, planning to spend a lifetime under the shower once he was settled with Willow.

 

"So where's the little darling then?" Harry mooched in, looking around, slinging what looked suspiciously like a baby-bag off his shoulder.

 

He bee-lined for the sofa and instantly took Willow out of the carrier, tucking her into his arm like a pro. Louis stood and watched with folded arms and a frown of annoyance. How did he make it look so easy?

 

"Shh, shh..." Harry soothed the baby, running a cooling back of his hand over her brow gently. "What's you're name then cutie?"

 

"Willow," Louis said and Harry glanced up at him, as if forgetting he was there.

 

"What a gorgeous name," Harry smiled, looking back to the baby and Louis wondered if his dimples ever went away or did they always sit there like that; gratuitous and mocking?

 

"I thought of it," Louis admitted softly and Harry threw him a quick grin as he checked Willow's vitals.

 

"Clean, dry, full," he nodded, down-turning his lips. "Not quite the emergency Liam described but-"

 

"Look, I'll pay you," Louis blurted then quickly. "I know you probably think I'm being neurotic but I haven't slept or eaten and I have this fucking headache that won't go away and I can't just leave her...I can't just leave her crying like that while I sleep you know?"

 

"Crying like what?" Harry asked, sucking a dummy before coaxing it between Willow's lips and he realised then that she hadn't cried since Harry had picked her up.

 

Frustrated hurt prickled his skin. Well it was easy for those who knew, he didn't _know_ how to hold her or make her feel safe yet, did he? He glowered at Harry and turned about sharply heading for the bathroom before he said something stupid.

 

Harry watched him go with mild confusion painted on his face.

 

//

 

Louis was a zombie by the time he changed into sweats and a tee, dragging his aching, throbbing form back through to the living room. His hair had looked like a particularly unruly bird's nest when he'd looked in the mirror before his shower and he was surprised Harry was still here to be honest.

 

"Hey...how you holding up?"

 

Louis turned to his right.

 

Harry had apparently set up home in the kitchen, watching Willow sleep in her basket which was set on the worktop while he--- _made sandwiches_?

 

"Feel like death," Louis admitted, eyelids dropping. "Look like it, too..."

 

Harry's lips turned up into a rueful smirk and a brow lifted but he didn't comment.

 

"I made you a sandwich since you haven't eaten..."

 

"What time is it?" Louis frowned.

 

"About five," Harry supplied, putting the sandwich and a cup of tea in front of Louis who slid into a seat at the breakfast bar.

 

His feet never quite touched the floor but he liked kicking them to and fro. Now it felt childish, almost.

 

He tucked into his sandwich with a grateful moan. Normally he would have picked out the salad until he was left with the main filling but tonight he didn't care, he'd eat anything that was handed to him quite frankly.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this, you really didn't have to," Louis appreciated.

 

Harry shrugged  a shoulder.

 

"My nannying duties can cover a wide spectrum of tasks," he offered nonchalantly.

 

"You've got the job, Harry," Louis mused. "You don't need to sell yourself here..."

 

Harry peeked at him, lips parting in surprise.

 

"I mean, if you need it, if you, you know, _want_ it," Louis added belatedly, sipping his tea.

 

"I do," Harry nodded. "Both need and want a job," he clarified.

 

"Good," Louis nodded, tired eyes falling to his drink. "Can we talk about the particulars later?"

 

Harry smiled.

 

"You can go and sleep. I'll watch Willow." He assured.

 

Louis licked his lips, sure that Harry was trustworthy and reliable since none other than Liam Payne recommended him but something inside Louis didn't want to be too far from Willow should she start crying again.

 

He kind of hoped his singing might work one day soon.

 

"Is it-Is it okay if I sleep on the sofa in with you two?"

 

Harry nodded, sneaking a slice of ham and dipping it into his mouth from above.

 

"I have a book I'm reading," he shared and Louis watched him steal another slice of ham.

 

"Why don't you make yourself something to eat," Louis murmured, heading for the couch with a robotic precision.

 

He collapsed face-down and closed his eyes. Nothing else mattered more than closing his eyes. He sighed out and fell promptly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback! This story is one of my personal favourites so it's brilliant to hear you enjoying it :)
> 
> Ang

**chapter 2**

****

When he woke up, Harry was reading his book with one hand and had Willow tucked into the bent elbow of the other, talking the words out loud with a soft, low voice.

 

Louis blinked and thought maybe he had dreamed it all but this was solid proof the last twelve hours _were in fact real_.

 

He curled up into a sitting position, wiping his chin free of drool and combing fingers through his hair. He looked like a homeless bum and this- this anomaly of a person looked a hundred times better and he looked like a _hobo pirate_ crossed with a care bear.

 

"How do you do that?" Louis asked, gaining Harry's rather surprised attention. "Like hold her, I mean?"

 

Harry licked his lower lip, meeting Louis' gaze.

 

"Sit straight in the chair," Harry said, bending forward to get up as Louis settled himself.

 

"Bend your elbow and tuck it into your side a bit..." Harry instructed and Louis followed orders. Harry rearranged his hand slightly and pulled his arm down a bit, the brush of his fingertips leaving a curious tingling path in its wake.

 

Louis flicked him an uncertain look like he was made of fairy dust but Harry was gently placing Willow into the crook of his arm. She settled with a suckle on the dummy and Louis realised that's what she had been crying for.

 

He stared at her, not knowing what to think or say. He almost felt himself get teary again at the way she so easily settled there, like Louis could be _trusted_ to take care of her.

 

"People assume guys just have this natural protective instinct," Harry murmured. "Like it's built in you to know how to hold a baby or something..."

 

Louis shot him a bewildered look.

 

"Um..it _is_ for you..."

 

Harry grinned, those dimples overflowing from their little whirl-pools into long lakes of cuteness.

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

"I have _trained_ ," he mused.

 

Louis managed a weak smile, blinking sleepily.

 

"I'm sorry I was such a mess when you got here..."

 

Harry's hand lifted to fiddle with his bun and Louis' gaze caught the massive hole in the underarm of his plaid shirt, showcasing the other one underneath it. He wondered if Harry was poor or something.

 

"I've seen worse," Harry assured amusedly.

 

"Oh yeah? Do tell, I need a bit of reassurance right now," Louis mused.

 

Harry considered him, pressing his lips together and tilting his head to one side. He'd settled on the coffee table and his elbows rested on his thighs, hands steepled. Louis had noticed- _of course_ \- how attractive this Harry package was but so far he was managing to ignore it. Lovely thighs in dark denim and swallows scribed across collar-bones did not make him hard, no way, no how.

 

"Okay uhm...how about...the time I showed up to this woman's house to do an interview and she had three kids under five all running amok in the house screaming the place down and shooting each other with those web-gun things and when I finally waded in to find her, she was fast asleep on the bed with the baby tucked into her arms because she was so exhausted?"

 

Louis pouted.

 

"God, I'm hopeless aren't I?"

 

Harry frowned, wondering how his story had made Louis feel worse.

 

Willow began to wake up and Louis felt the tell-tale warmth of poop along with the unmistakeable smell.

 

"Come on, Princess," Harry stood and reached over to scoop her from Louis' arms as Louis made a face and wriggled a bit.

 

Louis watched her get carried away with a wistfulness he didn't expect to feel. He'd _hired_ Harry to do this, to take over Willow's immediate care until he worked out what the fuck was going on and what the fuck to do. But still, he wanted to be part of it.

 

Harry glanced over as he grabbed supplies from his bag rather than Louis' stash.

 

"Want to join us?" He asked.

 

Louis looked up, all eyes and lashes. He nodded, silently getting to his bare feet and blushing a bit as Harry towered him and he followed him to the bathroom.

 

//

 

Although Louis had managed to change Willow on his own at least once, and given her a bottle, somehow now that his hangover had receded, he felt completely useless. He stood in front of the counter in his bathroom, watching Willow lay helplessly on a towel Harry had laid there and Harry had even moved behind him to cup his hand so that it tucked under Willow's head to support it slightly from falling back on the counter.

 

"You mean I have to do this one-handed?" Louis murmured, all too aware of a lovely male heat haloing his back.

 

Harry reached around to him to release the nappy tabs, slipping the soiled nappy out from under the baby carefully while Louis swabbed cleaning wipes in his hand, lifting Willow's legs when Harry came back to press into him, taking over the cradling of her head.

 

"Is this...am I doing it right?" Louis checked, lobbing the dirty wipes away and reaching for tissue to dry her.

 

"Ah...cotton wool," Harry handed him a wad.

 

Louis trailed over her tiny backside hesitantly, pressing his lips together and flicking his fringe out of his eyes, his face set in serious concentration.

 

Harry smirked at him.

 

"Lighten up a bit," the taller man told him. "It just takes practice, that's all..."

 

When Willow reached a little hand up to grasp Louis' finger with her tiny digits, he almost lost it, swallowing down a thick lump in his throat.

 

How could Ernest leave her like this? Just turn his back and walk away? She was so incredibly precious and beautiful and right now the irony of it all struck Louis hard and fast in the chest, making him punch out an amused breath.

 

He had been legless less than 48hours ago, jumping in the club and living life up with his friends and now...now he was here, wiping a baby's backside. And Harry was going to be his nanny.

 

 _Jesus_.

 

He followed Harry's gently murmured instructions to replace the nappy with a clean one, dressing Willow back into her baby-gro.

 

He cradled her head and slipped a hand under her back, experimentally lifting her.

 

"There," he breathed out in something akin to relief. "Nobody died, count this as a good day..."

 

Harry chuckled and stepped away and Louis glanced over his shoulder at him, twisting to look into his face.

 

"You can go home if you want. I think I can manage overnight. If you can come back in the morning maybe we can talk about the arrangement?" He suggested.

 

Harry nodded, a wry smile flitting across his lips.

 

"I made up some bottles and put them in the fridge. They take 20 seconds in the microwave but check the temperature-"

 

"On my wrist, I know," Louis rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

Harry tilted his head his brows lifting.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Mum had twins a year ago," he explained. "Tried to avoid nappy-changing mind..."

 

Harry bit his lower lip, apparently against saying something that Louis itched to hear.

 

"You'll need to get up probably 3am and 6am to feed her," Harry added and Louis frowned, wondering if it was too late to ask Harry to stay.

 

He had enough room, it wasn't like he paid for this penthouse for no reason.

 

"Okay," he said instead with a shaky smile.

 

Harry reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll be fine, you already are."

 

Louis nodded, letting out an unsure breath.

 

"I will," he repeated to himself, not quite believing it but wanting to try all the same.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow- what time is good for you?"

 

"Say nine?" Louis suggested. "I might actually be in some kind of presentable order by then..."

 

Harry arched a brow over his shoulder as he made his way to the door, his look telling Louis that he may as well get used to not being in a presentable order for the foreseeable future.

 

"Alright, see you then," Harry saluted and slipped out into the hallway, waving as Louis hovered in his doorway, only closing the door when he heard the lift hit the ground floor.

 

//

 

Harry was late.

 

Louis didn't mind per se but-

 

 _Christ_ , Willow was bellowing out some hiccupping cries that would wake the entire neighbourhood if it were night-time. Luckily for Louis, it wasn't the witching hour.

 

A loud thudding vibrated his door and he hastened toward it, bottle in hand, baby in arm as he threw it open, hoping Harry had suddenly found it urgent to thump on his door.

 

"Can't you keep that bloody thing quiet?" Asked the beast of the man on the other side, a football hooligan in the making Louis was sure.

 

"It's a baby?" Louis said, lifting his brows. "Funnily enough she doesn't understand English yet..."

 

"Kept me awake the last two days you know. I work night shifts and need to sleep during the day!"

 

Louis arched one brow carefully.

 

"Not my problem mate, to be honest. In fact does it look like I'm having a bloody ball myself because-"

 

The lift doors pinged open and out Harry loped, all long legs and plaid, his hair in a bun again and the same brown boots on his feet.

 

"Oh," Harry said, pausing at the sight of a visitor at the apartment door. "Hello..."

 

"Are you with this idiot?" The man turned to start on Harry angrily, thumbing behind him at Louis who rolled his eyes. "Bloody gay boys bringing up a baby no wonder the bastard thing won't stop screaming!"

 

Harry's lips fell open and his eyes flared. Louis was about to step forward and place a firm grip on the man's shoulder to belt him one but Harry jolted into action first, seemingly pushed from his stupor.

 

He crowded the man towards the lift, murmuring into his ear in a low tone Louis couldn't make out the words of, only the steady pace of his complaining neighbour's feet as Harry guided him towards the elevator doors.

 

He patted the man on the arm and smiled his best dimple, pressing the down arrow.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"What the fuck did you say to him?"

 

Harry put a finger to his lips.

 

"No swearing in front of the baby..."

 

"Oh, she likes it," Louis waved a hand. "Shut her up the first night she came..."

 

Harry merely smirked, his dimple popping as he walked toward Louis with enough intention to make Louis dip away, inadvertently giving Harry access to the house.

 

Unfortunately Louis wasn't exactly the coiffed vision he'd liked to have been when greeting Harry this morning. In fact he was in boxers and a milk-sick stained tee, his hair its usual bush of mess. He'd silently given up on impressing the long-legged builder-kitten who stalked into his kitchen purposefully.

 

"Have you eaten?" Harry checked and Louis just blinked tiredly, covering a yawn.

 

"Nope..."

 

"Put her in the cradle," Harry pointed at the Moses basket. "Let me watch her while you shower..."

 

Louis lifted his free arm and sniffed. _Did he smell that bad?_

 

Harry chuckled and Louis blushed.

 

"I just know what it's like okay? We can work up to joint bath-times so you can get clean the same time as the little princess."

 

Louis laid Willow in the basket with a vague frown of bemusement.

 

"There's nothing to eat, we'll have to go out for breakfast," he told Harry as Harry determinedly opened and closed the same cupboard doors several times.

 

Harry smiled over his shoulder.

 

"I have enough for some pancakes...and then I am going grocery shopping," he added in agreement. "But first you need to shower so we can discuss my employment here..."

 

Louis yawned again, heading to the en-suite of his room.

 

"That," Louis pointed. "Coming right up..."

 

//

 

Louis took his time getting ready hoping to right all the wrongs of the last few hours.

 

He'd put on jeans and a band t-shirt, leaving his hair shaggy but styled. No point wearing it in a quiff for day-to-day activities and anyway, tomorrow he had to get back to work.

 

He realised belatedly that today was Monday. Good job he was his own boss or they'd be calling asking where he was.

 

He snuck into the living room, moisturising his hands then his face, smiling at Harry's back brightly as he hunched over the stove, carefully managing pancakes.

 

Louis rounded the breakfast island to peek in on Willow, suckling her dummy sleepily in her basket.

 

# _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day When it's cold outside I've got the month of May Well I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl ...my girl_...#

 

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder at Louis' singing, hissing out a swear-word when his pancake began to burn.

 

He tossed it frantically to the side where he was procuring a stack ready to slide under the grill to re-warm once he was done with the batter.

 

Louis tutted behind him, slipping onto a stool.

 

"No swearing around the baby, Harold..." he teased.

 

Harry glared at him.

 

"You didn't tell me you could sing." Harry said.

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

"I can't, but thank you. Jack will pay millions to see me do karaoke and usually the amount of beer he buys just to get me up there probably amounts to a small fortune anyway..."

 

Harry turned some crisp looking bacon into a ceramic dish, putting the pancakes under the grill and snatching out the maple syrup Louis was sure was around five years old.

 

Harry placed the bacon and syrup in front of him.

 

"I hope we're not teaching her the American way," Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry gave him a plastic smile.

 

"You're lucky we're eating at all, what do you usually exist on, air?"

 

Louis downturned his lips, nodding.

 

"That and pizza..."

 

Harry brought the pancake plate over in a gloved hand.

 

"Eat," he instructed, helping himself in quite a familiar way Louis thought.

 

He seemed to notice Louis staring because he paused, lashes fluttering and hand stuttering between grabbing hot bacon in his fingertips and slinging it onto his plate.

 

"Oh...am I not meant to...? Sorry...er, sorry, yeah...That was, um-"

 

Louis couldn't help his raucous laugh.

 

"Your face!"

 

Harry huffed out, pouting.

 

"That's not funny..."

 

"It so is!" Louis giggled, his loud barks of laughter stirring the baby who began to grizzle.

 

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart," Harry tucked a finger into he crib to soothe her.

 

Louis watched him with a  suddenly awe-inspired expression.

 

"Teach me your ways oh master," he said around a mouth full of pancake and bacon, drizzling a tiny bit of syrup at the side of his plate to cautiously test it with his breakfast fare, smiling happily when the taste went well at which point he helped himself to more, generously pouring it all over his plate.

 

Harry watched him with mild amusement.

 

"You need to bond," Harry said simply. "Become attuned to her moods and patterns. It takes time..."

 

"It took you two minutes," Louis scoffed.

 

"I've learned to fast-track the process," Harry shared proudly. "You should want to learn the slow way, it'll make things more meaningful for you and Willow..."

 

Louis tilted his head, tongueing the crispy bacon drenched in syrup around his mouth for a moment before biting down into it.

 

He nodded.

 

"Okay," he agreed. "That could work."

 

Since Louis had no idea when Ernest might re-surface, he figured he was in this for the long-run for now. The feeling swirled in his belly and tightened his lungs, the thought of being trapped and tied down but somehow he knew he had to get through it. The alternative (handing Willow over to strangers) was an unbearable thought.

 

Louis relocated to the sofa to talk details.

 

"So, I know nothing about nannying," he admitted, sitting back comfortably as Harry took over a single seater, his big body making it look small where it never had before.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

"You tell me what your usual terms are and I'll tell you when I object," Louis smiled.

 

Harry cleared his throat, brows rising.

 

"Okay well, I usually live-in since I don't have my own place-"

 

"What?" Louis interrupted, frowning.

 

"I stay with Liam between gigs," he explained. "Hence why Liam is my referral..."

 

Louis blinked. _Oh_. So _that_ was why Liam was so keen to recommend Harry. Because he wanted the poor kid out of his house. Louis' lips pointed downwards. But Harry was-

 

 _No_.

 

No, he absolutely was not going there. Not only did he have a 30 day sex ban but it would be entirely inappropriate and not to mention entirely impossible to have sex with his nanny. No, it just wasn't happening.

 

But Harry was gorgeous. he was allowed to admit that much. Let alone, Louis suspected, a great house-guest.

 

"I see," Louis finally allowed. "Go on..."

 

"I do the washing, cleaning and cooking and look after the child," Harry explained.

 

Louis held up his hand, chuckling.

 

"You do what?!"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"It's called being an au-pair..."

 

"It's called being a slave," Louis argued hotly. "What's your going rate for all this?"

 

Harry bit into his lower lip.

 

"You pay for food, I get free accommodation, one full day off and two nights...I get a hundred pounds a week."

 

Louis checked on Willow who was perched on the coffee-table, reaching for his tea.

 

"No way," he said simply, brows lifting as he glanced over the rim of his mug at Harry who's brows furrowed.

 

"Well, what about seventy-five then?"

 

Louis spat out his mouthful in an ungracious rainfall of brown liquid.

 

Harry politely wiped off the knee of his jeans that was ripped, exposing some flesh. He was wearing a soft pink and green checked shirt over a white-t-shirt today and blue jeans. If Louis had seen him walking down the street he'd have assumed him to be a student, possibly a musician. And yet when Harry tilted the edge of the basket back to check on the sleeping baby, he never looked more at home.

 

"Jesus, Harry I meant I'd pay you _more_ ," Louis wiped the spit off his chin and checked his own clothes, deciding quickly to give up on ever being clean in front of this man.

 

Harry twitched his laced fingers, looking around.

 

"This is a really nice apartment, Louis. Like worth more than any house I've stayed in..."

 

"So what?" Louis shrugged. "I can afford it and I have two spare rooms, one of which I am commissioning you to turn into a nursery," he added quickly, noting Harry's surprised look before continuing. "And I have a cleaner already, all I have to do is pay her to come daily instead of weekly so all that leaves for you to do is wash your own laundry and look after Willow."

 

Harry peeked at him, cheeks flaming.

 

"And the cooking?"

 

Louis leaned forward, putting his mug down, noticing Harry hadn't touched his. He nudged it with his finger until Harry picked it up and dutifully took a sip.

 

"Do you want to cook?" Louis asked.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I quite like it, actually. Fits in with the baby's schedule because she'll be sleeping around the time I'm getting dinner ready..."

 

"Okay but no cooked breakfasts anymore, I'm fine with cereal and I buy lunch at work," Louis said.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

Louis cleared his throat.

 

"Sometimes. When I get time."

 

"What do you do?" Harry wondered then, since Louis seemed to be earning a packet for not doing very much.

 

Louis relaxed a bit, his face becoming boyish.

 

"I own a gaming company," he shared. "Very lucrative with a hint of immaturity."

 

Harry nodded widely.

 

"You must be doing very well..."

 

Louis hummed an agreement, not sure how honest to be with this new employee of his.

 

"I'll get my legal team to draw up a contract. Was there anything else you want in there? Like I'm fine with girlfriends staying over at weekends and things," Louis added airily.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Boyfriends," he offered, his voice deep and scratchy.

 

"Pardon?" Louis frowned.

 

"I uh...I have boyfriends. Not girlfriends," Harry explained. "I mean, not right now so you don't have to worry about any awkward sleepovers or walks of shame or anything... not that I have one night stands anyway but-"

 

"Harry," Louis interrupted him gently, Harry's face blotchy with flush.

 

Harry smiled tightly, eyes wide with fear.

 

"I'm gay too." Louis said and-

 

Well, Harry hadn't been expecting _that_. He'd just _assumed_. Liam hadn't said anything to him about Louis being--well, _gay_ and...

 

Willow was the reason he'd naturally come to that conclusion because Louis was her daddy and so...he must have slept with women, too. So how--

 

"Is that a problem?" Louis asked as Harry stared into the distance, thoughts a million miles an hour popping into his head.

 

"Hm? No, of course not. Just-I wouldn't bring guys back even if I had one," Harry assured. "It's not professional and it's not fair on Willow."

 

Louis smiled and let out a seemingly held breath.

 

"Okay, glad we're sorted on that..."

 

"Will you?" Harry glanced up from his squirming hands to find Louis frowning. "Bring guys back I mean? Should I...you know...have boundaries?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Even if I wanted to trail every man in the city through my apartment, like you, I don't want Willow to be subject to that... Plus," he added with a brow waggle. "I'm officially off sex for a whole month. I have a bet to win," he added smugly.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"You bet not to have sex for a month?"

 

"Jack challenged me and I accepted," Louis clarified. "You'll probably meet him and Zayn my other best friend when we're a bit more settled..."

 

"Wow, does that mean-" Harry stopped himself.

 

Louis bit his lip, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

"That I'm a slut?" He asked for Harry.

 

Harry blushed and looked to his hands again.

 

"No," Louis answered, not offended. "But I like sex."

 

Louis thought he heard Harry mutter _'don't_ _we_ _all'_ but he couldn't be sure.

 

And so the plan was in place. Louis would go back to work tomorrow and Harry was moving in. Right now in fact. Louis jumped up to drive him back to Liam's to get his stuff.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank youuuuu I love you 
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 3

 

There was of course, the small matter of a pram.

 

Harry had been given a rather generous allowance by Louis to buy whatever else Willow needed on top of his emergency supplies and he decided to start at the beginning, purchasing a compact but practical pram with a removable cradle that had fold- up handles to carry it with.

 

Of course, Louis had given him his business card and urged him to call for any reason at all and not to worry about interrupting him while he worked so Harry decided to take him lunch, knowing he wouldn't have bought anything at work and until Harry did his monster grocery shop this afternoon online, they were still out of supplies.

 

The glass doors to Tomlinson Gaming were copious as he backed into one, pushing it wide enough to slip the pram through backwards and he found a suit-clad woman holding the tail end for him so it didn't swipe back on the back of the pram.

 

"Thank you," he smiled warmly, dipping his chin in appreciation.

 

The woman blushed and moved past them as though looking at the baby would make her pregnant.

 

"You're welcome," she murmured and Harry swung around to stroll to the front desk.

 

"Hi," he greeted to the back of a slim guy with dark hair flipped to one side, an undercut and thick black-framed glasses on his face.

 

"Good afternoon," the frankly stunning man smiled in a friendly way, pressing his hands together as his eyes slipped down Harry's body. "What can I do for you?" He asked and Harry arched a brow at his innuendo.

 

Seriously, he had a baby stroller and the guy was licking his lips already. Harry was wearing a mid blue and purple plaid shirt, a bright blue beanie and his usual blue jeans/brown boots combo. His hair-also as usual-was pulled up to stop grabby baby hands from curling in its length.

 

"Hi," Harry repeated. "I'm here to see Louis Tomlinson?"

 

Zayn spluttered out quite unprofessionally.

 

"What did he knock someone up?" The guy smirked, eyeing the pram but not leaning over to see the child swaddled within it.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"I assume so," he replied wanly. "Since babies don't come from thin air..."

 

The guy lifted a brow, an amused smirk curling the edges of his mouth.

 

"I'm Zayn," he stuck his hand across the desk for Harry to shake. "And I'm only messing with you, Tommo told me what happened when he got home from the club..."

 

Harry frowned, biting his lip.

 

"What-What happened?" He asked, confused.

 

Zayn pointed at the baby.

 

" _That_ happened. Got dumped on the doorstep while Louis was out drinking..."

 

Harry felt his brows furrowing, his heart beating hard at the news Willow had been abandoned by her mother. Louis had told him he'd thought of her name and it couldn't have been easy coming home drunk and finding a living, breathing baby on the doorstep with no preparation on how to care for it.

 

Harry opened his mouth to ask the question as to how involved Louis was with Willow's mother but Zayn's phone buzzed and he put up a finger.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" He answered and   Harry peeked at Zayn furtively.

 

"Hm," Zayn nodded despite Louis not seeing him. "Mm-hm, alright sir..."

 

Harry heard the cackle on the other end of the line.

 

"Oh by the way there's a hippy here to see you..."

 

Harry glanced at Zayn with an outraged pout.

 

"He says your the father of his baby..." Zayn continued, melting into giggles as Harry heard the voice getting loud in the speaker on the headset. "Alright, I'll send him up," Zayn rolled his eyes and huffed, ending the call to point towards the lift bank.

 

"Third floor, head left," He instructed.

 

Harry looked down as a tiny wailing started, his lips twisting.

 

"And the toilets?"

 

"There's some up there but turn right instead," Zayn directed.

 

Harry suddenly felt a misgiving about coming here, hustling up to the lifts and pushing the pram gently back and forth while he softly hushed Willow while she cried.

 

"Hey beautiful, I'll get you dry and clean in a moment, okay?" He hummed as he pushed the pram inside the metal and glass brightly lit box, rolling his eyes around it until they fell on an executive staring at him.

 

"Hi," Harry nodded and the guy quickly looked away like Harry had given him a disease just from speaking.

 

He sighed, waiting for the third floor and pushing Willow to the right as Zayn directed. He walked straight into an open plan office buzzing with workers, his cheeks flaming and his mouth falling open in shock. The noise of the lively office only disturbed Willow further and her piercing cry shot out across the room, about forty pairs of eyes shifting to Harry and all the voices dropping until all that could be heard was the baby's upset.

 

"Er, wrong floor," Harry swallowed and turned quickly, shooting the pram around the corner only to collide with another executive and--

 

"Louis!" He gasped as Louis clutched his stomach, a bit winded.

 

"Hey, you found it," Louis smiled up at him weakly, clearly in more pain than he wanted to let on.

 

Harry huffed.

 

"Zayn told me the toilets were on the right...I'm sorry okay, I just made an idiot of myself in front of all your staff and-"

 

"Not _all_ my staff," Louis interrupted with a tilt of his head and downturn of his lips.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"The other three hundred and fifty work on the other two floors..." he added with a brow-lift.

 

Harry couldn't help his humored smile, relaxing a bit.

 

"Can you show me to the bathroom please, Willow needs changing?" He asked.

 

Louis turned and cupped his hand to gesture him to follow, still rubbing his tummy with the other.

 

"Follow me, we can use my office," he instructed.

 

Harry followed slowly behind.

 

//

 

Louis was checking out the new pram as Harry laid Willow on the desk to change her, Louis having cleared his papers to make room.

 

He'd blushed when Harry had given him his lunch and muttered a thank you with a small, awkward smile.

 

Harry efficiently changed the baby and scooped her up.

 

"Hey look at this!" Louis had successfully unclamped the carrying pod from the wheel frame and was lifting it to show Harry the ingenious design.

 

"I know, isn't it incredible? And it wasn't too expensive either..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"In case I haven't given you the right impression," he smiled. "Money is no object here..."

 

Harry shrugged and fidgeted a bit awkwardly. For  a man who didn't have a home or any really valuable possessions, it felt uncomfortable to spend a lot of money.

 

"It's stupid to buy top of the range when this does us perfectly well," Harry mumbled, realizing belatedly he had said 'us'. Louis thankfully didn't notice.

 

"I worked hard to earn it," Louis assured. "Don't feel bad about spending it, okay?"

 

Harry nodded once.

 

"Okay."

 

"Nice hat by the way," Louis added with a smile, coming closer to coo over Willow. "Ah look at her, she's so peaceful with you..."

 

Harry smiled softly back, eyes flicking over Louis' face, somehow more angular and fierce with his hair styled up in a smooth quiff. He looked very different in his dark grey suit pants and double breasted jacket with a white shirt but Harry found he liked the fluffy-haired, soft-clothed Louis better.

 

"So, your receptionist..." Harry led as Louis stroked a gentle finger down Willow's arm.

 

Louis jerked his head up, eyes wide and thick lashes flickering.

 

"Zayn? Oh ignore that shit," Louis waved a hand dismissively.

 

Harry watched Louis for a moment, noting the way he fidgeted a bit under his gaze, the itchy clearance of his throat. Louis didn't want to discuss it, evidently. Harry was - _if nothing else_ \- a discreet and respectful employee.

 

"Alright," he agreed with a nod. "Well, we'll leave you to your lunch so we can restock your mother hubbard cupboards," Harry mused, heading over to settle Willow back into the carrier.

 

He turned at the last moment to find Louis watching him.

 

"Want to hold her before we go?"

 

Louis pressed his lips together, eyes falling to the bundle in Harry's arms and then flicking away.

 

"Nah I won't delay you any longer," Louis assured.

 

"It's not-" Harry turned, about to step toward him but Louis turned away, re-setting his desk.

 

"Let's not wake her," Louis murmured, fiddling with his pen-pot.

 

Harry frowned but clipped the carrier into place, unlocking the wheel and steering it toward the door.

 

"See you later?" He checked and Louis nodded once, tersely.

 

"Absolutely," he agreed as Harry headed out.

 

//

 

Harry was making his signature dish- shepherd's pie. It was quick and easy and filling and he made a batch big enough to freeze and give Louis the leftovers to heat up at work tomorrow.

 

He'd fed Willow and was cradling her as he flicked through the paper, his dinner creating the most incredible scent to fill the penthouse Louis owned.

 

Louis rushed in the front door and skidded to a halt on the polished wood floors in his brogues.

 

"I think someone broke in," he said and Harry looked up, bemused.

 

"Oh yeah? Who's that then?"

 

"A Michelin chef," Louis declared. "And the bastard put something in my oven..."

 

Harry spat out some uncensored giggles, wiping his chin free of saliva.

 

"A bun by the looks of things," he couldn't resist retorting.

 

Louis' eyes crinkled as his smile widened.

 

Harry glanced at him unsurely, folding the paper one-handed and laying it on the coffee-table where his heels rested, ankles crossed.

 

"How was work?"

 

Louis shrugged with a sigh.

 

"Usual. Think I might actually sell the whole thing for ten mill and retire to the Bahamas..."

 

"Yeah?" Harry perked up. "Does my contract still apply if you do?"

 

Louis slid him a sideways glance.

 

"Shameless hussy," he accused.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Take what I can get to be fair..."

 

Louis paused on his way to his room to shower and change, heading towards the sofa and tapping two fingers on the arm rest thoughtfully.

 

" _Am_ I fair?" He checked worriedly. "Like...do you want me to pay for a holiday?"

 

Harry's brows rose and his lips fell into an O that Louis could not ignore. Not when those lips were soft and pink and lush and looked ready to-

 

"Louis, Jesus," Harry gushed out. "You pay me double the going rate and let me live in a penthouse suite..."

 

Louis licked his lips, meeting Harry's shocked gaze.

 

"But you want to go to the Bahamas?" He asked.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Maybe one day. Your generosity will let me start a holiday fund at least..."

 

Louis nodded once as if storing away some information Harry wasn't privy to.

 

"Okay I need to wash off those ass-holes from Super-Tech," he rolled his shoulders with a shudder.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Don't be long, dinner is almost done."

 

Louis scampered to his room, throwing the door shut behind him. Harry looked up, mouth open as he called;

 

"Don-" But it was too late, the sharp sound startled Willow and she started crying.

 

Louis came back out, looking devastated.

 

"Oh, fuck," he sighed, trudging over to the sofa again only this time he was in his vest and a pair of boxer-briefs.

 

Harry tried to avert his gaze, his eyes naturally falling to the tanned, strong legs of his boss. Louis had beautiful thighs, thick and touchable. His legs were short but shapely and Harry reminded himself quickly that he wasn't there to ogle the boss. He blew out a breath and slid one last look at him as Louis curled into the seat beside Harry, lifting Willow into his arms awkwardly.

 

"I'm sorry, did I make a loud noise?" Louis pouted. "Did Lou-Lou wake little princess up?" He cooed.

 

Harry sniggered under the back of his hand at his baby-talk and Louis blinked at him.

 

"I'm sorry, do you not talk to babies this way? I believe I have heard you with my own ears..."

 

Harry held up both hands with a dimpled grin.

 

"Guilty as charged..."

 

"Well then," Louis murmured to the now-settling baby. "What's wrong with me doing it?"

 

Harry bit his lip against telling him. That seeing a very professional, suit-sharp CEO half-dressed with his pro-quiff sagging and the dorkiest sounding baby talk coming out of his lips was enough to have him endeared for life.

 

"You're nothing like my other clients," Harry said only, settling back with his paper once more.

 

Louis put Willow in the basket.

 

"You're nothing like a nanny," Louis retorted, heading for his shower which-

 

 _No_ Harry definitely did not look up and catch sight of his lovely behind in those clingy, soft shorts. _No way, no how_.

 

//

 

Harry had given Louis left-over shepherd's pie for lunch and a pre-made bowl of oatmeal to heat up for breakfast and Zayn had given him so much shit about it, he'd begged him not to tell Jack.

 

Around 11 he got a text from his friend saying;

 

'Heard you got bitched up. Sad times bro. Friday foam party with just one wingman.'

 

Louis had narrowed his gaze at that, knowing he could happily join that little wet-fun-fest with Harry to look after Willow now.

 

Of course, Harry's two nights off just happened to be Thursday and Friday. Louis was staring at the calendar on the fridge that Harry had created which gave him all the information he needed of his nanny's whereabouts.

 

He sucked his spoon upside down into his mouth, savoring the ice-cream and metallic after-taste.

 

"Hey, you think you can swap your night off?" Louis asked, pointing his spoon at the calendar.

 

Harry was wandering back and forth in the living room, burping Willow apparently. He had a towel over his shoulder and was wearing yellow shorts with a lavender t-shirt. It was so incredibly wrong and yet Louis couldn't help feeling a flash of attraction at seeing those long legs bare. His legs were incredible and Louis was considering adding a clause into the agreement that forced Harry to cover up all the time.

 

It was a mini-heat wave today though- hence the ice-cream. Louis had on long shorts and a gappy-armed vest.

 

"Uh, I can't," Harry hummed. "I'm really sorry."

 

Louis twisted his lips.

 

"Foam Friday at the club," Louis sighed wistfully.

 

Harry glanced over, his big hand covering Willow's tiny back. He held back from saying anything though, Louis could tell as his green eyes flicked away.

 

"Do you want me to-I could see if I could change it?" Harry offered.

 

Louis felt awkwardness fizzle into his tummy.

 

"No, don't worry," he shrugged. "I'll go for Sangria Saturday instead."

 

Harry smiled, nodding his head.

 

"What do your friends make of all this?" Harry wondered of the bombsite that was Louis' living room right now.

 

"I haven't really told them to be honest," Louis mused. "They wouldn't understand..."

 

"Don't think any of us do," Harry added quietly and Louis wondered what Harry made of it all. He circled Harry to press gently into his back, making a cross-eyed gurning face at Willow.

 

"Gonna sleep good for Hazza, sweetheart?"

 

Harry scoffed at the nickname.

 

"If this baby grows up calling me Hazza, don't expect us to still be speaking..."

 

Louis smiled brightly.

 

"You don't like it?"

 

Harry squinted.

 

"You're going to call me it forevermore aren't you?"

 

"Yep," Louis nodded, smirking. He put his spoon and the ice-cream carton down on the coffee-table. "Have some, I'll take fat lump here," he said, gently lifting Willow down from Harry's shoulder and into his arms.

 

He still found it hard to believe this tiny being was real. Harry picked up the carton and spoon, digging into the sweet treat and spooning it into his mouth in child-like fashion, moaning around the spoon.

 

Louis smirked, realizing Harry hadn't even wiped it.

 

"By the way I have herpes," he inserted and Harry choked, swallowing the ice cream too fast which made him press a fisted hand to his chest as it froze his pipe on the way down. His eyes watered as he bent forward.

 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..."

 

Louis chuckled, pattering two fingertips against Willow's chest.

 

"Silly Hazza," he cooed. "Believed Lou-Lou, didn't he?"

 

Harry straightened, disgruntled.

 

"You can do the 3am feed," he offered smartly.

 

Louis' smile softened as he looked at the mis-matched mess before him.

 

"How long is your hair anyway?"

 

Harry cocked his hip a bit, putting a hand on it.

 

"Why do you need to know?"

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Just be nice to see it sometimes, it's always up in that...thing," he gestured vaguely with a free hand.

 

Harry scrunched his looped-up hair in his hand with a blush.

 

"You don't like my bun?"

 

Louis wandered closer, his little finger a replacement for Willow's dummy which he hadn't even realized he had offered. Harry couldn't help his little smile at that. Louis was in front of him, head tilted, lashes meshing.

 

"I like your bun," he said flatly. "But I'm sure you have nice hair and I'd like to see that too..."

 

Harry twisted his lips.

 

"They grab it if I wear it down," he pointed to Willow. "But my night off is tomorrow and I'm going out so you might catch me in full glamour when you get home."

 

Louis' eyes warmed with amusement.

 

"I'll be sure to leave work promptly to catch this phenomenon."

 

Harry nodded. _Alright_ _then_. Tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

 

Louis was having the worst day at work.

 

He wasn't wrong about Super-Tech being assholes and he was losing key members of staff to them as they stealthily poached his team from under his nose.

 

Louis couldn't understand it. Super-Tech weren't even in the top ten of the gaming league while he rolled steadily in first place and yet the independent company were offering almost half a salary again to his jump-ship employees.

 

How they were planning on coming good on those rates of pay he wasn't certain but it didn't change the three resignations he had received by lunchtime and the tense set of his shoulders every time someone knocked on his door after that.

 

He'd intended to go for one chaser after work to clear his head of the mire swirling around it from working out why his staff were leaving him. Even he wasn't stupid enough to think it was just the money that was tempting them away and that meant Louis had to work even harder to make Tomlinson Gaming the best company to work for.

 

One chaser led into two more, he was beginning to feel the tight lines around his mouth ease and the furrow in his brows soften out. At some point Zayn had joined him once the office was closed for the night and under his coaxing, Louis had begun on the Jagermeisters.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head an alarm bell was going off, but he was too far into the music to hear it, to hear any of the voices in his head reminding him he wasn't good enough for any of this.

 

Not good enough to own a gaming empire, not good enough to be living it up in a penthouse suite, not good enough to be making top-paid businessman lists every year in all the professional publications.

 

Maybe he inherited that gene too, he mused. He and Ernie clearly both had failure written in their genetic codes and Ernie's failed him in his personal life and Louis' failed him at work.

 

Ernie.

 

Fuck!

 

 _Willow_.

 

He charged off the dance floor with his arms above his head, shirt unbuttoned and billowing behind him as his white vest showed his sweat-damp chest. He was still in his work slacks and brogues and he noted the vague sting in his feet from where they had rubbed.

 

"Tommo, where you going?" Zayn jumped through the crowd after him, slipping two arms around his waist to tug him onto a stool.

 

"Gottago," Louis slurred. "Baby's home alone..."

 

"You've got Harry, remember?" Zayn smiled like Louis couldn't forget such a thing.

 

"Night off," Louis remembered belatedly, wincing with a grimace.

 

 _Double_ _fuck_. He was so late. He really had to go.

 

"Gottago," he said again, pushing up onto his feet.

 

Zayn let go, sighing out.

 

"Alright bro, guess I'll catch you tomorrow?"

 

Louis nodded and lifted a hand in parting, pushing through the crowds to make it outside where he flagged a cab and gave him a hundred pounds up front for insurance in case he puked.

 

It was the longest ride of his life and the lift to his apartment was surely the slowest.

 

He tumbled out, weaving towards his door, trying several times to make his key fit in the lock. Something must have worked because on the eighth time of trying- _and missing completely_ \- the door opened.

 

He looked up, squinting into the low light of reception area, seeing a body disappearing with a steady tread until it sank into the sofa with a heavy plop, arms folded across a chest.

 

"Harold, I'm so sorry..."

 

Harry blinked, staring at the coffee table as Louis edged in, shutting the door carefully behind him and frowning as he almost tripped over his own feet.

 

"Where's Willow, is she okay? You okay?" He added, trying hard to pronounce his words.

 

Harry sighed, looking over.

 

"No I'm not but I can see that doesn't matter much to you..."

 

"I-" Louis lifted a hand and stepped forward to explain himself, to defend himself even, but something in his brain and body didn't correlate and he stumbled, landing in a heap.

 

He couldn't help it, he hissed out some giggles and curled his feet over his body to wrench his painful shoes off, throwing them onto the carpet with a happy smile.

 

"Thank god they're gone..."

 

Harry stood up and wandered over, arms still folded.

 

"Louis, are you drunk?" He asked, rather unnecessarily Louis felt.

 

Of _course_ he was bloody drunk. It was obvious he was drunk the second Harry released the door to let him in since he'd probably heard Louis scrabbling there for ten minutes before that.

 

"Fuckin' Super-Tech," he spat with a roll of his top lip. "Fuckin' cunts..."

 

Harry turned away from him and went toward the kitchen and Louis rolled to his belly to reach for him, grasping the soft jersey of his jogging bottoms by his ankle but finding Harry tugging his foot away from his clutching fingers hard enough that he had to let go.

 

"Harold, please," Louis begged drunkenly from the carpet, concentrating to get himself vertical again and smiling smugly when he achieved hands and knees.

 

He began to crawl towards the breakfast island, stopped abruptly by strong shins pressing into his shoulders. Harry had walked up to him and stopped hard.

 

"Here's a pint of water, I suggest you drink it," Harry stepped back to pass it down and Louis squinted at the glass which magically converged into several glasses. He clawed at the air until a warm hand curved around his and formed it into the right shape to hold the glass.

 

"Oh, yeah...thanks," Louis made a bemused face and sipped the liquid.

 

"S'not voddy," he looked up appealingly.

 

Harry folded his arms again.

 

"The sooner you drink it, the sooner I can put you to bed and get some rest before Willow's next feed in two hours," Harry said.

 

"Oh!" Louis gasped around the gulping of his water. "Is she okay? Did anything happen?"

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Apart from her Daddy not coming home to spend one of their precious father-daughter nights together, Willow is fine," Harry mused.

 

Louis choked on the last few gulps of his glass.

 

"What?!" He segued into a coughing fit, bent double over his own thighs.

 

"God, don't be sick there," Harry hummed, hooking his big hands under Louis' armpits only to have the smaller man wrestle him off.

 

"Nope, no, Harold, I can do this," Louis assured, very carefully rising to one bent leg, then pushing himself upwards to stand.

 

Harry had to grab him to stop him from toppling right over, but actually, apart from the gentle brushing off of those helping hands, Louis was managing just _fine_.

 

"To the bed-chambers!" He commanded- pointing to the corridor and looking down to watch his feet to make sure they placed one on front of the other on his mission.

 

Harry followed behind him with a sigh and Louis almost forgot what he had wanted to say but Harry shushed him when he went to open his mouth so it wasn't until Louis was star-fished on his back- _having performed a most daring pirouette to fall onto the bed_ -that he finally got the words out.

 

"Hey, m'not Willow's Daddy you know," he pointed at Harry's back with a limp hand. "Jus' so you know. You can stop judging me and making me out to be a bad dad 'cause m'not..."

 

Harry turned at the door, nodding once to acknowledge his words.

 

"Okay, Louis. Goodnight."

 

Louis wanted to say more but the door clicked shut and there was a swishing in his belly he didn't like. He looked to the nightstand and another pint of water had been left there.

 

He rolled onto his side and slithered to the floor. He needed to puke and the bathroom was a long way so he may as well start crawling now.

 

//

 

It was far too bright.

 

And everything was loud.

 

Willow's cries were loud. The sound of the blender was loud, the radio playing gentle rock-music was loud.

 

Louis covered his ears with his hands and hung his head low, hair falling over his forehead. He'd had a shower about an hour ago, dressing into jogging pants and a big tee shirt, padding out to find something to stop his stabbing headache.

 

He headed to the breakfast island to check on Willow.

 

"Wah-wah-wah-wah!"

 

He flicked his fringe back and reached into the basket to pick her up, supporting her head and neck carefully with his fingers, his other hand curving under her bum.

 

"There, there, sweetheart. It's just Harry making you delicious and nutritious food..." He bounced her very lightly in his hands before bringing her closer to his chest, tucking her into his arm.

 

Harry finished his pulping and turned, startling at Louis' presence there.

 

"Oh, you're up..."

 

"Hm," Louis nodded, smiling grimly. He had bags the size of Santa's under his eyes but he avoided Harry's gaze for another reason. Mostly shame.

 

"I'm just pureeing some fruit to freeze ready for when she can start on solids..." Harry said.

 

Louis frowned, pursing his lips.

 

"So, I owe you an apology," he began, reaching into the cradle for Willow's dummy and sucking on it to warm it up before putting it into her mouth.

 

She took it happily, gurgling a bit at him. Louis bounced her again gently on his arm as he came closer to the counter.

 

"It was absolutely unforgivable of me to miss baby duties on your night off and I'm sure you've had to let someone down so if you'll put me in touch with them I'll make sure I call them to personally apologise and I'll arrange to send them flowers or a fruit basket or whatever it is they like..."

 

Harry turned and leaned his backside against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. He was wearing pale blue plaid today, his hair in it's usual bun. Louis frowned suddenly, remembering Harry's teasing words about catching him with his hair down on his night off but no matter how hard Louis racked his brain, he couldn't remember seeing it last night.

 

"I have a very important commitment to attend every Thursday," Harry said seriously, low and aggrieved. "And it's not just me that suffers if I don't make it- especially when there's no time to arrange a replacement," he added.

 

Louis sighed, lifting his sorrowful eyes to Harry's hard, disappointed ones.

 

"It can't happen again Louis. If it does, the arrangement is over."

 

Louis nodded, accepting his threat.

 

"What is it..uh-what did I keep you from doing?"

 

Harry pushed away from the counter to find a bowl to pour his puree into, slipping it into the freezer and opening the fridge to study the contents.

 

"There's this old-people's home about five miles from here and there's this guy there called Gerald. He's very old now and he can't remember much but he remembers his grandson, always. Always tells him how tall he's got, how handsome he's turned out. how his dimples make his face shine like the sun..."

 

Louis' jaw slackened and his mouth parted in shocked wonder, in utter shame.

 

"Oh god, I'm a terrible person..." He realized.

 

"Gerald is only allowed visitors on a Thursday, he has something assigned for every night you see and if his grandson doesn't go then sometimes one of his friends will go instead..."

 

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Truly, I feel awful, please, I'll make it up to you..."

 

"Mondays he has pie, mash and peas with his friends at the home, Tuesdays are games nights when he plays bingo or scrabble, Wednesdays-"

 

"Alright, I get it," Louis ground out, lips turning down heavily. "I get how badly I fucked up, okay?"

 

Harry suddenly emerged from the fridge, planting butter and ham on the counter.

 

"Would you like a sandwich?"

 

Louis looked at him.

 

"No, I'd quite like a knife, actually. Can you sharpen it so that it does the job when I slit my wrists?"

 

Harry blinked and turned toward Louis, tucking two fingers against Willow's chest as he checked her peaceful face since her crying ceased. He looked at Louis after, saw how he'd gotten a bit smaller and his shoulders were curved in as if in defence. Harry suddenly realized that Louis had a reason to be drunk last night and he hadn't entirely heard what that reason was.

 

"What happened at work?" He asked intuitively.

 

Louis chucked out a wry blast of air.

 

"Don't ask," he rolled his eyes. "And it doesn't matter because it doesn't change what I did..."

 

Harry bit into his lower lip.

 

"It does if something bad happened."

 

Louis managed a weak, shaky smile- more of a thin-lipped press of his lips.

 

"The only thing that happened is that I fucked up, like everything else in my life, I royally fucked it up," He cast, working Willow from his arm back into two hands to thrust her towards Harry. "And I'll probably fuck it up with her, too so you may as well just take her so she doesn't see what a dick her uncle is."

 

Louis turned away as Harry automatically reached for the baby but he was left frowning as Louis marched back to his room and closed the door.

 

He placed Willow back in the basket and made Louis' sandwiches to go, putting them in a proper lunchbox (Transformers) along with a chocolate-covered biscuit and some crisps and a carton of juice that he thought Louis might be grateful for come lunchtime.

 

Harry happened to be bathing Willow in the main bathroom when Louis left for work without a parting but he smiled to himself when he came out to find the lunchbox missing from the countertop.

 

//

 

"So, I think Liam told me that Willow was yours," Harry hedged as Louis came in from work, laying down his rucksack and kicking off his shoes.

 

Louis wanted to worship at Harry's feet, the smell from the kitchen was divine.

 

"Isn't tonight also your night off?" Louis asked back confusedly.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Getting picked up at eight."

 

Louis walked further into the room, getting a good look at him. He was in blue skinny jeans and barefoot, wearing a band t-shirt covered with a black and white plaid shirt. His hair was...

 

Harry turned to sprinkle something onto slices of buttered French bread.

 

His hair was _long_. Down to his shoulder-blades at the back but shorter at the front, cut to shape around his jaw line. It was curly in places, messy in others. Louis didn't actually have words to describe what he was feeling because he'd never felt anything like it before. Like squiggly and nice and awful all at once.

 

"Lucky guy," Louis said and he maybe didn't realize he said it loud enough for Harry to hear because he swivelled his head to look over his shoulder with a brow arch.

 

Louis frowned and headed towards his room.

 

Harry waited until he came out and they were eating his lasagne and garlic bread before he broached the subject again.

 

"So, I'm sorry for assuming," He said. "About Willow, I just thought-well, it made sense that she was yours and I never thought..."

 

"That I'd be idiot enough to look after my brother's baby?" Louis mused.

 

"When Zayn said she was left on your doorstep I thought he meant by the mother," Harry added. "I thought maybe you'd...you know..."

 

"Gone straight for a night?" Louis inserted wanly.

 

Harry blushed a bit.

 

"It sounds ridiculous now..."

 

"But a perfectly understandable assumption to make," Louis nodded with a stretch of his lips that didn't quite constitute a smile.

 

"You're doing really well, you know," Harry said then and Louis laughed, a loud and brash 'hah' that startled the baby into a gurgle.

 

Louis checked on her and a genuine softening of his features occurred.

 

"I doubt that but thanks for the vote of confidence, Harold."

 

Harry blinked slowly, biting his lip as though wanting to say more and stopping himself. There was  a knock on the door and he checked his watch.

 

"Shit, it's five-to already!" He stood to run into his room to get his boots, pulling on socks quickly.

 

"Isn't garlic bad before a date?" Louis teased and Harry smirked at him.

 

"Didn't have any garlic-bread, I just had the pasta," he replied and Louis nodded back with a little knowing smile.

 

He subtly stretched his chin over his shoulder as Harry clumped towards the door in his black biker-style boots, throwing it open with a toothy smile and breathy 'Hi!'.

 

Louis leaned over on his stool to catch a glimpse of the man picking up his nanny for a date and -

 

Shit! _Shit_. He scrabbled for balance having almost slipped out of his seat. But _fuck_. The guy was blonde and he was wrapped hard into Harry's arms.

 

"Hey, gorgeous, I missed ya," the guy twanged in his Irish accent into Harry's shoulder.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and flicked them away, reaching for another slice of garlic bread. _He_ wasn't going to be kissing anyone tonight so _he_ may as well enjoy it.

 

//

 

 

Saturday was Harry's day off. Louis hadn't expected him to spend all of his time at the apartment now but it was still strange to walk around in an empty place with no long tall nanny pottering away quietly in the background.

 

Harry had stayed out last night and Louis swallowed a bit at the idea. Clearly the date with the Irish blonde had gone swimmingly. Clearly they had fun last night, enough to last into Harry's day off. Louis tried not to wonder when Harry would finally return and how well-fucked he might look when he did.

 

Willow was washed and fed and Louis was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a beanie pulled over his hair to keep the mess under control while he took Willow to the park.

 

He decided to grab a coffee and bacon roll on the way there and packed Harry's baby bag with the essentials, heading down in the lift with a nervous bite into his bottom lip.

 

He was probably setting himself up for another fail but he hadn't got to where he was today without persevering. And so he struggled the pram around the uneven pavements, pedestrians who hogged the breadth of the path and cyclists who tried to mow him down.

 

By the time he got his coffee he already felt frazzled and Willow had woken for her feed. She needed changing shortly after and he realized belatedly that men's toilets did not include baby-changing tables so he had to knock on the ladies door and ask if it was okay to pop in to change Willow's nappy.

 

He'd earned a bit of a fan-club by the time he was done and he was pink-cheeked as he gently explained there was no Mrs. Louis because he was into dudes.

 

Fortunately Willow was due for a sleep while he slipped a book out of the bottom of the pram to read and when Willow grizzled he automatically began to hum, segueing into full-on singing when she cried half-heartedly and his soft voice carried through the trees as he settled her with song.

 

"Fancy seeing you here," a body bent in half to sit beside him, a face full of dimples and curls framing that handsome face.

 

Louis blinked, confused for a second.

 

"Walking home? Thought Romeo would have dropped you off..."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"I like to walk...and his name's Niall, not Romeo," he added.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Niall, of course. Typical Irish name..."

 

Harry slid him a bemused look.

 

"How did last night go?"

 

Louis nodded with a hum.

 

"Yeah, fine. We played with ducks in the sink this morning at bath-time..."

 

Harry let out a laugh, loud and sharp. Louis turned to look at him interestedly. Did Harry honestly find him funny?

 

"She likes your singing," Harry said then and Louis blushed a bit, ducking his chin.

 

"Yeah well, she's the only one who gets to hear it, poor thing. Probably ruining her ear-drums for life," he smirked with an eye roll.

 

"Sounded good to me," Harry said lowly, looking away into the trees.

 

Louis liked the timbre of his voice, mellow and warm, wrapping around him and making him shiver.

 

"What else you got planned for your day off?" Louis wondered then.

 

"Thought I'd just come back and make us all lunch..." Harry offered lamely.

 

Louis smiled at him, a warm feeling erupting in his chest.

 

"Really? You want to spend your day off with us? Are you crazy?"

 

Harry shrugged, peeking into the shaded pram.

 

"She's just so pretty, I can't take my eyes off her."

 

Louis nodded with a self-depreciating smile.

 

"I want to buy a harness before we go home," he explained. "You know, to carry her in?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I know a place..."

 

"Great," Louis slipped his book into the bottom of the pram and stood up, waiting for Harry to follow.

 

Harry tilted his head and leaned forward on the bench, a smirk on his lips.

 

"I see you borrowed my hat then," he said and Louis lifted a hand to his head in confusion, realization dawning on him.

 

He'd just grabbed the first beanie that had been laying around, he hadn't considered who it had belonged to, he was so used to living on his own.

 

"Oh shit, you're kidding," Louis sighed, planting his face in his hand.

 

Harry chuckled and stood, gently pulling his hand away.

 

"It's cool, feel free," he assured and Louis let his eyes flick over his chocolatey curls, trying to find the just-sexed look he'd predicted of Harry the morning after his date.

 

Maybe they were taking it slow, Louis mused to himself as he pushed the pram off.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all amazing!!  
> Any beta-readers out there please feel free to contact me :)
> 
> Ang

Harry was whistling as he made lunch and Louis was feeding Willow in the 'nursery' having been banned from seeing the living room until Harry was ready for them.

 

Louis slipped into the big bathroom to change her, managing to complete the task with shaky hands and big breaths of relief out at each success.

 

He carried Willow out to the living room carefully, murmuring to her quietly as he walked.

 

"Harold is making us lunch now, Princess and then you'll have your nap and Uncle Louis might just join you actually and-"

 

He stuttered to a stop as he realized his living room had been rearranged.

 

The coffee-table was placed to the far wall, his rug rolled up and a blanket laid there instead and on the blanket sat several plates of food-stuffs and- well, _Harry_.

 

One knee bent, arm dangling over it and his hair now in a bun, he smiled up at Louis and lifted a small bottle.

 

"Cider okay?"

 

Louis nodded, still open-mouthed at his surprise.

 

"Is this what you do on your days off?" Louis wondered then.

 

"Only for cute babies," Harry replied.

 

Of course. Louis should know that none of this was for _him_. Because he - _evidently_ \- was not worth making a fuss over. He _wanted_ to be the kind of guy that Harry would make a fuss over though. And he began to frown in consideration of that fact. He was never a man to chase, exactly, although he'd caught a few men after a pursuit in his time. So the fact he wanted Harry to like him, to approve of him, was kind of strange.

 

He wondered what Niall had that was so damn wonderful. Must be hung like a donkey or something.

 

"So," Louis tucked Willow into her cradle and sat cross legged on the blanket.

 

"Welcome to my tea-party," Harry gestured. "I have home-made sausage rolls and crustless sandwiches along with some fresh strawberries and cakes I made on Friday..."

 

Louis looked at him. _Stared_ in fact.

 

"Are you even human?" He wondered.

 

Harry looked bemused.

 

"It didn't take long..."

 

Louis hummed, thinking he had a long way to go before he'd ever meet Harry's standard and that was probably too far to come while Harry was in his employ. Plus the guy already had a dynamic blonde boyfriend who hugged him hard. Louis didn't even need to be considering romantic possibilities at all if he was honest.

 

It was just-

 

 _Well_...

 

Harry really _was_ beautiful. Inside and out. And Louis had maybe never met anyone like him before or felt a stirring of want for someone like him before. And he was on a sex-ban but that didn't mean he couldn't _look_.

 

He liked looking way too much was the thing. Harry began to fidget under his gaze.

 

"Help yourself," he said through a mouthful of quiche as Louis went creeper.

 

He began to load up a plate unlike Harry's method of helping himself from each dish and holding out a hand to catch the crumbs. Louis settled his back against the sofa-front and popped a chicken-bite into his mouth.

 

"Did you call your granddad?" Louis asked then.

 

Harry looked at him, apparently surprised by the question.

 

"Yeah, I spoke to him Friday..."

 

"What did you say?" Louis wondered.

 

Harry smiled a bit.

 

"I told him a beautiful woman had stolen my heart," he admitted.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Harry, does your grandfather think you're straight?"

 

Harry blushed a bit and nodded.

 

"Yeah, he does. It's just easier than...you know, he's kind of old-fashioned," he explained.

 

Louis nodded widely.

 

"Same. My mum told my grandparents I was marrying my work. Luckily they never caught me out on that little lie..."

 

Harry bit into his lip.

 

"I took a guy to meet Gerald once. Like, just said he was my mate...but, I think he knew, sort of. He said how much I smiled with him there."

 

"Must have been an important guy?" Louis broached, nibbling on ham sandwiches.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"He was kind of clingy, actually. Didn't like me going anywhere without him. I realized after that I should never have taken him there."

 

"Not Niall then," Louis surmised aloud. "He doesn't strike me as the clingy type."

 

Harry glanced at him, a curve to his lips and warmth in his eyes. He held it for two seconds before he spat out some giggles.

 

"Does he seem like _my_ type then?" Harry asked through guffaws. "Jesus, Louis," he clutched his ribs and went sideways on the blanket.

 

"What?" Louis asked, annoyed. "What's so bloody funny?"

 

"Niall isn't my _boyfriend_!" Harry gasped around his mirth. " _Ohmygod_ , wait till I tell him you said that..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes as his cheeks heated.

 

"Was kind of hoping it wouldn't be that funny..."

 

"What on earth made you think...?" Harry shook his head.

 

"Well, he called you gorgeous and grabbed you and you spent the night at his, what else was I supposed to think?" Louis defended.

 

Harry sobered a bit, reaching for a strawberry and biting half, sucking it slightly as his green eyes met Louis'.

 

"I can see why you came to that conclusion." Harry stole Louis' phrase.

 

"Good," Louis huffed. "Thank you."

 

"But no, Nialler is not my guy," he tried to stifle a tiny giggle and failed. "I don't like blondes."

 

Louis reached for a sausage roll and took a hefty bite.

 

"Well, if you're not betrothed to the Irish one I'm happy to pay you to cook for me for as long as you can stick it," Louis posed.

 

Harry smiled up at him having stayed on his side, head in hand propped up by his elbow on the floor.

 

"We'll see how long little Miss needs me for, hm?" Harry offered in return.

 

Louis swallowed. Ernie would be back, probably sooner rather than later and Harry hadn't even been here a month yet and Louis wanted him to stay forever.

 

Willow began to grizzle so Louis rolled to his knees, carefully lifting her up.

 

"Best go feed and change her," he smiled.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Need any help?"

 

Louis twisted his lips.

 

"No, I think we're good," he said standing up and carrying her away.

 

//

 

"Mayday, Mayday!! Emergency!"

 

Louis couldn't reach for the bathroom door to knock it open but he was leaning over the counter trying to reach with his toes when Harry stumbled in, catching Louis' toe and making him hiss.

 

"Fuck, ouch! Not a good idea," Louis muttered to himself.

 

"Oops, sorry," Harry winced, "What's wrong?" He added right after.

 

Louis held up wet, poop-smeared arms.

 

"It's just gone everywhere," he pouted. "I can't cope with this..."

 

"Shh, shh," Harry soothed Willow who was bellowing on the counter, tummy down and shit-covered bum up.

 

He picked her up and carried her over to the bath, turning on the taps to the shower-head, lifting it down to test the temperature before gently washing her off.

 

The crying slowed with the trickle of rain-like water on her skin and Harry smiled, flicking Louis a look.

 

"Okay, one down, how you doing?"

 

Louis was stood motionless in awe.

 

He quickly moved to the sink to scrub his fore-arms, gripping the hem of his top to twist off over his head and throw it in the hamper. He glanced at his jeans and Harry prayed inwardly that they were staying on because-

 

Well, Louis was topless and that was his _boss_ , for fuck's sake. That was his _fucking_ boss and he shouldn't be looking, let alone _staring_ and he shouldn't be-

 

"Hey," A warm, solid arm pressed into his.

 

Louis was kneeling beside him at the bath.

 

 _Topless_.

 

"Hi," Harry managed breathily, low and husky.

 

Louis looked at him and Harry swallowed; still staring into his face. _God_ , his eye-lashes were _incredible_ and his face was so perfect, all sharp and soft and blue and tan. He did the cutest nose-scrunches at watching Willow. He had soft puffs under his eyes from not sleeping well as opposed to dark circles like Harry.

 

And Harry absolutely could _not_ fancy his boss.

 

"Do you want to sleep with her in your bed?" Harry suggested, remembering Louis' original plan to take a nap the same time as Willow.

 

Louis frowned uncertainly.

 

"C-can I? Won't I hurt her?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Lay on your back with her on your chest. I'll check on you in an hour or so and make sure."

 

Louis nodded and got up while Harry lifted Willow out of the bath to dry her off and re-dress her including a fresh nappy.

 

Louis settled in bed with the tiny baby on his chest, letting out a soft sigh. The gentle weight of Willow and her little weak breaths were enough to lull him off, the smell of baby-related products powdery and sweet in the room.

 

Harry slipped away once Louis' eyes closed and he pulled the door up gently behind him.

 

//

 

When Harry checked on them, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself barking out a laugh.

 

Instead he got his phone out and tiptoed over, setting it to camera-mode, snapping the sight that had him rocking silently in amusement.

 

Louis was asleep on his front and Willow had somehow ended up curled over his head cutely, her face smushed into his hair.

 

Harry reached down and gently lifted her up just in case she wasn't properly supported but he couldn't help cradling the baby and watching Louis sleep for a moment. He sighed out at the way Louis' thick lashes fanned his cheeks.

 

"Did I crush her?"

 

Louis' voice startled him and he cleared his throat guiltily, blushing hard at being caught looking. Hopefully Louis just thought he was attending to the baby's needs.

 

"No, she's fine. She thinks your head is a pillow..."

 

Louis smirked into the pillow, eyes still closed.

 

"Guess I am kind of soft."

 

"You can sleep for longer if you want, I'll take the little lady out of your way for a bit while I make dinner..."

 

"Harry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Order take-out?" Louis asked. "I don't want you to cook on your days off."

 

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from saying how he liked doing it. He had quickly been taken advantage of by other employers for his willingness and he didn't see Louis doing that but still, he had learned the hard way on that front.

 

"Okay, you like Chinese?"

 

"Love it," Louis assured, pushing his face back into his pillow.

 

//

 

Louis made sure he was home early on Harry's next night off and his nanny seemed to be relieved at his appearance, cradling the tiny Willow until Louis came out from his shower to plop next to him on the sofa. Harry handed the baby over and Louis- _still_ _awkward_ \- took her in a tangle of limbs, blushing a bit as Harry snorted at him.

 

"Sure you'll be okay?" Harry teased, getting up.

 

He went and got ready and Louis made great pains to be fully submerged in baby-sitting so that he didn't track Harry's graceful lope through the house. He was wearing smarter clothes than normal- grey jeans and a white shirt with a jacket.

 

Louis couldn't help the way his eyes- _under low lids and with his chin dipped_ \- slid across the room with the movement of Harry's legs.

 

"I'm not usually late back," Harry called as he slung a scarf around his neck, flicking his hair out from under it.

 

Louis stared, licking his lips and parting them after.

 

Harry's brows furrowed.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Louis snapped out of his creepy stalker staring and nodded, pressing his lips together as he tilted his chin back to his chest so he could baby-talk to Willow.

 

"M'fine," he mumbled between soft murmurings. "Have a nice time, tell Gerald I said _Hi_ and sorry for last week," he added.

 

Harry nodded and left with a wave, Louis knocking his head back on the sofa.

 

Willow gurgled.

 

"I know, he's fucking gorgeous, right?" Louis hummed.

 

Willow made a ba-ba-ba sound, soft and unmeaningful.

 

"Yeah, no chance, I know," Louis agreed with her sadly.

 

She grizzled a bit and Louis sighed.

 

"Sorry to say it sweetheart, but your Uncle doesn't deserve guys like Harry..."

 

Willow promptly bust into tears so Louis rolled up to carry out the usual change-feed-bathe routine of the evening.

 

"Yep, that's the breaks," Louis muttered as he headed to the bathroom.

 

//

 

It was around ten when Harry came in, instantly creeping as he noticed the darkness in the living room and he guessed Louis must have put Willow down early to get some much-needed rest.

 

He was surprised then, to see Louis fast asleep on the couch, sprawled on his back, one arm arced over his head, the other draped to the floor, one leg straight and the other bent with a knee flopped out.

 

He was in boxers and a vest and Harry knew he didn't leave him dressed like that so he thought maybe Louis had another changing crisis while he was gone but still...Louis might be cold so he moved forward quietly to roll the sofa-throw over his little body.

 

And Louis was kind of compact he noticed, maybe 5'8 with a scrawny strength but he had lovely arms and the most delicious thighs Harry had ever seen on a man and the way his vest had rucked up an inch made him want to press kisses there, against his toned, smooth belly.

 

Louis snuffled in his sleep and Harry reared back, checking on Willow in her carry cradle and although she was wide awake blinking at him, she was content, not crying for food or for a change.

 

Harry smiled at the pair of them, sneaking her off to feed her so Louis wouldn't have to disturb his sleep.

 

"Don't even think about it," came a husky, sleep-deep voice, a small body curling over into the sofa.

 

Harry paused, frozen like a thief caught mid-steal.

 

"I, uh..."

 

"It's your night off, Harold," Louis hummed, tucking his chin into his chest as he folded his arms.

 

He seemed to notice something different and tugged at the material overlapping his chest. He opened his eyes then, turning his face right to look at Harry who was halfway to the kitchen.

 

"You even covered me up...you're like a mother hen," Louis observed.

 

Harry shrugged with a sheepish smile.

 

Oh god, it was so, so wrong of Louis to find that sexy. What could possibly be attractive about a man who wanted to mother him? Maybe it was the fact he'd never really been cared for like that, in a maternal way and now he had someone in his living space who was the strong end of that scale, his hormones were all mixed up. Confused was what he was. _Yes_ , that was it. He was _confused_.

 

Louis rolled from the couch ungracefully- lots of kicking legs to rid the blanket and hands on the coffee table to balance- but he stretched before coming toward Harry and he couldn't help but notice the way the gorgeous nanny's eyes were settled at his midriff.

 

Louis looked down with a frown and realized his belly was poking out of the hem of his vest which had worked up to his navel.

 

"Oops, sorry about that," Louis tugged it down gently with his fingers, blushing slightly. "Didn't mean to subject you to my fat belly..."

 

He moved quickly, scooping the handles of the carrier out of Harry's fingers before he could reply.

 

"I'll feed little Miss and we'll see you in the morning?" Louis checked, yawning wide and not bothering to hide it behind his hand like he usually would.

 

He blinked sleepily at the microwave as it counted down the seconds to the warming bottle.

 

Harry hovered and Louis eventually looked at him, peeking under his lashes.

 

"You're not fat Louis," he said and then he turned and went into his room, leaving Louis with an arched brow.

 

//

 

Work had become a hideous mess that Louis wanted to get as far away from as possible. Unfortunately the bigger the crisis in the office, the more he was needed. Zayn, _fortunately_ , was sticking by him and assuring people that Louis had everything under control since more staff had left for the Super-Tech flash deal and Louis was minutely grateful for the fact Zayn was using his cigarette breaks to talk people into staying.

 

He had a board meeting planned for Monday but right now he needed everyone to enjoy their Friday so he could finish on time and relieve Harry so he could have his date night or his Niall night or whatever he wanted to do with his free time.

 

When it got to four o'clock he sent an announcement out saying everyone could go home and he could hear the happy chatter of his work staff as they left the building.

 

Zayn bounded up the stairs to sit on the edge of his desk as he packed up.

 

"Good move, boss-man..."

 

Louis nodded with a tight press of his lips.

 

"Why are they all jumping ship, Zayn? Is it really so bad here?"

 

Zayn frowned, shaking his head.

 

"You pay above- average wages and put a lot of effort into staff engagement," his friend assured. "Don't worry about these cowboys, it'll all come unstuck before long."

 

Louis flicked his worried blue eyes to his friend's dark brown ones.

 

"How many more do I lose though before that happens?"

 

Zayn arched a brow.

 

"Want me to go spy on them?"

 

Louis smiled then, his first genuine one of the day apart from when he'd said goodbye to Willow this morning.

 

"As much as I would like that, I wouldn't want you to get caught up in whatever warfare they have planned," Louis said, cupping Zayn's neck fondly. "Besides, I need you here, you're the only one convincing people to stay."

 

Zayn tilted his head, pursing his lips.

 

"Drinks tonight?"

 

Louis shook his head. "Tomorrow?" He offered instead.

 

"Can't, meeting Perrie," His friend mused.

 

"Oh?" Louis smirked. "And who's Perrie?"

 

"A girl," Zayn smiled. "Met her last time we went out without you."

 

Louis arched a brow. "Great, so I was a bad omen for you before..."

 

Zayn chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Guess your no-sex bet was rubbish since you aren't getting any anyway..."

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"Are you?" Zayn asked him interestedly. "Louis, are you fucking the nanny?"

 

"No," Louis denied honestly. "But if I wanted to would it be very wrong?"

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around him with a cackle.

 

"Fuck mate, you're like proper settling down!"

 

Louis made a horrified face and stepped back.

 

"Hey I just said I'd come out tomorrow, you're the one with a girlfriend!"

 

Zayn gave him a smug smirk as he headed to the door.

 

"Nice try, Tommo...don't forget the bet though, Jack will be all over you if you even think about sexing your nanny..."

 

"Funnily enough some of us respect working relationship boundaries!" Louis called as Zayn slid through his door with a parting wave.

 

Louis sat back down in his seat heavily, pushing his hands into his hair.

 

He literally did not know what to do. But he couldn't dwell on it now so he jumped up, grabbing his backpack and heading home, locking up carefully behind him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 

"Louis, I'd like you to meet my best friend Niall."

 

Louis slipped his fingers through his just-washed hair, tugging the string of his joggers tight to tie it, pulling down the rucked curl of his tee until it covered his torso. He stuck his hand out to the blonde guy who'd come for Harry only last week.

 

"Hi, I'm Louis."

 

"Yeah, I know mate," Niall grinned and Harry frowned at him but Louis just smiled back.

 

"Course you do, I'm sure Harry keeps you up to date with his employment," Louis murmured.

 

Niall arched a brow.

 

"Oh yeah? And the-"

 

"We have to go now," Harry cut over his friend, putting a big hand to his chest.

 

He was back in plaid, red tonight, his hair flowing. He had on another red and purple plaid under it with his worn brown leather boots.

 

"Oh," Niall flicked his friend a look, then broke into a knowing smile. "Oh! Oh right...yeah, we have to go," he agreed, turning toward the door while Harry let out a relieved sigh.

 

"So Louis, you single?" Niall asked as he bopped from foot to foot.

 

Louis lifted his brows at Nialls' back, flicking a look at Harry with a questioned furrow of his brows.

 

"I am in fact single," Louis confirmed with a nod as Niall turned at the door.

 

"I might know someone," the blonde offered. "You know, depending on your type?"

 

Louis licked his lips, hand bracketing the edge of the door as Harry slid into the hallway and tried to hide his flaming cheeks. Louis was bemused by this turn in conversation but still, no harm in being honest.

 

"Well, not only do I have a month-old baby to take care of, badly may I add, but I'm also on a sex-ban right now," he explained. "For another two weeks."

 

Niall's brows shot into his hairline.

 

"Sex ban?"

 

"Drunken bet," Louis shrugged and Niall 'ahh'd' and nodded.

 

"So, not up for a drink then?" Niall checked. "I know a really nice guy..."

 

"Come _on,_ Niall," Harry enunciated through clenched teeth, hooking a hand around his elbow to drag him away. "Don't think my boss needs you matchmaking for him," he added lowly.

 

And Louis felt a sting hit him in his chest at the reminder. _Shit_. He was Harry's _boss_. Of course he couldn't- _No_ , it was just wrong. Completely wrong. It would be no different than fucking one of his office-staff only-

 

Well none of them had Harry's aesthetics for a start.

 

"Have a good night," Louis waved them off, pressing his back to the door to let out a long breath.

 

He startled when a rapid sharp knocking occurred, making him jump up. He had to take a breath before turning to re-open the door.

 

"Seriously though, blind date if you fancy it? No sex," Niall shoved a card into his hand. "Text me and I'll sort it all out..."

 

"Niall!" Harry's voice was angry from the elevator and Louis chuckled, nodding quickly.

 

"Alright, I'll think about it."

 

He shut the door again and considered the card in his fingers.

 

"Waaaahhhhh!"

 

He sighed, slipping it into his pocket.

 

 _Okay maybe not_ , he mused, heading to settle Willow from her upset.

 

//

 

Harry stayed out again and Louis took Willow to the park again. Mostly to get into a  routine and to get used to handling her in public but-

 

Well okay, maybe part of him wanted to catch Harry on his walk home too.

 

They circled the graded pond together, Louis singing his favourite songs to the baby while no-one was in earshot and when a group of lost tourists stopped him for directions he'd had to huddle away from the pram a bit to look at the map, glancing back to make sure no predators were about to snatch the baby while he was distracted.

 

Unfortunately Louis hadn't put the brake on, one of those little things it was easy to forget and sometimes he did but usually he had his full attention on the child and not elsewhere so when the pram began to drift, nudged by the breeze, at first he didn't notice.

 

Of course on one of his regular checks over his shoulder, he realized Willow was in motion and shoved the tourists out of the way to scramble after her, but the pram was fetching pace and he'd never been a good runner.

 

" _Fuck_!" He yelled, looking about wildly for help to stop the runaway carriage as it careened down the hill, heading for the smaller duck pond which didn't have fencing around it. "Help! Fuck, help me!"

 

The tourists were chattering worriedly behind him as he belted down the hill; the pram only meters from crashing sideways into the small pond and Louis didn't want to think about Willow being tossed out, about how long her little lungs would be absorbing water before he pelted down after her, knowing the shortest seconds could be any risk at all to the tiny baby.

 

"Please," he begged, tears coming to his eyes as his lungs burned and his legs went hard with the pace he was keeping and he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment but when he opened them, it was like Superman had swooped out of the sky.

 

Harry had the pram's front bar tucked under his foot and a screaming Willow in his arms.

 

"Oh god!" Louis choked, thundering to a stop but just throwing his arms around them both in his full-panic mode, breathing sharp and ragged as he swallowed hard and tried not to-

 

"Fuck, _fuck_..." His voice wobbled and broke and he was full-on sobbing in the click of two fingers and Harry stood there confused until he was spurred into action.

 

He pulled his free arm out from under Louis' and curved it around his shoulders, bringing him into his body where Willow laid on his arm and Louis rubbed his wet face into her little onesie, clinging to the big man holding them both as he had a minor break down.

 

"Hey, easy, Lou," Harry hummed, rubbing his back with a gentle hand and twisting to place Willow back in the pram now she'd stopped crying and if he thought Louis would let go, he was wrong.

 

The smaller man just shuffled closer and wrapped both arms around his waist, holding on tight.

 

"She's okay, it's alright," Harry soothed, bear-hugging him. "It happens to the best of us..."

 

"The hill-I thought...the pond...thought..." He pressed his cheek harder into Harry's chest and Harry began to rub between his shoulder blades.

 

"She might've got wet, it's not deep enough to drown in," Harry assured, spectacularly reading Louis' mind, Louis felt.

 

"Couldn't-fast enough-too short..."

 

Harry chuckled at that, easing back to look into Louis' face. Something crumpled in his dimpled features and the pad of a big thumb brushed under his eye.

 

"She's okay, I promise...look-" He stepped away a bit to tilt the pram so Louis could see Willow, wide awake but fidgeting cutely, her big blue eyes fixing right on him.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," she gurgled cutely, making Louis feel like a proper idiot.

 

He stepped away from Harry's lovely big, warm body and cleared his throat, cheeks dusted with a blush.

 

"God, I'm so sorry...this isn't what you signed up for," Louis grimaced apologetically.

 

Harry licked his lips, capturing the bowed one between his teeth.

 

"No, but I'm having fun anyway..."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Really, Harold? Come on now, I didn't have you pinned as a liar," Louis scoffed, moving to check on Willow even though he could see she was perfectly fine.

 

A swarm of bodies surrounded the pram then, the tourists breaking out into applause for Harry. Louis rolled his eyes but thanked them quietly.

 

"This Mr. Louis?" One lady asked, the one with the map who appeared to speak the most English.

 

Louis looked mortified as he choked on his response.

 

"Baby-sitter," Harry explained easily and---

 

Why hadn't Louis just said that?

 

"Ah, nice together," she nodded at them, pressing  a hand into each of their arms as they stood side by side. "We can have picture?"

 

Louis narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, flicking his fringe away a bit, about to object but Harry nodded and slipped an arm around Louis' shoulders for the shot, bringing the pram up to his other side expertly.

 

Louis folded his arms and pouted sulkily, smiling wanly when he was told to say 'cheese' by Harry.

 

After that he grabbed the pram and moved quickly off, Harry pressing two hands prayer-style together to part with their new acquaintances. He quickened after Louis, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

 

Louis avoided looking at him, talking only to Willow and humming as she grizzled and it wasn't until they got home and he was lifting Willow from the carrier to take her to the bathroom that he looked over at Harry who had his back to him, automatically making tea.

 

"I'll make us some dinner later," Louis said softly, padding to the bathroom with the baby in his arms.

 

//

 

"You call this food?"

 

Harry was scooping up his macaroni cheese and eating it with a dimpled smile despite his words of protest.

 

Louis arched a brow. The TV was on low and Willow was asleep in her carrier. He and Harry were at opposite ends of the sofa and Louis didn't like how suddenly his blood felt magnetic; at opposite polar to the beautiful man sat two feet away.

 

"Hey, cheese is protein and pasta is good for you," Louis defended.

 

"What about vegetables?" Harry asked.

 

Louis blinked.

 

"You can always eat out on your nights off," he suggested sweetly.

 

Harry just smiled and took another bite.

 

"It's actually very good. is this all you make? You got good at it?" He teased.

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

"When you meet my mother you'll understand why I was never taught to cook," he mused quietly, sitting up as Willow choked a bit before she cried.

 

"Feeding time," Louis hummed, plucking her out of the carrier to take her to the kitchen.

 

She didn't take the bottle properly the first few tries. Louis was getting red in the face and a little bit frustrated, sure that Willow could sense his inability to care for her hence why she was refusing to let him feed her.

 

Harry determinedly stayed on the sofa drumming his fingers gently on the seat next to him as he flicked Louis looks, calling out to ask if he was okay.

 

Louis knew if Harry offered to take over the task, he'd probably end up in another melt-down so he was eternally grateful the other man didn't try and take over where he was failing.

 

"Hey, she likes strawberry, you know," Harry said, standing up. "I'll run to the shop and get some milkshake, if we use a bit to wean her, she might take it..."

 

Louis glanced as him , distressed and embarrassed but nodded his agreement, trying to settle a rather grumpy Willow while he waited.

 

A few moments later she took the teat of the bottle and began to suckle but big chokes sounded out afterwards, wet and horrifying. Louis quickly turned her to her front to watch the milk splash from her mouth to the floor but she was still making the choking noises and he didn't know what to do.

 

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

 

He rubbed her back, patted it gently, prayed to god and tried to clear her airway with his little finger, all things Harry had taught him ( _maybe not the praying_ ) but nothing was working and he was worked up and helpless by the time a knock sounded on the door.

 

He didn't have time to think that Harry had his own key, assuming he'd forgotten it or had his hands full or was just being super-polite when Louis was home, preferring to announce his reappearance but whatever the case Louis was not expecting to open the door to-

 

"Boo-bear!" Joanna Tomlinson sing-songed, about to step inside and noticing the choking baby draped front down over his forearm. "What on earth is this?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes and stormed back inside, sitting on the sofa to tap gently on Willow's back.

 

"This is your grand-daughter, mother. Ernie kindly left her on my doorstep only I'm not an expert with babies as you can see-"

 

"Hand her to me!" His mother snapped and he frowned as she took the baby, pressing her to her shoulder and firmly patting away until Willow choked up the milk she had mis-swallowed, the white liquid spluttering all down her back. "Good grief, Louis, this is no way for a baby to live..."

 

Louis glared at her, lips pressing thinly together.

 

"I've got a nanny for her, actually. An expert. If that makes you feel any better. I'm sorry that you showed up at the one moment she was choking but-"

 

"Where is this nanny then?" Joanna demanded sharply and Louis opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out because he was interrupted.

 

"Um...hi," Harry waved from the open doorway, biting down on his lip nervously.

 

His eyes flicked to Willow who he noted was with the visitor and not Louis.

 

"You just left the baby choking?" Joanna stood and accused.

 

One of Harry's brows furrowed, the other arched.

 

"Choking? No, she wouldn't take the b-"

 

"I found her choking," Joanna cut over him. "Honestly, you should have seen by now that Louis can't be left with a baby this young..."

 

Louis' gritted his teeth and went red in the face.

 

Harry's light bemusement turned into something more serious as he frowned, heading toward Joanna. She turned away so that he couldn't retrieve the baby.

 

"Louis is an excellent care-giver," Harry said with a confused look at the way Joanna wandered over to the window with Willow.

 

Joanna scoffed.

 

"I expect you've got all the qualifications but I think my granddaughter should come with me," Joanna said.

 

"I tried to ring you two weeks ago!" Louis accused. "You didn't answer."

 

"I was away, darling," she flicked her free hand dismissively and Harry's eyes went from Louis to his mother and back again.

 

"Well, we're managing fine so we don't need any help," Louis said resolutely.

 

Joanna chuckled lightly and the sound made Louis cringe. _Always_. Always she had to remind him what a fucking failure he was. Of course she did. Just that one time when David- _one of the twins_ \- had picked up a plug which had loose wires and it was of course his fault. Never mind it wasn't his plug or his house it was lying around in (but in fact, hers) because he was the one who hadn't watched the twins for every second.

 

And this was why he never saw them anymore, because he wasn't trusted. In fact Harry was the first person to actually let Louis do this, the hard way, by making his own mistakes. He didn't know how much he appreciated Harry going to the shop until he'd come back, defending him in front of his mother.

 

"Darling," Joanna hummed condescendingly, finally passing the baby to Harry who realized instantly it was only due to the fact Willow needed changing now.

 

He bundled her up and headed to the bathroom, giving Louis a long look but only gaining his profile as he refused to look back.

 

"Mum, Ernie left her with me, okay?" Louis argued, hands in fisted balls. "Just give me a chance to work this out."

 

She arched a brow, pursing her lips in distaste as she looked around.

 

"You think this is any place for a baby? You don't even know when your brother will be back!" She posed.

 

Louis stared at her under quivering lashes.

 

"She'll be safe and well-cared for until he does." He said only, more a threat than a promise.

 

"And you've had the nanny checked out? CRB and references?"

 

Louis gritted his teeth again.

 

"Yes," he ground out, lying through them.

 

"Well I suppose I can't force you to hand her over to me..." Joanna stood again to walk towards the door.

 

"That's the only reason you came?" He mocked.

 

"Ernest called me and told me the situation. He asked me to check on you..."

 

Louis shook his head with a bitter smile.

 

"Bastard couldn't even call me to find out how his daughter is..."

 

"Don't speak of your brother like that, dear," Joanna chastised lightly.

 

"How is he so perfect when he dumped his baby?!" Louis wondered loudly.

 

"I can't speak to you," Joanna wafted her hand again. "I'll come back and check on you," she added with a smile- a cold one.

 

With that she was through the door and gone.

 

Louis let out a puff of enraged breath and unclenched his quivering hands.

 

He sensed more than heard Harry tiptoeing back toward the room, hovering in the doorway.

 

"Lou? Are you alright?"

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from breaking down again. God knew he didn't need Harry to see any more of that weakness.

 

"I'm going to bed," he said low and gritty, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll feed Willow at three," he promised as he headed to his room, head down and body tense.

 

Harry watched him go with an unhappy pout on his lips.

 

//

 

Watching Louis feed a baby was quite incredible.

 

He had none of the awkwardness and tension that he held when he was being watched. He was curled, cute and soft, the baby in the crook of his arm and the bottle in his hand, supported and steady.

 

He had this glow about him, softness and smiles. His hair was sleep-wrecked, his face fuzzy with growth. Harry wanted to watch him, wanted to hear him sing to Willow again just so he could hear his lovely raspy voice.

 

"I'm not creeping, honest," he introduced his presence, pushing off the doorjamb to come into the living room.

 

Louis looked up, tensing a bit but then relaxing as Harry smiled.

 

Harry sat beside him, hair up wearing matching shorts and tee pajamas in a baseball design.

 

"I can see why you don't cook," Harry offered into the stillness.

 

Louis managed a light breathy chuckle.

 

"Yeah, not exactly mother of the year is she? I'm so sorry you got dragged into that..."

 

"She asked you if you'd had me referenced," Harry broached.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Yep."

 

"You lied."

 

Louis looked at him, the softness of his eyes in the early hour, the way he looked more like a student lounging on a communal sofa than a nanny in his penthouse.

 

"Does it bother you?"

 

Harry frowned.

 

"No, but she's right, you should..."

 

"Liam is reference enough," Louis shrugged, propping up the bottle as Willow got halfway through it.

 

"Did she really choke?" Harry asked him then and Louis nodded, going tense.

 

Harry winced, wishing he hadn't broached the sore subject. He reached out, his big hand curling around Louis' sweat-pant covered knee.

 

"It's okay you know, it's normal for that to happen..."

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Apparently it means I'm going to kill her," he cast bitterly.

 

"Fuck that Louis, you know you can do this," Harry urged and maybe it was the swear-word but Louis looked up.

 

"You really think I can, too," he mused, pressing his lips together so they curled up ruefully in the corners.

 

"I _know_ you can," Harry assured. "I've barely told you anything yet you're picking it up perfectly..."

 

"Apart from the choking..." Louis sighed.

 

"Look, I left for a reason because I want you to feel confident to deal with these things. If I did it all for you, how would that make you feel accomplished?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"I know, Harold."

 

Harry licked his lips, eyes tracing over Louis' tired features, fingers lifting from his knee to brush his fringe back. It was way too intimate, far over a line that was boss-employee. But Harry couldn't stop himself, his breath hitching as Louis looked up at him with the biggest, most vulnerable blue eyes.

 

The way Louis was staring at him was not what Harry considered professional and yet when those blue orbs shifted to his lips, he felt himself licking them again, unconsciously flirting because _yeah_ , he wanted Louis' lovely pink lips on his, moving would be even better and then he could say he'd kissed a man like Louis Tomlinson- brave and scared and successful and weak.

 

Louis's upper lip was on the thin side but when Harry flicked his gaze down he was surprisingly pleased with the generous surge of his lower lip and he could only imagine how theirs would fit together- Harry's gratuitously plump lower lip and bowed top lip, so red he constantly got asked if he was wearing lipstick.

 

Louis may well have been considering the same thing because he'd leaned closer a bit, head tilting to the side curiously and it was only when Willow cried that Louis jerked back, leaving Harry in the forward motion of leaning in, having to right himself to make it seem like he _wasn't_ leaning in which was-

 

Which was a _lie_.

 

Louis took Willow and scuttled to the bathroom and Harry leaned his elbows on his knees and dug his fingers into his hair.

 

"Fuck," he sighed out.

 

Louis was his _boss_ , he reminded himself. No kissing the boss. _Right?_ Right.

 

He stood and headed back to his room, wishing his body agreed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

 

There were those moments in life, often at the worst times, when you wished the ground would swallow you up.

 

Maybe it was because you'd tripped in front of a gorgeous guy or because you'd said something so unbelievably stupid not even your mother would think it was cute.

 

Louis had- _accidentally_ _of_ _course_ \- walked in on Harry showering. Not just showering by himself but showering with Willow. He was cradling the little baby and humming to her while he danced around the cubicle ensuring she didn't get any of the full spray from the head of the shower.

 

But the real crime- the one that made Louis want to shrivel up and die- was that he was rooted to the spot, salaciously watching them through the misted glass. He couldn't see specifics- _not that he wanted to_ \- but the hazy peach silhouette of the long-haired hunk being cute with his niece was about the last straw for Louis' weakening will-power and he had to finally admit to himself that he had a problem.

 

Other than the hardness bulging under his sweatpants- where he pressed his balled-up towel- _he found Harry attractive_.

 

And that wouldn't do. Harry was his employee and he deserved the same respect all his other employees demanded and this was-

 

Wrong.

 

 _Very wrong_.

 

He flicked his lashes up.

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck!_

 

When had Harry gotten out of the shower? When had he wrapped that tiny thing he called a towel around his hips?

 

"Oh, hi..." He was blushing, holding onto Willow's little hand with a thumb and finger, dancing it up and down. "Er-sorry, did I forget to lock the door?"

 

Louis backed out of the room without saying a word and threw himself on his bed, slamming his door shut.

 

_This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening!_

 

He was sure he could convince himself that Harry's wet, dark hair- ultra long without the springy curl it had dry- and taut body with soft-looking skin were not his thing. Not attractive in the slightest. In fact, as only a body, although Louis might find him attractive; he was a man of substance, of--

 

He was a man of one night stands, mostly.

 

But personality was his Achilles heel here. He had never dreamed of a scenario where a very outwardly attractive male would have the kind of persona that would have him weak and- damn it, he was _rutting_! Against his fucking bed!

 

This was not on, he had to do something, he had to-

 

"Ah, yeah," he fisted a hand around himself, pushing into fingers instead of cotton.

 

Okay, maybe not his best plan but.

 

"F-fuck...yes!"

 

He bit his lip telling himself to shut up already, people could hear. _Harry_ could most probably hear for fuck's sake. But fuck it if it wasn't good. He hadn't touched himself in too long and he wanted it to be Harry he was sheathing himself with instead of his own fingers, wanted it to be his body he was sinking into, his curls his fingers were tangled in instead of sheets.

 

"Ah-ah!" He canted his hips, needing more than the dry abrasion of his digits. He needed kisses from sinful-looking lips, he needed big hands on him everywhere, he needed-

 

"Lou?"

 

A knock accompanied the calling of his name. He choked a bit, close to his high and stuttering to a stop.

 

"Uh...yeah?" He called hesitantly back.

 

"I just gotta run to the shop for some sausages! Willow's sleeping though!"

 

"Erm..okay!" Louis called back, waiting until he heard the front door shut before stroking over himself slow and gentle.

 

He waited at least three minutes before relaxing back into it.

 

"Ohh, _yeahh_ ," he sighed, smiling at the pleasure warming him all over. He knelt up, pushing his hand down hard and rubbing his thumb over his tip.

 

"You like that, hm? Right there, huh?"

 

His eyes fluttered shut as he acted out his own personal fantasy, jutting up into his hand and twisting his wrist on the fall to his base.

 

"Fuck yeah!" He cried, high pitched and needy. If it was Harry's big hand around him, he'd be falling apart right now, somehow his little fingers didn't seem to be enough.

 

He quickened his pace, knowing he didn't have long and anyway, Willow needed watching in case she choked again or fell out of the carrier or-

 

Louis shook away the thoughts before he lost his erection completely, replacing them with Harry, sprawled on his back, legs wide open, eyes blown and lips bitten red, that glorious hair fanned out behind him.

 

" _So fucking good_ ," he groaned to himself. "Look so pretty..."

 

His hand was slow but it was thorough, reaching over all of his shaft, lazily stroking in a way that made him choke out sounds and gasp for breath.

 

He couldn't help it, the way his mind pictured it happening, the way his body thought it was real.

 

It was so sweet, the climax, almost too good to bear but the whine in his throat was evidence to how good it felt, the sound throaty and sated. _Yes, yes, yes!_

 

Louis sighed, stroking himself through it, collapsing forward onto the bed.

 

After a re-wash of his essential parts and getting dressed into jeans and a tee, he snuck a look into the corridor to check on sounds from Willow.

 

What he heard was _cooking_. _Harry cooking_ to be precise.

 

How did he-?

 

Louis gulped, instantly flushing bright red at the idea of Harry hearing him. He'd deliberately stopped censoring himself thinking Harry was out. Nobody could get to the shop and back that quickly, surely?!

 

"Eh...that was quick," Louis scratched the back of his neck, the tips of his ears pink as Harry glanced at him.

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

"Oh um...I saw your neighbour on my way out, Mrs. Goldstein? She said she had some lovely bangers from the butcher's in town so she offered them to me...said you needed feeding up and I agreed..."

 

Louis was too embarrassed still to be miffed.

 

"How long have you been back?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant and totally failing. He twisted the salt shaker between finger and thumb against the table.

 

"Er," Harry cleared his throat again and Louis knew it then for certain. _Harry had heard him_. Holy Shit. "Not long, like couple of minutes..."

 

Louis flicked his gaze to the pan of browning sausages. More like _ten_ minutes, he mused silently to himself.

 

Harry was hunched over the pan deliberately avoiding looking at him and Louis was eternally grateful.

 

"I was thinking of taking Willow to the baby-swim group at the pool this morning," Louis said, getting up to check on his niece.

 

She was still sleeping so he settled on the sofa, toes on the coffee-table edge.

 

"Good idea," Harry called. "You can meet the other parents and get some great tips..."

 

"You're not coming?" Louis asked back because-

 

But _well_ , of course he wasn't coming. It was Louis' responsibility to take Willow swimming, not Harry's. He had plenty of other jobs to do.

 

"I was thinking I might clean the house and do some baking ahead," Harry offered softly.

 

Louis nodded with a press of his lips. Of _course_ Harry didn't want to go with them, why would he? Louis had almost kissed him last night and had almost ruined their perfectly wonderful working relationship. Followed by standing watching him like a pervert in the shower with a hard-on which he then loudly remedied with a spectacular orgasm that Harry had listened to.

 

 _Wonderful_.

 

"Okay, well we'll be back in time for lunch, should I bring something home?" Louis checked and Harry was shaking his head.

 

"Late lunch, I'm doing a roast..."

 

Louis looked over as a sausage sandwich was handed to him.

 

"Thank you...but really, you don't need to-"

 

"I'm not having your neighbour accusing me of under-feeding you again," Harry said only with a smirk.

 

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes because he couldn't imagine a world where Mrs. Goldstein even cared enough that he was eating or not, he more fancied the idea that Harry had charmed the sausages out of her but still, he wasn't going to question his methods.

 

"As long as it's not too much," Louis decided of Harry's cooking obsession.

 

Harry turned and grinned.

 

"You're not like the others you know."

 

"I'm not?" Louis looked devastated.

 

"No, it's good!" Harry said quickly, adding. "In a good way..."

 

"How's that?" Louis tilted his head curiously.

 

"The other places I worked they'd be very demanding, click of their fingers and they'd want something rustled up. Quite often no warning or plan to their meal times and I got taken advantage of a bit...like wanting me to make things in advance for my days off and-"

 

Louis got up, coming over to the kitchen, compelled by Harry's story. For some reason Harry wasn't eating, hands rested behind him on the counter.

 

"I would _never_ ," Louis rushed out with a frown. "Never expect that of you and if you think there's too much to do then you just stop, okay? I have no expectations whatsoever..."

 

Harry chuckled as Louis petered off.

 

"I know," Harry nodded with a grin, scrunching his bun in one of his gentle hands almost shyly. "I like working for you because you don't _expect_ anything."

 

 _Working for him_. Right, of course. Louis swallowed, looking to his feet, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"I uhm...I _like_ being here and doing it for you," Harry added quietly after.

 

Louis hummed and turned back toward the sofa where Willow was stirring.

 

"Well Ernie could show up any day, really," Louis sighed. "I should probably warn you. But I'd pay you a month's notice, of course," Louis added just to be clear.

 

Harry nodded, chewing on his upper lip. For some the reason the possibility of leaving with no warning made him antsy.

 

"Okay, well you better get Willow ready for the pool," Harry suggested, already opening a cook book to run his finger down the page, opening doors to tug out his required ingredients.

 

"Hey, you don't make pasties do you?" Louis called from the bedroom as he packed his trunks and grabbed some towels, getting the already- packed baby bag from the sofa where Harry had left it.

 

"What do you like in them?" Harry turned to ask.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I eat anything me."

 

Harry smiled, slow and dimpled, a flash of something crossing his eyes Louis hadn't seen before, dark and daring.

 

"Is that so?" He turned back to his flour measuring and Louis opened his mouth to defend his phrasing but decided he'd only dig a deeper hole.

 

If he blushed so hard his ears went pink then nobody needed to know. He picked up the carrier and locked it onto the pram frame, steering one-handed out of the door.

 

"Say bye-bye Harold," Louis murmured to the baby.

 

She ga-ga'd back and Harry waved, shouting 'Bye!' as Louis clicked the front door shut.

 

 

//

 

Zayn called Louis just as he was packing up the pram to store the frame in the car, clipping the baby seat into place in the front, checking on his sleepy niece before he answered.

 

"Bro, you gotta slip out, there's a pool party at Jack's and it's teeming with naked fit boys..."

 

Louis smirked, arching a brow.

 

"Nice try mate, but I've still got twelve days left of my bet."

 

Zayn made a whiny noise.

 

"Then come for the cocktails and sunshine," he pleaded. "You're my wingman, bro, everyone here thinks I'm full of myself..."

 

"You are," Louis teased. "How would I help?"

 

"Because you talk to me so people at least know that one person likes me enough to talk to me..."

 

"Wait, what happened to Perrie?" Louis asked, suddenly remembering.

 

"Yeah, I'm still seeing her," he murmured quietly and Louis knew Zayn hoped he hadn't heard.

 

"Don't be a dick, she's the first girl you've seen more than twice so why don't you invite her instead?"

 

"Saw her last night," Zayn mumbled. "Want bro time."

 

"I'm not helping you get laid you slut," Louis accused with a rueful smirk.

 

Oh, how he had changed his tune. He used to be the guy that encouraged some extra- marital action. But well, what kind of example was that to set to Willow? He was an _Uncle_ now and he'd be telling her very sternly exactly what not to stand for in boys and cheating was definitely one of those things.

 

"You're no fun anymore Tommo, you know that?"

 

Louis sighed.

 

"I know."

 

"Okay I'll ask Perrie but only because you were my last hope," he complained.

 

"Thanks, I think," Louis mused, starting up the car.

 

"Hey, you kissed the sexy baby sitter yet?" Zayn asked excitedly.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"No. Now go and have fun I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

 

Zayn cut off and Louis shook his head, a little purse of his lips occurring as he remembered another number he had thought about texting.

 

He might have twelve days left on his ban but if Niall knew a guy Louis might like well then...by the time twelve days was up they should know each other well enough to fuck, right?

 

_Niall it's Louis, Harry's-_

Louis frowned. Harry's what?

 

He pressed the delete button and sighed.

 

_Niall it's Louis. So I might be interested in a blind date after all. When and where?_

It was almost instantly a reply came back and Louis was bemused. Was he waiting for Louis to text him?

 

**_Friday 8pm. Meet outside Riveria._ **

****

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

_Can't Friday. Harry's night off._

**_I'll babysit._ **

****

Niall's reply had him choking out loud.

 

_You think I'd trust a near stranger with my niece?_

**_I'm a pre-school teacher, ask Haz._ **

****

Louis narrowed his gaze. Well okay but-

 

_Why Friday?_

**_Only night he's free_ **

****

Niall typed and Louis shrugged.

 

_Ok fine 8pm Riveria. If he's late I'm not waiting..._

**_He won't be._ **

****

**_//_ **

****

Harry had left early for whatever he had planned for his night off and Louis hadn't mentioned the private matter of asking Harry's best friend to set him up.

 

It was awkward for one and well Niall was about to arrive so he really didn't need Harry and Niall crossing paths.

 

Louis watched Niall like a hawk with Willow until he was satisfied the Irish man could manage a whole night without any major catastrophe.

 

"Alright I need to get ready," he hummed heading into his room to put on his best fitting suit- thin lapelled jacket, ankle-length fitted trousers with brogues, a black shirt with peter-pan collar and his hair quiffed.

 

"Jesus," Niall o'd his mouth as Louis came out, delicately spritzing cologne on his pulse points, rubbing it into his wrists.

 

"I look ok?" Louis checked quickly.

 

Niall snickered.

 

"Are you trying to get laid or something?"

 

Louis' face fell.

 

"No...no that's not what I'm doing at all..."

 

"Good because I picked a decent bloke for ya, not one who just puts out on date one," Niall mused.

 

Louis smiled tightly.

 

"If he can wait till date three it'd be perfect."

 

Niall rolled his eyes but Louis ignored him, heading to the door to slip his wallet, phone and keys into his pockets.

 

"Uh...what time should I be back by?"

 

Niall waved his hand.

 

"Go crazy," he assured. "I've got this," he added of Willow.

 

Louis paused a moment, lips pressed together.

 

Niall smiled at him then, soft and impressed almost.

 

"Text me if you have to," he added.

 

Louis let his smile break free.

 

"Thank you...er...sorry," he added awkwardly.

 

"S'alright mate, I get it," Niall assured.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

Louis found the restaurant easily. He'd never eaten there before because he preferred band tee-shirts and jeans with plimsolls but well, he was trying to impress and Niall had picked a good place.

 

He blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together, suddenly panicking as he realized he should have brought something- flowers maybe?

 

"Rose for your love?" A voice asked and Louis whipped his head around, wincing as something pinged painfully.

 

"Sorry, what?" He asked the older lady with a bucket of roses.

 

"Rose for your love?" She repeated. "A pound," she added.

 

Louis slipped her a fiver and selected a cream one with red edges.

 

He nodded his thanks and twirled it checking his watch.

 

7.59pm.

 

And then the weirdest thing happened.

 

Harry came around the corner. Of all people, in all the places, at all the times.

 

 _Jesus_.

 

Louis fidgeted, flushing red.

 

"Lou?" He smiled, lifting his head where he tended to slouch.

 

He looked incredible in a black and red striped suit, bold and dashing. Louis kind of missed the plaid and boots although Harry was wearing his smart leather pair now.

 

"You scrub up well," Louis forced a smile.

 

"What're you doing here? I'm meeting someone..."

 

"Oh really?" Louis cleared his throat. "Um...me too I guess. Like a date, sort of," he added with a dip of his chin.

 

"No way, me too!" Harry grinned. "What's the fucking chances of that?"

 

Louis blinked, twirling the rose.

 

"Wait...who're you meeting?" Louis asked suddenly.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"God this is embarrassing but I don't know? Niall set me up and I couldn't get out of it..."

 

Louis felt himself drain of colour, a brow arching.

 

"Shitting hell."

 

Harry snapped his eyes to Louis' face.

 

Everything seemed to click right then and his smile fell off his face.

 

" _You_?" He whispered, afraid to ask almost.

 

Louis nodded, pressing a finger and thumb to each eyelid agonized by this turn of events.

 

"He set us up _together_?" Harry asked aloud, breathless and indignant.

 

Louis tried to press his lips together but he couldn't help his smile, or the way the ridiculousness of the situation had him wanting to cry laughing.

 

"Oh god, he's funny! I love your mate, Harry honestly I do!" Louis almost bent double laughing.

 

Harry pouted a bit and waited for him to sober up.

 

"Is it really that funny, going on a date with me?" He asked.

 

Louis opened his mouth and all the air whooshed out.

 

"No," he denied quickly, thinking he'd hurt Harry with his amusement. "God, no, not at all..."

 

Harry made a little aggrieved face.

 

"Here," Louis thrust the rose at him. "This is for you..."

 

Harry blinked at him, hands pocketed.

 

"Really, you expect me to take that now?"

 

Louis' face softened, he came closer, licking his lips.

 

"Well I kind of hoped you would," he admitted, face alight with the streetlight.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"And then what?"

 

Louis took a breath for courage.

 

"And then I'm taking you for dinner. But not to this pretentious wank-hole," Louis mused. "I know a much better place..."

 

Harry's smile slipped free at Louis' swearing.

 

"You're seriously going to take me to dinner?" Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"You're not...disappointed?" He wondered.

 

Louis looked at him for a long moment with his intense grey eyes, made darker by the lack of natural light.

 

"Far from it. Blessed is what I am," he mused aloud.

 

Harry snorted and Louis rolled his eyes, turning away to lead them into the night.

 

"Come on, Harold, much to be done..."

 

Harry loped after him, taking the rose and sniffing at it with a hidden dimpled grin.

 

//

 

They had shucked their jackets off right away. Louis' red braces matched the stripes in Harry's trousers and they giggled about the chances of wearing the same colours.

 

They had also guffawed about agreeing to be set up, eating messy finger food for starters sharing crab shells and prawns with dips. Louis licked his lips loudly, smacking them together.

 

"So come on Harold, out with it..." He gestured across the table- one where they sat cross-legged with a tea light between them.

 

"Is that my name now? Since I said no to Hazza?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"It is," he nodded.

 

Harry shook his head but didn't complain.

 

"Out with what, young sir?" He asked back.

 

"Your reason for needing a blind date..." Louis led.

 

Harry smiled wanly, sighing a bit. He sipped at his French light beer.

 

"It can be hard to meet the right kind of people," he said.

 

"Ah!" Louis lifted a finger knowledgeably. "Don't tell me. A decent guy who doesn't put out on the first date..."

 

Harry looked at him funny.

 

"How did you know that?"

 

"Niall said that to me," Louis shared. "Just assumed it was your ideal," he added.

 

Harry peeked at him.

 

"And yours?"

 

Louis blinked, smile faltering.

 

"Yeah, well. Like I say I'm a bit of a fuck-up," he sighed. "So I guess I've never really had anything good before. Just you know...short things," he described awkwardly, shoulders curling up by his ears.

 

"One night stands?" Harry posed.

 

Louis nodded but it was very small and his gaze remained in his lap.

 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Harry broached gently.

 

Louis' head popped up so fast the blue of his eyes almost mesmerized Harry.

 

"There isn't?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"If that's what you like then-"

 

"Like _d_ ," Louis corrected with a wan smile. "Beginning to see there's not much to like at all about what I used to do, in fact..."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Because of Willow?"

 

Louis gave him a  bewildered look.

 

"Is it possible after two weeks of knowing her?"

 

Harry grinned then with a wide happy nod.

 

"Oh yeah," he flicked his hair back with a big hand. "I think Willow had me on day one," he admitted.

 

"She's so incredible," Louis agreed softly, lips falling from their upward arc. "But she has to go so..."

 

Harry slipped his gaze back down, fiddling with his plate, turning it around.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he offered and Louis hadn't expected anyone to understand, really.

 

Nobody else would have credited Louis with getting attached to the tiny human but Harry not only knew it, but he empathized. Louis looked at him a bit longer in the candlelight.

 

"Any good date would at this point ask you to dance," Louis murmured.

 

Harry blushed and shook his head.

 

"Nah, they would have taken me to that big fancy restaurant and kissed me on my doorstep..."

 

Louis quirked a brow.

 

"Don't discount that happening," Louis teased, pushing himself up onto his feet, sticking his hand out. "Now, will you dance with me?"

 

Harry made a funny face.

 

"Lou, come on. Don't be silly. You don't have to act how you think my date would have..."

 

Louis cleared his throat, lifting his chin to stare at the ceiling.

 

"Okay that was just an excuse to ask you to dance. I figured you wouldn't want to if it was just me asking." He admitted embarrassedly.

 

Harry gave him a bemused grin.

 

"You thought I'd prefer a dance invitation from a fantasy blind date who isn't you?"

 

Louis licked his lips, lowering his hand.

 

"Think anybody would prefer a fantasy blind date to me, really," he mumbled.

 

Harry stood before he could move to sit and he grabbed Louis' hand, the one he'd given up offering.

 

"I want to dance." Harry stated. "With you," he added, dipping his chin to look Louis right in the eye.

 

Louis nodded and sucked in a  surprised breath, leading them to the small dance floor, making sure there were no outwardly homophobic bigots who would kick off at them and as he brought Harry gently into his arms to lead, Harry giggled and stooped a bit.

 

"Usually the taller one leads," Harry whispered.

 

"Tough," Louis smirked, turning them sharply, making Harry stumble a bit, falling into him.

 

"Oh-er...sorry," Harry tried to step away but Louis smiled and kept an arm tight around him.

 

"What a cozy little dance," Louis' smiled brightly. "Who knew?"

 

"Who...um...knew what?" Harry was having trouble remembering words or the alphabet or anything that was used in traditional communication.

 

Louis' heart beat was strong against his chest and he'd kind of had to cross his wrists at Louis' neck while Louis turned their simple hands-out dance into something more intimate, slowly swaying.

 

"That you could dance," Louis answered Harry's question, if only he could remember what it was. There was this smell clinging to him, Louis' smell and it was incredible, like the brush of his thick thighs and the feel of his solid torso and strong arms.

 

Harry weakened a bit, leaning into him with a soft sigh out. His hair curtained down to shroud his face and he bit his lip, trying to fight the feeling away.

 

Did Louis have him under some kind of spell? Had he drugged his beer?

 

"So I'm sorry about the other day," Louis hummed, low and soft.

 

Harry had to press closer to hear the words.

 

"Okay...er...what for?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis let out an amused chuck of air.

 

"I think we both know what for."

 

Harry blushed a bit because of course he'd _heard_. Heard every whine and cry that Louis had uttered and he'd pressed the heel of his hand hard against the front of his jeans to temper any action there only his touch had made things a whole lot worse.

 

"It's okay," he assured equally soft. "It's bound to happen."

 

Louis nodded, rubbing a hand up Harry's back, his palm sliding across the cotton of his shirt.

 

"I like these," Harry's finger slid under a stretchy brace, tugging teasingly but not so far as to ping it back.

 

Louis smiled and settled into him a bit, Harry's fingers dangling gently down his back, brushing against his skin softly.

 

"Next time can we wear jeans?" Louis asked. "I feel like a fraud if I'm honest."

 

Harry chuckled into his neck, pulling his head back to look into Louis' face.

 

"There's going to be a next time?" He asked and-

 

Well Louis had forgotten, really. He'd been playing the role of Harry's mystery date and he'd forgotten that he wasn't actually going to see Harry again like this.

 

He frowned a bit.

 

"Eh...sorry I...erm..." He stepped back, looking to his feet.

 

Harry breathed out and Louis felt it skitter across his cheek, ruffling his eyelashes. He looked up, not sure what he'd find but Harry's dark green gaze, steady and reverent on him was not one of his expectations.

 

"If things were different...if I wasn't working for you...you know, like," Harry pushed out a nervous breath. "Like maybe?"

 

Louis smiled weakly, gently wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrists to bring them down from his shoulders where he'd hung them while they danced.

 

"You're gorgeous Harry. And you could do a lot better than me," Louis said lowly, letting go of his wrists to turn and push through the dancers to escape to the gents.

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and huffed a breath out. He was aching and on his way to being hard from one stupid dance and Louis'  professed self- hate so why did he find Louis so damn attractive? Apart from his cheekbones and jaw and eyelashes and-

 

Okay, apart from his _everything_ , his hard exterior; the something soft inside that curled up every time it got prodded is what had Harry entranced. He wanted Louis on some basic level, wanted to curl him up and protect him. Wanted to show him that what he thought about himself wasn't true. And it might take longer than they had Willow for so Harry would have to work harder to make Louis believe it but Harry wanted Louis to believe he was worthy.

 

//

 

The taxi-ride home was quiet.

 

Back at the apartment, Louis unlocked the door and gestured Harry to go first like a true gentleman.

 

They found Niall asleep on the sofa snoring while Willow slept in her carrier which Louis picked up to set in his room for the early-morning feed.

 

He dashed back out before Harry could disappear through his doorway.

 

"Hey, thought this was a proper date," Louis teased, his brittleness and tension gone from before.

 

Harry turned, a hopeful smile playing about his lips.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Don't forget your kiss goodnight..." Louis said and grasped Harry's elbows, tiptoeing to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry took in the smallest breath of air and let his eyes widen in awe.

 

"Goodnight Harold."

 

"G'night," Harry mumbled and it wasn't until Louis' bedroom door was shut that he pressed a palm to his cheek and savoured the feeling of Louis' lips there.

 

//

 

Niall was sitting at the breakfast bar, chewing wide-open gobfuls of bacon butties while his eyes flicked back and forth between the two men sat with him.

 

Harry was staring into his tea with Willow tucked in his arm, Louis was shoveling in cornflakes and studying the bowl ultra-hard. They both looked tired and disheveled.

 

"So, she behaved then?" Louis checked of Willow.

 

"Uh-huh," Niall agreed, spitting out some food and smiling wanly before wiping it up with his finger.

 

"She took her bottle okay and everything?"

 

"Yep," Niall nodded. "Gotta say, thought you'd be more pissed at me..."

 

Harry looked up then, too, frowning at his friend and shaking his head slightly with wide eyes.

 

"Why's that then?" Louis mused.

 

"For setting you up with Hazza bear."

 

Louis smirked a bit at the nickname.

 

"Hazza-bear?" he repeated, venturing a look at the other man.

 

Harry was glaring at Niall so Louis didn't procure his gaze.

 

"Did you have a nice night?" Niall asked innocently, shoving more sandwich into his mouth to chew on.

 

Harry huffed finally and squirmed in his seat.

 

"Just leave it, Nialler, okay? You pranked us, _ha_ - _ha_ , well done. It's done now, okay?"

 

Niall lifted his brows, turning to his friend.

 

"Jeez, sorry, didn't realize you had such a shit time," Niall accused lowly, finishing his sandwich. "Guess I'll leave Mr. Moody Pants to it," he stood up, slinging on his jacket, pointing at Louis as he turned from the sofa.

 

"Lou, call me if you ever need a date again," he winked, bopping from foot to foot as he walked out.

 

Louis turned his gaze to Harry who was murmuring to the baby.

 

"Was it really shit?" He asked, fear settling in his chest.

 

"Not really," Harry admitted, pressing his lush lips together.

 

Louis swallowed, rubbing his palms against his thighs.

 

"Can we-Do you want to it again sometime?" Louis asked, biting his lip as he waited for Harry's reply.

 

Harry looked up with a furrow in his brows.

 

"Are you going to stop saying how you're not good enough?" Harry asked back.

 

Louis opened his mouth and no sound came out. A minute passed, two then three. He slipped off his stool and chuffed out a breath.

 

"I should shower up," he offered.

 

Harry arched a brow at his non-reply to his important question.

 

"Do you want to take Willow so you can bond a bit more?"

 

Louis blinked.

 

"I'll play with her tonight when I get in," he said and headed out of the room, Harry watching his back disappear with a  wistful twist of his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you :)

CHAPTER 9

 

Things were definitely awkward.

 

Louis had another awful day and work and had felt like strangling half of his work-force and the whole of Super-Tech while he was at it.

 

He'd stormed in, thrown off his clothes and slammed the shower door shut behind him only to come out and plank face-down sideways across his bed.

 

Harry leaned in the doorway, a gentle rap of his knuckles against the wood.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Louis was face down, arms by his side, cheek smushed into the comforter.

 

"No," he said.

 

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

 

"No," Louis sighed.

 

Harry ventured in, laying Willow on the bed, sitting by Louis' thigh. He stared at the small bundle of baby and how she immediately reached out to grab the tuft of hair at his temple, making happy noises and bouncing her legs.

 

"Ah-ah-ah!"

 

"Yeah, your Uncle Lou isn't having the best day, Princess," he mused.

 

Her little hand swiped down his cheek and made for his mouth. He sucked her fingers and she smiled, big blue eyes wide and innocent.

 

"You'regonnahavetomoveyourhand," he mumbled around her digits and she let out a joyful sound.

 

He couldn't help his smile, bending his arm to curl it around her.

 

"You always make me forget the rest," he told her.

 

He felt a weight lift from the bed and turned his head to see Harry making for a stealth exit.

 

"Hey, don't think you get away so easily..." he mumbled.

 

Harry paused, turning with a sheepish uneven grin.

 

"Oops?"

 

Louis rolled up a bit, patting the space on the other side of Willow.

 

"Come and talk to us," he invited.

 

Harry blinked, hesitated but eventually worked his way back to the bed, crawling on it and curling up. Louis pulled himself up so his legs were supported properly and tucked Willow's back against his chest, chin on top of her soft-downy haired head.

 

"Was she okay today?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"She's an angel. I'm going to miss her when she's gone."

 

Louis smiled tightly.

 

"I'll get visitation I'm sure. Ernest won't mind you tagging along..."

 

Harry peeked at him, green eyes soft.

 

"Really, that would be so great."

 

"I just love her so much and she's not even mine you know?" Louis sighed. "She doesn't judge me like everybody else does..."

 

Harry lifted a hand and for a moment Louis felt like it was headed for is cheek, but Harry settled it around Willow's waist gently.

 

"I don't judge you, Louis."

 

Louis looked at him, managing a small smile.

 

"Two more people left my company today and I'm clinging on by my fingertips. The board want me to down-size the release pattern of the next gaming series and I-" Louis sighed, shaking his head. "You don't need to hear all this."

 

"Tell me," Harry insisted and his hand moved from Willow's body to Louis' wrist, circling it.

 

"I agreed with them. My team has shrunk and I can't provide the service I'm used to providing."

 

"There's nothing wrong with having a smaller team," Harry hummed, shuffling closer. "You can concentrate on your client's needs and really cater for their specifics and you'll win their loyalty if nothing else."

 

Louis met his gaze and held it, shuffling closer himself.

 

"You could be onto something...have you ever considered a career in business take-overs?"

 

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes, his hand travelling up Louis' arm to cup at the top. his eyes distracted there. His thumb worked against Louis' bicep, rubbing under his tee sleeve and Louis felt the tingles all the way to his toes. His lashes fluttered and his lips parted in a silent gasp.

 

"No." Harry husked. "Don't think I have that killer instinct, do you?"

 

Louis smiled, his free arm not holding Willow venturing out to brush his upper finger knuckles against the fabric of Harry's plaid. From the way he was laid it was pulled open at the neck, showcasing his pecs and collarbones. Louis smiled at the pretty swallows inked there.

 

"Not a traditional home-maker though, are you?" Louis mused.

 

Harry grinned a bit, perfect round dimples dappling his skin.

 

"Not exactly."

 

"I like it." Louis assured quickly, spider-crawling his fingers across the fabric of Harry's shirt he was brushing by his belly, kind of tugging it between his finger and thumb.

 

Harry's eyes flicked to his as if to ask 'you want it off?'. Louis licked his lips.

 

"Not everybody does," Harry carried on the thread of the conversation Louis was quickly losing track of. "Some people like the Mary Poppins thing."

 

Louis grinned.

 

"What, you don't have a pinny and a magic bag? I've got to say I'm very disappointed. I demand a refund..."

 

Harry's dimples curved into caverns and he rocked a bit on his side.

 

"You think I need a pinny?" He teased.

 

Louis smiled back.

 

"I insist on it..."

 

Harry rolled onto his back and laughed, loud and free. He picked up Willow and held her up above his face.

 

"Do you hear your Uncle, pretty girl? Isn't he silly?"

 

Louis pursed his lips and propped his head on his elbow, using his other hand to reach across the bed subtly, as if to keep their connection.

 

Harry placed Willow back down, cuddling her up similarly to how Louis had her, his green eyes sparkling warm and intent on Louis' face.

 

They flicked to his lips and Louis bit one, tucking his fingertips back into the softness of the hem of Harry's half-buttoned shirt which fell onto the bed. Harry smiled and rolled closer, free arm falling not-so-accidentally over Louis' waist. Their legs seemed to tangle a bit by unconscious choice.

 

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, thumb brushing the back of Louis' t-shirt.

 

Louis smiled, blinking tiredly.

 

"I don't know, what're we doing?"

 

"I know what I'd like it to be," Harry broached, shifting up.

 

Louis squirmed a bit, closing the gap so that only Willow was wedged between them. She seemed to be watching them both, eyes going from one man to the other.

 

Louis ran his fingers up a bit, brushing over Harry's shirt buttons, finding a bit of the  edge and twirling it into his hand to secure Harry's closeness. His breath fanned out over Harry's face as he wriggled a bit to make a better angle.

 

"Me too," Louis murmured, tugging so that Harry was the one lifting up above him slightly, green eyes blinking down.

 

"You're my boss," he said.

 

Louis just smiled.

 

"C'mere," he tugged again at the shirt and Harry lowered to nuzzle his nose, lips barely brushing.

 

Although Harry was the one in the dominant position, Louis was the instigator. He lifted his mouth and pressed his lips to Harry's, tilting his head and humming a bit as they connected.

 

Harry's lips were slightly parted in a confused pout and Louis dropped his shirt to curve a hand around his neck, moaning a bit as Harry pressed down and slid their lips together, tasting him.

 

It was sweet and hot, the way he kissed. Louis was a bit breathless and felt like he was back in high school, all his kissing skills forgotten. Harry's mouth was literally the best thing he had tasted and he fought hard not to flick his tongue out to taste more.

 

It was so good, so _so_ good and had he not had the day from hell and had Harry not made him feel so relaxed and pliant laid there then he might not have slipped off into some happy dream world where he was lazily kissing Harry on his bed and tangling fingers into his hair to tug out the hair band and tumble down his curls.

 

He might not have curled his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him in, closing his eyes and letting his body go heavy. He might have in fact, _not_ fallen asleep mid-kiss, his soft breaths falling from his lips as Harry pulled away.

 

//

 

Harry trained back Louis' fringe with gentle fingers and laid a tiny kiss to his forehead.

 

"Nice to see I still have it," he murmured of Louis' unconsciousness.

 

He smirked, settling with Willow between them.

 

//

 

Strangely things were less awkward after The Kiss than The Date.

 

Harry had gotten up to see to Willow when she'd needed looking after and Louis tramped about like a zombie when he woke at twilight, surprised to find Harry doing the early morning feed in the moonlight.

 

"Tea?" He offered, switching on the kettle.

 

Harry looked up, blinking slowly.

 

"Yeah, please," he hummed, deep and husky.

 

Louis yawned, shaking out his body and stretching a bit.

 

"Is she okay?" He checked, turning to watch Harry feeding Willow for a minute.

 

"Mm-hm," Harry nodded, stifling his own yawn into his shoulder.

 

He was wearing that lavender colour again- in a jumper this time but with boxers. Louis' eyes flicked over the length of his slim, muscled legs.

 

He brought over the tea and set it on the coffee-table.

 

"Want me to take over?" He offered of Harry's exhausted form.

 

Harry nodded and tucked Willow into his arms, passing over the bottle so he could sip his tea.

 

"Thanks..."

 

"We're a team," Louis said softly, coaxing the bottle teat between Willows lips until she latched back on. "No need to thank me."

 

Harry tucked his knees up to his chest and sipped his tea between them, hands wrapped around the cup.

 

"I um...it's no reflection on you that I passed out," Louis mumbled then, blushing a bit as he concentrated hard on bottle-feeding.

 

Harry smiled around the rim of his mug.

 

"No? Pretty significant I think, being such a boring kisser that your partner falls asleep in the middle of it..."

 

Louis swallowed and looked over, lashes flicking up to reveal the grey of his eyes in the low light.

 

"I've never-" Louis paused with a  frown. "I'm sorry," he said instead.

 

"You've never...?" Harry prompted.

 

Louis fidgeted, looking back to the baby in his arms.

 

"Let someone," he sighed, struggling with words. "Like...just hold me."

 

Harry blinked fast and surprised.

 

"Oh," he put his mug down, reaching forward and slipping a foot to the floor.

 

He drummed his fingers against his thigh in wanting to reach out and touch.

 

"Yeah, so...please don't think I didn't, you know, _like_ it," he pushed out.

 

"Hmm," Harry hummed, arching his brow. He kicked out his foot so it brushed Louis' calf though and Louis smirked a bit, lashes falling to his cheek.

 

"Anyway...I have to face the music, even if it is the death march," Louis quipped, lifting Willow and smiling into her face as he rose.

 

"I'll make us something nice for tea," Harry assured, then when Louis looked at him he furrowed his brows. "You, I mean, something nice for _you_..."

 

Louis nodded, handing Willow over.

 

"Let's do something with her when I get home? I miss learning things."

 

Harry smiled up at him, bun perfectly in place. Louis tried to forget the flashback of releasing that hair and digging his fingers into the back of it. He tried to forget the awakening in his jeans. He cleared his throat.

 

"Right okay..." he said and turned to get ready, knocking his leg on the coffee table.

 

He paused with a grimace and eventually hobbled out.

 

//

 

Harry had started on the nursery.

 

He was busy stripping the wall-paper off with a steamer- hot and sweaty work- while Willow slept soundly between feeds and changes. He'd pulled his hair into a bun and decided the only apparel that was suitable for working in was long beach shorts- the pair Niall had bought him as a joke for his Hawaiian theme night last summer, a pair with garish green leaves and bright red flowers printed on them,

 

Harry had mumbled how they made him look gay and Niall has slapped his butt and reminded him he _was_ gay. Maybe Harry just didn't feel like advertising that fact in the brightly patterned shorts that night whereas now he didn't mind so much.

 

He felt safe in Louis' house somehow...he felt sort of _protected_. He frowned, not sure why the workaholic gave him that feeling but he tried not to linger on the thought for too long. Louis would be home soon and he looked sweaty, red-faced and dirty with wall-dust so he really didn't want to be found that way.

 

"Hazza!"

 

Harry startled at the loud cry of his name, the slam of the door after it. So much for avoiding being seen looking like he'd been performing yoga in a sauna...

 

"Hey," he looked up, his breath catching in the back of his throat slightly, not from the mild paint fumes (for he'd opened all the windows to ensure Willow wouldn't be poisoned) but because Louis had his hair in a quiff and was still in a mandarin collared white shirt which was made of a soft material that was just a tad big on him that he was unbuttoning to shuck off in favour of his white vest, his fitted grey trousers still clinging to all his curves in the best way possible.

 

Harry licked a dry tongue over even drier lips, dragging his eyes from the lovely tight fit of those trousers that cupped Louis' manhood just-so.

 

He blushed a bit as Louis arched a perfect brow, slight amusement glittering in his eyes along with something else that Harry couldn't define. He felt the pull in his belly though and sucked in more air.

 

"You started then," Louis observed finally breaking the silence.

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry nodded, brushing his palm over his sweaty forehead, swiping his finger over his top lip.

 

"I got the sling out of the packet so you can show me what to do," Louis explained of his former excitement. "Just want to get changed first..."

 

Harry nodded mildly, biting his lip as Louis disappeared.

 

No doubt he was putting on some of those soft joggers of his that made him look so-

 

"Right..." Louis rubbed two flat palms together, the baby-carrier slung over his shoulder.

 

Harry's eyes were stuck much lower though, mostly around the bare-thigh region. Louis had forgone any bottoms at all in favour of his boxers.

 

"Haz?" Louis prompted.

 

Harry cleared his throat and moved toward him, lifting the blue bandage-style loop of fabric off his shoulder.

 

Louis' hand came up, capturing his wrist, his thumb rubbing gently on the inner side where it was sensitive. Harry hitched a breath, heart hammering, afraid to meet those blue-grey eyes.

 

"How was your day?" Louis asked, soft and low, in that voice Harry was starting to like too much.

 

"Hot," Harry shrugged, not pulling his arm away but shrugging awkwardly. "I'm all dirty I need to shower..."

 

Louis blinked.

 

"Strangely enough I was thinking the same thing. Had three meetings with the board about the new advertising campaign approach and every single one of them I sweated through..."

 

Harry looked up with a rueful smile, slow and sweet.

 

"Are you propositioning the help?" He asked, lowly, smirking.

 

Louis' thumb rubbed against his pulse point in his wrist, pausing to press into it, as if he was measuring the tattooed beat of Harry's heart.

 

Louis stared at him, wide eyed, pink lips wetted and parted in some kind of trance-like awe. He seemed to snap-to and shook his head a bit of any suggestions they share a shower.

 

"Probably not a great idea is it?" Louis hummed. "But can you show me how the sling works?"

 

He dropped his hand from Harry's wrist and Harry frowned a bit, disappointment slashing across his chest.

 

It was just a shower. Just a chance to see each other naked and wash each other and-

 

He swallowed. Okay. Maybe Louis was right. Even the _idea_ of a shower was making him hard.

 

Harry twisted the material around Louis' body to form a sling for Willow and gently tucked her excited little body into it, taking the opportunity to watch Louis being a pseudo-father.

 

"Do I look like a dickhead?" Louis asked, eyes on his tiny charge. "You would tell me wouldn't you Harry?"

 

Harry bit his lip against saying what he really thought Louis looked like.

 

"You look great. Just remember to put trousers on before you go out."

 

Louis snorted a bit and rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm going to shower with the little lady," Louis turned toward the spare room doorway, glancing back.

 

"Oh and Harry?" Louis called as he pulled the door open to broach the doorway. "Nice shorts by the way."

 

And Harry was left stumped for what to reply, standing in the empty room with furrowed brows and pouted lips.

 

//

 

Carrying a baby around in a sling was apparently the sure-fire way to attract female attention.

 

When Louis started taking Willow for evening walks around the city to walk off his bad moods from work, she captured the attention of the even the busiest commuters and Louis rued the fact that none of those attentions were the kind he liked.

 

But then-

 

Harry's was the only attention he really vied for nowadays. Something about capturing Harry's mesmerizing green gaze was enough to have Louis wanting to give up all the Foam Friday's in the world.

 

So on Wednesday, after his shower and change into two-tone joggers and a thick knit jumper, his hair damp and shaggy, Louis wrapped the sling expertly around his torso and shuffled up to the sofa where Harry was reading his book aloud to Willow-laid on the cushion beside Harry's thigh.

 

"You should come with us," he said, as nonchalantly as possible.

 

Harry looked up from his book, furrowing his brows.

 

"No, you need your bonding time with Willow..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I need someone to talk my ear off so I forget about the assholes trying to destroy my empire," Louis derided.

 

Harry smiled, laying his book down and rising slowly. He curved his big gentle hands around Willow's body and lifted her, making a silly face.

 

"Time for walkies, beautiful!"

 

"She's not a dog, Harold," Louis sighed, waiting for Harry to tuck the baby into his sling and his breath felt weak as Harry got close, tall and strong in front of him.

 

"There... all safely tucked away," Harry hummed lowly.

 

Louis tried not to swallow too heavily as he looked up into Harry's gorgeous eyes.

 

"We can swap over later if you like," Louis offered as he turned to lead the way.

 

Harry jammed his feet into his boots and shrugged on a coat before escaping the apartment with Louis.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 

"Oh she's just so pretty!"

 

Louis and Harry had earned the attentions of a slightly older woman, extremely maternal apparently.

 

"Is she yours?" She asked Harry even though Louis had the sling, still.

 

Harry shook his head with a blush.

 

"Oh, maybe next time?" She hummed, turning her blue eyes to Louis. "She's got your chin..."

 

"Really?" Louis mused. "Because-"

 

"Oh definitely," he was interrupted from a sarcastic response. "You look lovely together the pair of you," she added with a knowing smile.

 

Louis smiled wanly back, brows lifting.

 

Harry choked and began to blush beet red.

 

The lady disappeared off with a wave and a thumbs-up. Louis found himself frowning.

 

"What did I miss?"

 

"She thinks we're together," Harry supplied quietly, avoiding his gaze.

 

His employment with Louis got weirder by the minute but this was-

 

Well, maybe too close to a  truth Harry couldn't deny he'd considered.

 

"Oh," Louis pursed his lips, face elongating. "I see, well-shall we stroll on?" He suggested.

 

Harry peeked at him, nodding and loping beside him.

 

"Hey, you want to carry her for a bit?" Louis offered suddenly.

 

Harry looked up and saw the ice-cream van in the corner of the park.

 

"Sure," he smirked knowingly, tucking Willow into the crook of his arm.

 

While Louis was gone, he'd headed to the duck pond where the runaway pram incident occurred and they were soon joined by a curious female.

 

"Something about guys and babies," she said.

 

"Oh yeah?" Harry turned, out of habit going to flip his hair but smoothing it down instead as it was still in his neat bun.

 

"Yeah...like classic male protectiveness or something," she mused.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Uh...not that classic," Harry hinted. "Kind of against the norm, actually..."

 

She smiled at him, delightedly.

 

"No way, are you the Daddy or is he?"

 

"He?" Harry questioned.

 

The girl lifted her chin to gesture over Harry's shoulder.

 

"The guy heading over here looking like he wants to kill me..."

 

Harry made a bemused face and turned to look behind him seeing Louis carrying two ice-creams and with somewhat of a tense look on his visage.

 

"He's just having a bad time at work," Harry excused. "I'm sure he's not-"

 

"Hey, who's this, Haz?" Louis asked, pressing his arm into Harry's and passing him a double-flaked 99.

 

Harry blinked a bit, silently touched. _Two_ flakes.

 

"This is..." Harry led for the girl to introduce herself.

 

"Isabella," she shook Louis' free hand, wiping off the stickiness of melted ice-cream as Louis tilted his head and licked up the rivulets running down his own cone.

 

"Yeah, hi," Louis nodded, checking on Willow, tucking a fingertip to her chest. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

 

Isabella's eyes shone as she looked at Harry.

 

"Yeah, she really is...are you...?"

 

"Together?" Louis blurted, making Harry frown at him, licking his own ice-cream slowly.

 

"N-"

 

"Yes," Louis said over Harry's attempt at a denial.

 

Harry choked on his flake and Louis slipped a hand onto his back.

 

"You okay there?"

 

Harry smiled wanly, eyes watering as he thumped his chest, Isabella grinning at the pair.

 

"Okay I get it, Mr. Possessive," she winked at Louis. "I wasn't trying to steal your husband..."

 

Harry shot his free hand from his chest outwards, waving it a 'no' gesture as Louis began to pat his back half-heartedly.

 

"We're not actually married yet," Louis smiled serenely. "He hasn't asked me, he's a bit shy..."

 

Isabella watched the two men with interest, titling her head as Harry turned to look at Louis, ice-cream melting down his fingers.

 

"You should ask _him_ ," she dared with a plastic smile.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Wouldn't like to undermine his masculinity," Louis muttered, licking the melting cream off his own digits.

 

"Well I have to go now, it was lovely meeting you all," she said, waving a small hand as she twisted, giggling to herself as she walked away and Louis frowned at that, turning to Harry to ask what her problem was only Harry was veering towards him, big hand sticky and minus a cone, cupping his cheek as cold, sweet lips pressed into Louis' desperately, a bit skitterish with whatever emotion he was overwhelmed with.

 

Harry staggered a bit, curling to take into account the baby curved into his arm but their lips never faltered, clutching at each other's tightly.

 

" _Oh_ ," Louis let out the surprised-excited sigh that was trapped in his lungs before he kissed Harry back, arms slipping around his waist and bringing them as close as they could get with an infant between them.

 

Fuck, was this what it felt like? Being ruined? Louis wouldn't know; it had never happened before. Every other "relationship" he'd had consisted mostly of mutually enjoyable sex not this, not-

 

Fuck, what _was_ this? What the hell even was this? He wished he knew, he wished-

 

God he wished he was taller. So that he didn't have to push up on tiptoes and-

 

"Waah!"

 

 _Shit_!

 

"Shit," he pulled away, fearing he had crushed Willow in his intent to get as close to Harry as possible but Harry had accommodated the baby into their embrace and she wasn't crying from being smothered.

 

"She's hungry."

 

Harry's eyes were dark with dilated pupils, his breathing a bit heavy and fast and his cheeks flushed. He stepped back, swallowing and chewing on his lip.

 

"Sorry...uh...I'm sorry about that," he added softly.

 

Louis lifted his brows, the breath pushed from his lungs.

 

He was _sorry_?

 

"What for?"

 

"Um...kissing you I suppose," Harry frowned, eyes at the ground somewhere. "I...probably shouldn't have done that..."

 

Louis licked his lips, taking another step away, reaching for the baby and folding his arms under Willow to hide the tremor in his hands.

 

"Oh...right...erm..."

 

Harry blinked fast, two, three times.

 

"No, not that-"

 

"It's okay," Louis held up a hand to stop him, gritting his teeth together. "Don't need to know the specifics," he murmured with a rueful brow-arch.

 

Harry's brow furrowed a bit, his lips turned downwards unhappily.

 

"Louis, you're not-"

 

"I know," Louis cut across him, strong but not angry. "I know I'm _not_. I'm nowhere near," he mused wryly, brushing past Harry to head for the path back towards the city, the route home.

 

Harry turned and opened his mouth, wanting to call him back, wanting to tell him that he _was_ , actually. He _completely_ was but- well, Harry was his employee and he couldn't fuck up this gig, not for anyone.

 

Not even a gorgeous brunette with beautiful eyes and the spikiest shell Harry had ever come across.

 

Louis somehow thought of himself as flawed, as not good enough and it confused the hell out him but he was determined to get to the bottom of this enigma no matter how long Willow was around for.

 

"Hey, wait up!" he finally called, jogging to catch up.

 

Louis slowed down but didn't stop, avoiding his gaze. When Harry put his hand out, brushing the backs of his fingers against Louis', Louis stiffened, drawing his own hand back into his side.

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. Damn it if he didn't want to hold Louis' hand and he was a dead man for wanting that, really. He was a dead-man at the start of all this if he was honest with himself.

 

 

//

 

 

So much for cheering Louis up.

 

Harry watched him trudge to his room, closing the door gently behind him while Harry carried Willow into his room for the night until the nursery was done, telling her a long, quiet bedtime story while she gurgled until she fell asleep.

 

He was still awake staring at the moon in the dark star-littered sky when his door opened slowly, cautiously.

 

"Haz, you awake?"

 

"Hmm," he folded his arms behind his head and kicked his legs about in the duvet.

 

Louis snuck in, sliding onto the bed, his head slotting perfectly into the gap between Harry's elbow and forearm bent behind his head.

 

"I had a shit day today." Louis said then.

 

"Tell me?" Harry asked, looking over a bit, unable to see as Louis was so close.

 

Instead his let his gaze flutter down his checked-pajama trousers and blue-grey tee. Louis curled up onto his side, settling into Harry's body a bit.

 

"They're trying to take my client book along with my staff...the deserters are giving them the names of our biggest accounts and SuperTech are approaching them and stealing them right off my books..."

 

"How are they managing to finance all this extra man-power and advertising?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis sighed out and Harry smiled at the way his warm breath skittered across his chest, peaking his nipple under the white vest he wore.

 

"I wish I knew..."

 

"You should look into that...most limited firms publish their balance sheets...I'd think you have the right resources to look into that?" Harry guessed.

 

Louis rolled back a bit, giving Harry a bemused grin.

 

"You're not MI5 are you?"

 

Harry giggled.

 

"No!"

 

"What about an undercover mole with some elaborate double-crossing scheme?"

 

"Definitely not," he assured, twisting  a bit to try and meet Louis' gaze. His head was stretched sideways, his eyes slanted with the effort.

 

"Louis, it's going to be okay."

 

And those were the words he maybe needed to hear more than any.

 

"Is it?" Louis swallowed fearfully. "I want to provide for my niece and my family and prove I can do this but sometimes-"

 

Louis paused, rolling onto his back and away from Harry's body a bit.

 

"Sometimes I'm pulled back to the guy I once was, a guy nobody wanted to know."

 

"Why?" Harry demanded, turning onto his side to look at Louis. "Why do you think that?"

 

"I've always been trouble," Louis shrugged helplessly, a bitter smile twisting his lips. "Always up to no good...failed relationships, one night stands because nobody could even bear to be around me for longer than one night."

 

"That's not true," Harry argued with a frown. "Louis, that's not true and you know it."

 

Louis was staring into the distance, his lower lip caught under sharp little teeth.

 

"There's got to be a way to get it back." he whispered.

 

Harry didn't know how to comfort him and god knew he couldn't instigate any more kissing, but he couldn't help the part of him that wanted to roll over and pull Louis into a tight, unrelenting hug.

 

Louis squirmed, struggled a bit, even hit him gently but Harry kept tightening his arms until Louis couldn't move and he laid there tensely for two whole minutes before sighing and giving into it.

 

It took longer for his arms to work around Harry's middle in acceptance but the moment they did, Harry's grin couldn't be repressed. He sucked in a breath and hummed it out, happy for his healing hug to be working its magic on Louis' little body.

 

"What if I can't?" Louis asked quietly, scared.

 

Harry could feel the frightened thud of his heart and the tiny tremor in his body.

 

"Then you start again," Harry bolstered. "This is not the end of you, Louis."

 

"I hope to god you're right," Louis clung to him as he spoke the begging words.

 

"M'always right," Harry mumbled, body relaxing with a smaller one wrapped in it, slotting into his nicely as their legs tangled.

 

Louis was pressing his fingers insistently into the back of Harry's boxers, eventually working up under the hem of his top to stroke those cool fingertips onto Harry's bare skin.

 

He jolted  a bit, from the cold more than the touch.

 

"Jesus, warm your hands next time, Lou," he teased lowly, husky and deep.

 

Louis splayed his hand there against his back, chin lifting to trail his thin lips over Harry's' neck. Harry gasped a bit, the rough drag of Louis' stubble leaving a tingling trail behind. He felt like he was burning up all of a sudden.

 

Louis' fingertips flexed a bit against Harry's spine making him shiver.

 

"Are they warm now?" He hummed against Harry's skin.

 

"Yeah," Harry rushed out in a breathy whisper. "Yeah, all good..."

 

Louis smirked against his jaw, hand stilling on his back.

 

"What would be even better is if I wasn't about to lose a bet," he remarked ruefully.

 

Harry racked his brain for what he was talking about. And then he frowned because-

 

Louis' bet was not to have sex with anyone and they weren't-

 

They weren't anywhere near that yet. _Were they?_

 

Jesus, _were_ they? Were they near that and Harry was just obliviously stupidly oblivious?

 

And-well Harry had already tried once to remind Louis that they had a professional relationship which was of some concern when the lines blurred this way but...

 

Louis felt incredible in his arms. And he talked to him. He opened up, something in his limited experience Harry didn't think Louis did very much.

 

"How about I promise not to let you have your wicked way with me until this contract is over?" Harry offered huskily, aiming for half-teasing and worrying he sounded presumptuous.

 

Louis lifted his chin so fast it knocked Harry's and his hand shifted up Harry's back under his top in belated surprise.

 

"Fuck, do you have to-" Louis muttered lowly, making Harry untangle himself embarrassedly.

 

"Have to what?" Harry mumbled, blushing.

 

Louis stared at him until Harry reached out and grasped his tee shirt in gentle fingertips, slowly fisting his hand until he had a tight grip on the front of Louis' top.

 

"Do you have to say things that make me think that _maybe_ you could _possibly_ find me attractive?" Louis finally blurted honestly, flicking his eyes away so that his thick lashes hit his cheeks, dusting them with shadows like spiders from the moonlight creeping through the gap in the curtains, crawling into the darkened room.

 

Harry smiled crookedly, kind of wobbly and real.

 

"I-"

 

A sudden, sharp piercing cry cut through the air, the coughing wails following it painful to hear.

 

Louis immediately rolled backwards, Harry's hand still wrapped in his top which he let up with a softly confused 'sorry' and Louis headed for the spare room quickly in the darkness leaving Harry frowning to himself in the bed.

 

//

 

Louis didn't come back after settling Willow and Harry sighed, throwing himself around in his bed until exhaustion finally overcame him.

 

//

 

Louis was already in the kitchen the following morning, dressed for work and making breakfast apparently.

 

Willow was in her carrier as Louis mooched about and Harry could guess she was already fed.

 

He ran a hand through his loose hair, wondering if he was being let go after last night.

 

"Hi..."

 

His voice was soft and deep and Louis turned with a forced smile. Harry felt a furrow dig into his brows because of it.

 

"Good morning Harold..."

 

Harry went to check on Willow, stroking down her tiny cheek.

 

"I see you started without me..." he commented.

 

"Hm," Louis nodded with a hum, carefully turning out the contents of his frying pan onto two plates, ducking into the grill to add more. "I, uh-"

 

Harry turned, wide-eyed and scared of what Louis might say.

 

"Let's sit?" Louis suggested tightly.

 

Harry nodded and brought Willow over to the table where he settled, Louis taking the seat at the head so they were adjacent, not facing and not side by side.

 

Harry flicked his eyes over the full cooked fare Louis had managed.

 

"This looks incredible, thank you," Harry offered, wondering if this was his last meal here. He swallowed heavily against the lump in his throat.

 

"Look, I've er..." Louis frowned, staring at his plate. He looked back up, resolutely. "I think I've been unprofessional. In fact, I know I have and-"

 

"So've I," Harry inserted lowly.

 

Louis managed a tight stretch of his lips.

 

"But I'm the employer here and you shouldn't have to feel like coming to work is going to mean your boss is coming onto you," Louis rushed out, sighing afterwards.

 

"Um, that's not-"

 

"So, I want to apologise for that and-" Louis smirked. "And reassure you that it won't happen again." He opened his mouth as if to say more but closed it again after second thought.

 

Harry blinked at him, shoveling some eggs into his mouth to chew slowly. He guessed this was it then, Louis' way of saying Harry wasn't his type or-well maybe he just didn't like kissing him.

 

"Okay," he said, voice graveled. because that's about all he could manage really.

 

Louis flicked his chin up to look at him for a moment. Harry pretended to be concentrating on his beans.

 

"Right," Louis murmured, frowning. "Okay."

 

"Okay," Harry repeated, forcing the food down his throat where it suddenly felt tight and restricted.

 

They ate in silence until Louis left for work with a wave goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people like it, some people don't...but I'm hoping you're all still reading ;) All will come good have faith my Larry friends :) :)
> 
> Ang

CHAPTER 11

 

Harry was sat on a tall bar-stool when Louis slipped into the front door of 'George's', a sports bar he knew quite well since Zayn and Jack followed the football religiously.

 

Louis had got changed at work after receiving a text from Niall, putting on some jeans with plimsolls and tugging on a band t-shirt, roughing up his hair only to pull a beanie over the mess. Harry looked considerably better in tight blue jeans with his brown boots and a plain white tee.

 

Louis had let Niall talk him into babysitting Willow on Harry's night off. His text had been predictably lacking in details, just gave him a time and place to meet Harry telling him Harry wanted to talk. Louis hadn't seen much of him the last two days so he hadn't had a chance to ask but then he supposed that was the whole point of tonight. To ask.

 

Louis headed over, his heart beating hard and fast for no apparent reason other than the fear of Harry telling him he was leaving.

 

"No plaid today?" He teased as Harry's shoulders curved over the pint glass he was cradling.

 

Harry looked round, smirking.

 

"All in the wash," he joked right back.

 

Louis had some difficulty getting onto the stool beside him, feet dangling once he did so.

 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Louis broached right off, wincing at his blunt approach.

 

Harry's brows furrowed, his lips pouted a bit.

 

"Um...nothing?"

 

Louis lifted his own brow, lips parting.

 

"Oh, I...er...Niall said-"

 

"Fucking hell!" Harry hissed, throwing down a spare coaster he'd taken to twirling between finger and thumb. "He told me you were working late and that you'd asked him to baby-sit," he added lowly afterwards, brows furrowed.

 

Louis swallowed, taking a big gulp of his beer.

 

"So you didn't want to talk?" Louis checked furtively.

 

Harry looked at him, curly lashes blinking over big green eyes. Eyes that didn't sparkle the way Louis was getting used to.

 

"What's up?" Louis asked seriously. Because he knew something was up. He just didn't know _what_ , exactly.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Do you want to leave?" Louis wondered. "Is that what it is?"

 

"No!" Harry cast quickly, snapping his head up to deny that notion. "No, I love working for you, I just-"

 

Louis bit his lip then.

 

"You just...?"

 

 _I just want more_.

 

The words were in Harry's mind and he'd been in a sad mood since Louis had expressed his intention not to take things further with them. But Harry didn't know how he could have what he wanted without ruining a perfectly good job.

 

He sighed again.

 

"Nothing," he stretched his lips into a smile.

 

Louis sat back, tilting his head.

 

"Niall set us up again, didn't he?" He guessed easily with a smirk that lit his handsome face with mischief.

 

Harry smiled into his beer.

 

"Yeah, pretty much..."

 

"So you aren't completely opposed to a second date with me..?" Louis fished lightly.

 

Harry frowned, eyes softening.

 

"No, of course not."

 

"It's just that I'm your boss and- " Louis let his unsaid words dangle.

 

Harry chuckled a bit acidly.

 

"Yeah."

 

Louis nodded, fingertips stroking his glass, making lines in the condensation.

 

"Let's just eat and have a beer, hm?" He suggested then, meeting Harry's timid gaze.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "It's nice to hang out without Willow and home-care between us."

 

Harry grinned then, leaning back in the seat.

 

"It is."

 

"Good," Louis nodded. "Cheers?" He lifted his pint to toast with Harry.

 

"Cheers." Harry clinked his glass against Louis' to toast him back.

 

//

 

It wasn't the beer.

 

It completely wasn't the beer because-

 

"Mmm-" Louis put a hand out to steady himself against the wall as Harry curled around him into their heated kiss.

 

His other arm slipped around Harry's waist tightly, trying to keep him there for a few seconds at least so he could-

 

Fuck _, yes_. He flicked his tongue into Harry's mouth, lapping up the sweet hoppy taste of their drink, of which they had only consumed one and a half pints before heading home. Definitely not enough to excuse this as drunken kissing.

 

Harry may be the taller of the two of them but Louis was definitely in charge here, pressing him into the wall as he worked his palm towards the middle of Harry's back purposefully, pressing there to encourage Harry's hips forwards and when Harry surged them forwards, Louis gasped out a bit, losing the thread of their kiss.

 

His lips were eager, curious to explore, finding their way down Harry's jaw with firm presses and he licked out into a sweet spot that seemed to make Harry crumble for his knees went weak and Louis had to shuffle closer, pressing between his thighs to wedge them against the wall now, his concentration solely on that spot that had Harry panting out soft sounds of pleasure.

 

"Oh--oh!"

 

Louis swirled his tongue there, gently suckling, baring his teeth through his lips to reach the skin, smirking to himself as Harry grunted out a graveled _'fuck'_ and wrapped his arms tight around Louis' shoulders.

 

If Louis had a weakness it was to feel like he was protecting his partner, bringing them to submission with the pleasure of his lips all while his misconceived strength kept them afloat and it seemed to be working in spades for Harry- not something Louis might have predicted maybe but-

 

"Lou- fuck-" Harry hissed as Louis sucked a bruise into his jaw. "Can we get inside at least?" He begged lowly, voice quivering.

 

Louis frowned, pulling away to look about them. They were still in the foyer; having stumbled out of the elevator towards the front door of his flat.

 

"What if Niall's awake?" Louis whispered back.

 

"He won't be," Harry grasped the front of Louis' t-shirt with a tremor in his hand.

 

Louis looked him right in the eye and nodded, fishing into his pocket for his door key, grabbing Harry's hand as he quietly unlocked it. He didn't have a chance to do much other than close the door equally carefully behind them because Harry was tugging him toward the living room, turning them and pushing Louis onto the sofa, back first.

 

"Ha-" Louis huffed out as the breath left his lungs in a whoosh.

 

"Shh," Harry clambered over him, settling his knees either side of Louis' thighs, eyes traveling up Louis' t-shirted chest with a pained pout as though it was a crime that Louis still be dressed.

 

One big, warm hand snuck under the edge of that top and splayed there, heel of his palm to Louis' hip.

 

"Can I?" He asked and-

 

Louis' brows shot up. _Jesus_. Nobody had ever _asked_ before. And it shouldn't be this _hot_ , it shouldn't be but god, it was, it completely _was_. He writhed a bit with a throaty noise as his body responded.

 

Harry smirked a bit, bemused grin flickering across his lips.

 

"God, you're easy, aren't you?" He teased, pushing both hands under the material and letting his fingers feed on that flesh until Louis restlessly lifted his arms and then Harry was tugging the shrouding fabric off, lips instantly hitting his skin in replacement.

 

Louis gasped, cupping his head, frowning at the lack of loose hair and finding the band that kept Harry's curls tightly in his neat bun and when his fingers finally drove into that mass, it was probably equally pleasurable to him as Harry wanting his top off.

 

Harry's tongue flicking determinedly over his nipple was certainly a reminder as to how happy he was about that clothing displacement at least, never mind the way Louis' fingers massaged his scalp.

 

Harry was half-laid on him, one thigh now surging for placement between his own and Louis captured his face for another kiss, another long moment of tongues stroking, lips pressing together to have a secret conversation and it was there in the back of his mind how hard he was, how hot and tight he felt and that he could feel an answering reaction from Harry's own body but it took some work to worm his hand between them, Harry shuffling up a bit and tilting his head in confusion until Louis glided his hand downwards, down the centre of Harry's hard, muscular chest and taut tummy and onto the rock-hard ridge in his jeans.

 

"Fuck," Harry hissed and gasped simultaneously, hiccupping with the intensity of that feeling, of Louis' touch right _there_.

 

Louis clutched at his shoulder from under his arm, Harry's hair raining down as he lifted himself to reach, licking against the bruise he'd already left on Harry's jaw by his ear-lobe. Harry panted out a shocked, pleasured sound and whispered _'bastard'_ , making Louis chuckle a bit, humming against his skin.

 

"Nice?" He asked, licking over Harry's throat.

 

Louis' took Harry's weak whining sound as a victory on that front.

 

"Like that, huh..." Louis trailed his lips down the column of Harry's throat, placing a kiss briefly on his Adam's apple, pressing his palm harder into Harry's burgeoning heat, the swell of his dick shaping obscenely against the front of his jeans now.

 

Harry fell forward but managed to rescue his fall by tucking his elbows in by Louis' shoulders.

 

" _Please_ _stop_ ," Harry husked in his ear, rolling his hips to push himself into Louis' hand and Louis chuckled into his hair, covered in Harry's heavy weight and happier than he had been in ages. Maybe forever, actually.

 

"Yeah, okay," Louis ran his free hand through Harry's hair as Harry curled closer, mindless with the sensations he was experiencing apparently.

 

Louis felt pride burn in his chest from finally _getting it_. From finally finding someone who wanted him, wanted _this_. Pride that someone as amazing as Harry was even here right now, rutting into his hand and begging for _'more'_ quietly like he was ashamed to ask.

 

Louis cupped a hand into his side, brushing a thumb into his ribs to encourage him to shuffle back just a bit and then he worked his wrist with a quick flick to push the rivet of his jeans stud through the hole, finger and thumb gripping the zipper tightly.

 

Louis raised his free hand to tuck back Harry's hair gently, coaxing him into meeting his gaze, something Harry seemed reluctant to do, breathing heavy and hot against Louis' chest.

 

"Can I?" Louis asked back and Harry surged forward to kiss him, leaving Louis no choice but to tug down that zipper before Harry got too heavy on him again because if anything happened tonight, if _something_ happened, it had to be that Louis got his hand inside Harry's jeans and onto his heated skin, his hard, scorching skin.

 

"Ah!" Harry choked out as Louis' digits finally wormed their way into the tight space, awkwardly wrapping around him and it took wriggling of hips and inelegant shunting of material down to make that exchange a bit easier but then it was happening, it was happening right there and-

 

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," Louis shunted his hips upwards, eyes rolling back as Harry pushed his length right into Louis' tight little hand.

 

"Sweet...pretty, god, Louis," Harry was muttering indecipherably and Louis hoped to god the word _pretty_ wasn't aimed at him because he tightened his digits and tugged just to prove that little theory wrong, choking another curse from Harry's swollen lips.

 

And then Harry was pressing those lips onto Louis' chest as he squirmed into his touch, curling to reach his belly, his hardness slipping out of Louis' hands as he knelt up to shuffle back, big hands furiously working to open Louis' jeans.

 

"What're you doing?" Louis reached up to brush back his hair, running the backs of his fingers over Harry's chest, peaking his nipples that he could barely reach, about to sit up to correct that until Harry's heavy hand pressed him back.

 

"Need to taste you..." Harry mumbled, determinedly tugging Louis' jeans over his hips, arching a brow at the Spiderman boxer-briefs Louis was wearing.

 

Louis flushed a bit, putting a hand across his own heavy heat pushing for freedom from his shorts.

 

"Wasn't exactly expecting this was I," he excused shyly.

 

"No?" Harry hummed, lips in Louis' happy trail. "What would you have worn then?"

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"Classic black," he offered on a light gasp as Harry turned his head in a shake gesture so that his lips brushed over his shorts-band. It was too close, too suggestive for Louis to bear.

 

Harry smiled, glancing up to reveal dark green eyes taken over by dilated pupils.

 

"I prefer the real you," Harry assured, kissing against the curved ridge in Louis' shorts.

 

Louis' hips twitched and he wasn't sure his dick didn't surge for attention, either.

 

"Eager," Harry observed.

 

"Yeah well-" Louis choked out. "Been a while..."

 

Harry didn't play fair it turned out. After all that slow, careful undressing and lips pressing suggestively against him, in the next swift move, he had Louis' shorts around his thighs and had his tongue upon him, thick and hot and wet.

 

Louis groaned out, sinking fingers into his hair.

 

"Oh, _yes_... _Harry_ , Jesus..."

 

No sooner than Harry had Louis' delicious thickness on his tongue, sucking him down, then a loud thumping noise began at the door, followed by bellowed shouting.

 

"Louis! Louis wake up!"

 

Harry jolted back from his intended oral pleasure, face horrified and cheeks flushed with shame. He swayed a bit, hair tangled around his face. Louis frowned; leaning up to press gentle thumbs to his cheeks, kissing his lips tenderly.

 

"Hey, it's okay," he hummed softly as Harry shuffled back, pulling his underwear over his rigid state and wincing as he tried to tug up his jeans but they wouldn't fit over his swollen need as Louis staggered to his feet, running a hand through his messy hair, breathing ragged with desire and confusion.

 

"Louis!" The angry voice yelled again and Louis jammed himself back into his own jeans, wincing as he tugged up the zipper, not even trying to button them as he grabbed his discarded tee shirt.

 

"Alright, I'm coming!" He snapped loudly, throwing the top on inside out, scuffing his neated hair again as he did so.

 

He threw open the door with a flourish, an annoyed _'what?_ ' spat from his tightened lips.

 

Ernest was stood on the other side of the door, disheveled and if Louis wasn't mistaken, a little bit drunk.

 

"I've come back for my son," his brother told him.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"Hi, Ernie, nice to see you. How're you doing?"

 

Ernest shoved Louis out of the way to rush inside and Louis staggered a bit as Harry rose from the sofa, a hand going through his hair nervously as he met the other man's gaze unsurely.

 

"Who're you?" Ernest asked.

 

"Um...Harry...I'm Harry..." Harry walked forward to hold his hand out but the man was on a mission, turning to glare at Louis instead.

 

"Where the fuck is he then?" He demanded.

 

Louis sighed, edging towards Harry to silently reassure him that this was okay, that what was happening before his brother burst in was more than okay.

 

"Where is your son?" Louis repeated with a smirk. "I'm not sure, but your _daughter_ is asleep right now..."

 

"Daughter?" Ernest frowned.

 

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "Guess you didn't take too long to work out the details before you dropped her off..."

 

Ernest pointed towards the bedrooms.

 

"Which room?"

 

Niall took that opportunity to stumble out of Harry's room, sleepy and yawning.

 

"What the feck is going on?" He asked, looking between the three men expectantly.

 

Louis swallowed, glancing at Ernest.

 

"How many boys do you have round here, Lou?" His brother wondered.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Just the one," he assured, moving the final distance to take Harry's hand. "Just this one."

 

"Who's this then?" Ernest pointed at the blonde.

 

"Babysitter," Louis explained. "He was watching Willow while Harry and I went out for a drink..."

 

" _Willow_?" Ernest made a face. "For fuck's sake Lou, who thought of that? "

 

"I did actually," Louis murmured, dipping his head, feeling Harry's fingers tighten through his.

 

"I like it," Harry stated boldly, earning a hard glare from the older Tomlinson.

 

"Don't think you opinion counts much here, Princess. No child of mine is being called _Willow_..."

 

"You didn't even know she was a girl," Louis reminded gently. "And anyway why're you coming in here like this?"

 

He gestured to Ernest's rather manic state.

 

"Fucking Lorna...left me the bitch...told me to look after my own fucking child so here I am..."

 

Niall stepped forward to say something but Louis unlinked his hand from Harry's to hold it up to gesture him to stay put, moving forward himself toward his brother.

 

"Come on, bro. You can't take her like this, you're in no fit state..."

 

"You managed didn't you?" Ernest argued. "Think I can cope just fine..."

 

"Just--sleep over yeah? We'll get everything together and you can take her in the morning..."

 

Louis heard Niall's soft voice murmuring to Harry and forced himself not to turn. He didn't want Willow to leave any more than Harry did but he especially didn't want her leaving like _this_.

 

Ernest paused, swaying a bit, but he apparently saw sense.

 

"Alright, yeah," he nodded and Louis carefully steered him towards the big bedroom, lending him some pajamas and grabbing some clothes for himself before tiptoeing out to the sound of Ernest's soft snores.

 

He looked up to find Harry shutting the door to his room, also with clothes folded over his arm.

 

"Thought I'd take the sofa," Harry said, biting his lip, eyes low.

 

Louis let out a breath.

 

"Me too."

 

A lot had happened in the last half an hour and the air was weird now, tense with awkwardness and unspoken words.

 

"Are you um...were you having a shower first?" Louis checked.

 

Harry's eyes instantly snapped up, hard green gaze fixing on his.

 

"Not sure I'm up for...you know," he arched a brow, twisting his lips into a bitter smile.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"I know..." he agreed with a frown, not sure if his complicated life was a bit much for Harry to take. "But uh...we could shower and share the sofa?"

 

Harry blinked a few times, his face not giving anything away as to his thoughts on that suggestion. When the air got fraught with tension again, Louis began to twitch, flicking his hair out of his eye.

 

"Okay," Harry said finally, soft and low.

 

Louis whooshed out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

 

"Okay," he lead the way to the bathroom.

 

//

 

So Harry had quite a lovely chest, really. He had, in actual fact, a very lovely body entirely. And Louis had never really just washed somebody and have them wash him, both intent on their purpose, careful not to glance suggestive touches or make this harder than it was. But it was _something_.

 

It was something in sharing intimacy, a replacement for what might have happened had Ernest not completely annihilated the mood.

 

Louis tucked himself into the back of the sofa, curling around Harry's bigger body even though it made more sense for Harry to go first or under Louis since he was bigger. Louis didn't care, he wanted to hold him, had wanted to for quite some time now and apart from his urge to kiss Harry, his urge to hold him was always prevalent.

 

"Lou?" Harry's voice was furtive in the dark.

 

"Hm?" Louis dug his chin gently into Harry's shoulder, Harry's hair in a loose bun.

 

"You're not really going to let her go are you?" He asked and-

 

Louis swallowed, hard and tight. He sighed.

 

"I can't stop him from taking her," he said sadly, resignedly.

 

"You could try..."

 

Louis bit his lip, pressing his cheek into Harry's wide shoulder, tightening his arm over his middle, splaying his hand against Harry's belly.

 

"It'll be okay, Hazza..."

 

He heard Harry huff out a breath and rubbed his tummy until he began to relax, curled lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

 

"Goodnight, beautiful," Louis whispered, kissing into his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 

The following morning was not quite the romantic mush-fest that Louis had maybe imagined; had he and Harry finished their night how it started and woken up together in the big bed with just Niall to answer to.

 

In fact, Niall had woken Harry up early and gently led him out for a long walk to give Louis much-needed private time with his brother but that didn't stop Harry hugging him hard and kissing into his soft fluffy brown hair begging him to call him the second he needed anything.

 

They promised to be back in an hour and Louis saluted Niall with a gratitude he couldn't quite express.

 

Because some part of him wanted to keep the two men there, one to hold his hand and one to mediate.

 

Willow was awake in the carrier, singing happily in her pretty gurgle to Louis as he pottered about making breakfast and Ernest finally rose around fifteen minutes later with a grunt.

 

Louis placed coffee and a bacon sandwich in front of him.

 

"Morning."

 

"Yeah," Ernest nodded with a snarl. "Guess so."

 

"So, I packed a bag for Willow for when you're ready..." Louis suggested lightly.

 

Ernest chewed largely with a nod.

 

"Good."

 

"You've got stuff for her back at yours, right? Crib and all that?"

 

Ernest nodded, licking his lips.

 

"Yeah, we got all that."

 

"She um...she has a bit of a routine here, I wrote it down and-" Louis slid the paper towards Ernest but he crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket.

 

"S'not like we didn't look after her for a month, Lou," he gruffed.

 

"It's harder on your own," he murmured of Ernest's now-single status.

 

Ernest shrugged.

 

Louis looked into the carrier, putting his finger in and finding himself getting teary as Willow clutched at it.

 

"Can I-Can I see her? Like, maybe tomorrow?"

 

Ernest arched his brow.

 

"Thought you'd be too busy out clubbing and being a fuck-boy."

 

Louis blinked coolly.

 

"I met someone. Harry if you remember?"

 

Ernest smirked.

 

"And his little friend Niall."

 

"Oh shut up, Ernie!" Louis finally snapped, slapping the table-top. "It doesn't matter who I fuck or when, what matters here is Willow!"

 

Ernest's lip curled and he finished his mouthful with a swallow, looking at Louis with dark blue eyes.

 

"Her name is going to be Jayda," he mused. "But thanks for the suggestion."

 

Louis opened his mouth and closed it, honestly not knowing what to say.

 

"I see," he managed tightly, running his finger in a random pattern over the table top.

 

Ernest stood up, clasping the handles of the carrier.

 

"So we'll be off then?"

 

Louis slipped his phone out of his pocket, texting quickly.

 

"Wait, Harry wanted to say goodbye before you go..." Louis followed Ernest through to the living room.

 

"What?" Ernest made a face. "Isn't that a bit weird?"

 

Louis swallowed hard, watching Willow's confused face as she looked up at her new carer, reaching forth to obtain attention and touch.

 

"He looked after her for me while I was at work," Louis shared. "We both got attached to her, really..."

 

Ernest grunted again as Willow reached both little hands upwards now for affirmation she was being cared for.

 

"She likes to...like put your hand in so she can touch you..." Louis pointed casually at the carrier as Ernest fitted it to the pram-base.

 

He frowned, glancing at Louis before pointing his finger at the baby.

 

"Hey kid, know who I am?" He asked as Willow grasped tiny fingers around his big one.

 

She blinked and promptly burst into tears, making Louis smirk a bit.

 

"Great, does she do this alot?" He asked Louis and Louis shrugged.

 

"All night sometimes..."

 

Ernest hovered in the living room until a quiet knock sounded on the door.

 

Louis went to answer it, opening it with a brave smile.

 

"Willow's going home now," he told Harry who was guided in by Niall.

 

Niall rubbed Louis' shoulder as Harry headed forth towards the pram, looking at Ernest until he moved aside.

 

"Don't worry Princess, I'm sure our Lou here will bring you to visit sometime," he mused.

 

Harry gently picked the crying baby up and cradled her in his arm where she settled immediately.

 

"Pretty girl who stole my heart," he murmured. "Guess this is goodbye for now...see you soon though? Take care of Daddy, hm?"

 

Ernest glanced at Louis with raised brows and Louis ignored him, moving to stand behind Harry with a hand gently spread against his back.

 

"We'll visit her soon, don't worry Harold..."

 

Harry laid Willow gently back down, giving Louis a sideways look, long and pouty.

 

"She'll be called Jayda though," Ernest inserted and Louis could have smacked him around the head for it.

 

Ernest had no idea how much Harry had come to care for Willow but Louis did and it broke his heart watching them, maybe even more than his own heart broke at saying goodbye.

 

Harry stepped back as Ernest maneuvered past them towards the door, slinging the baby bag on his shoulder.

 

"Adios, amigos!" the older man called, slamming the door behind him which made Willow break into loud cries outside the closed door.

 

Harry started forward but it was Niall who stopped him.

 

"You've got to let her go, Haz..."

 

Louis looked at the Irish man and sighed, feeling a range of emotions hitting him all at once. He blocked them all out before he could define them, standing a bit straighter and sucking in a new breath.

 

"Right, I have about six weeks of sleep to catch up on," he said resolutely, turning towards the big bedroom.

 

Harry watched him go with an incredulous squint.

 

"What?" He said aloud, because...well, seriously _what?_

 

Louis paused, swallowing hard but not turning so as not to signal the truth of his emotions. Tears were welling dangerously in his eyes and it took a few more swallows to clear his throat of the wad thickening there.

 

"Sleep, Harold," he pushed out brightly. "You can move out whenever you're ready," he added and strode toward his room, shutting the door behind him and shutting out the reactions to his rather heartless words.

 

//

 

Harry turned to look at Niall, face frozen in a confused and horrified expression.

 

"He's covering it up," Niall rubbed Harry's arm. "He's hurting, too, you know..."

 

Harry chucked out a rueful breath.

 

"Yeah, I can tell..."

 

"Come on, come to mine for  a bit..."

 

Harry shook his head, also heading for the bedrooms.

 

"No, I'm getting my stuff, I'd hate to be a BURDEN or anything," he yelled at Louis' door as he passed.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and scampered after him, sighing a bit under his breath.

 

"Haz, come on, don't be silly. Louis didn't mean what he said about you moving out, I'm sure he doesn't expect you to-"

 

"Tough!" Harry roared, throwing his clothes on the bed and digging into the back of the wardrobe for his carry-all. "Fucking clear I'm not wanted here so I'll just fuck off then!"

 

Niall frowned, opening his mouth, looking behind him to Louis' room and begging the other man to come out, to say sorry and to admit how he really felt. Niall wasn't stupid. He knew what the real issue was here but he needed Louis to be man enough to admit to it.

 

"He's just scared you'll go," Niall whispered fervently as Harry stuffed clothes into the bag haphazardly. "He thinks you're only here for Willow, yeah?"

 

"Jayda," Harry corrected with a snarl. "And why did he tell me to leave then if he's so damn scared I will?"

 

Niall arched a brow.

 

"Thought you were clever enough to work that one out, Haz..."

 

Harry huffed out an unamused laugh.

 

"I just do as I'm told," Harry mused. "I don't play mind games..."

 

"He wants you to refuse to go..." Niall stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "He wants you to say you're here for _him_ , not her..."

 

Harry paused, lips turning down and body sagging in sadness. He let his tears begin to fall, trailing down his cheeks.

 

"This is so unfair," Harry managed before he broke down into sobs and Niall moved across the room to cradle his big body, soothing him softly in the dull light of the room.

 

"It'll be okay, I promise," Niall comforted him, not knowing if the words from his lips were all-out lies.

 

//

 

 

Louis threw himself into his work.

 

He had the handy excuse of the fact SuperTech were finally coming unstuck and he was needed in the office nearly 90% of the time to oversee the handling of their big accounts that were flooding back, having found SuperTech's advertising options not fitting the bill as expected.

 

Zayn had apparently promoted himself from receptionist to Louis' PA, always by his side even though Louis largely didn't want anything done for him.

 

When Louis asked Zayn tetchily why he was there, Zayn just smiled innocently and shrugged with a blithe remark about Louis maybe needing him later for some meeting or another or something.

 

Louis knew exactly what Zayn was doing and he didn't appreciate it.

 

When he and Jack dragged him out for Foam Friday he offered to pay since he had technically failed his bet. As much as he wanted to hate Harry for that little transgression he couldn't find it in himself to because he missed him too much to really mind.

 

Harry had texted and called him, of course. Had come to the office one lunchtime when Zayn happened to be out on sandwich run and Louis' other staff thankfully turned Harry away just as he asked.

 

Louis knew had Zayn been there he would have let Harry up to his office no matter how much he protested otherwise. So it was a surprise when six days later, he tried again.

 

Louis wasn't doing so good. Zayn was buying - _or making_ \- all of his meals just to make sure he ate and when Louis didn't fancy eating, Zayn would practically force-feed him. Somehow Zayn had learnt that Liam was a close friend of his and a doctor and had enlisted his help too.

 

So if it wasn't bad enough to be curled up on his couch wrapped in his favourite fleece blanket while Zayn made him a healthy stir-fry, he now had to endure the sickly tell-tale subtle flirting of his two best friends.

 

The times he had unfurled his blanket-protection to eat with them he'd been subjected to two pairs of brown eyes melting into each other and matching secret smiles darted in exchange.

 

Louis ran a hand through his too-long bristle and too-long hair as Zayn announced Harry's arrival, standing in his office doorway and leaning on the frame with both hands.

 

"If I thought you'd let me turn him away I would," Louis muttered.

 

"If you could see yourself right now, you'd understand why I wouldn't," Zayn retorted smugly.

 

Louis made a face and sighed, turning to stand by the window.

 

He'd slipped his jacket off a while ago, dressed in black slacks and a fitted black shirt with his favourite red braces.

 

At first he didn't hear Harry come in, too engrossed in the bluebird swooping about in the parking lot looking for crumbs.

 

Louis turned to find the bigger man moving towards him, hands tucked into his blue jeans pockets and a soft-looking black and white plaid shirt on., It looked warm, too, kind of padded maybe. His hair was up, tidy and beautiful in that bun Louis ached to unravel.

 

"I thought I knew what I'd say when I got here," Harry began bemusedly.

 

Louis nodded, forcing a smile.

 

"How have you been?"

 

Harry gave him a funny look then, tilting his head.

 

"Well, I've missed you if that's what you mean..."

 

Louis swallowed, not sure how to reply. He'd never been very good with emotions and now was no different.

 

"But I guess you don't feel the same," Harry added softly, slow and sad.

 

Louis missed Harry so much he wasn't sure he had the words to express how that felt but he was denying himself from feeling _anything_ and for that reason, he didn't even try to find the words. Emotions could only be ignored if they weren't acknowledged and Louis was doing a brilliant job of that so far.

 

The fact he looked like shit because of it was irrespective.

 

"Have you seen her?" Harry asked in the awkward silence, voice quiet.

 

Louis shook his head, looking to the floor. He noticed the pattern on his office carpet, beige flecked with brown.

 

"I just-" Harry huffed out, dragging in a breath for courage apparently. "I just wondered if I could go with you, if- _when_ you go," he stammered, fiddling with his fingers.

 

Louis looked at them, at his big, gentle hands. He wanted to slot their fingers together, to press those hands against himself, to feel Harry kiss his chest again like he was the most perfect being Harry had ever seen.

 

"Sure," Louis cleared his throat. "I'll message you if I ever decide to go..."

 

"If you ever...?" Harry echoed confusedly, watching Louis turn back towards his desk with his jaw tense and shadows under his eyes.

 

It was all Harry could do not to walk over there and hug him tight until he stopped wriggling like the last time he'd tried that. But it was hopeless, everything felt so hopeless.

 

Harry nodded with a hum and rocked back on his heels.

 

"Good to see work's going okay," he commented, turning toward the door and Louis thought _finally_. Finally he could breathe again.

 

Harry paused at the door as if waiting for some last words.

 

Louis stared into the space where Harry once stood, pushing down the myriad of feelings jumping up from his chest into his throat.

 

When Zayn stuck his head around the door, Louis snapped from his daze.

 

"Don't say anything," he warned.

 

"Fuck, Lou, you just let him walk away?" Zayn accused gently.

 

"Don't make out like he's the best thing that ever happened to me or some shit," Louis arched.

 

"He might have been if you let him!" Zayn exasperated, running his hands into his perfect hair.

 

Louis determinedly stared at his computer screen.

 

"I have to prepare for the board meeting," Louis said and Zayn lifted his brows, shaking his head slowly.

 

"Sure. Have fun with that," he turned and closed the door behind him and Louis knew, somehow that Zayn wouldn't be attending any more meetings with him from now on.

 

//

 

It came to a kind of head, somewhat.

 

Liam had taken to staying overnight with Louis in place of Zayn and when he woke up one night at 1am with an inconsolable Louis crying his eyes out, he knew he had no choice but to do something Louis would hate him for but was ultimately the best thing for him.

 

He snuck into the lounge after closing the bedroom door quietly, flicking through his numbers and dialing the right one.

 

"This better be good, Payno," Harry's rough tones husked out deeply.

 

Liam smirked despite himself.

 

"I uh..." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Louis needs you." He stated simply, tired and needing to get the bare bones of this before Louis completely fell apart.

 

There was a pause on the line, a quietness that Liam waited for an end to.

 

"You at his place?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"Yeah," Liam hummed. "Will you come?"

 

"See you in ten," Harry confirmed with a click of the call ending.

 

//

 

Harry gave Liam a big hug as he walked through the door, sighing into his hair.

 

"What's happened?"

 

Liam gripped his shoulders firmly but gently.

 

"He won't stop crying," the Doctor admitted, frowning a bit.

 

Harry nodded, looking around the room and then focusing on Liam's face.

 

"You can go home now. I'll call you in the morning."

 

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen his friend look so relieved- and so helpless- before but he heard Liam slip out of the apartment as he tossed his leather jacket on the sofa and toed off his boots

 

He paused outside Louis' door, ear pressed to the wood slightly. He could hear the pained sobs from within and instantly turned the handle, slowly broaching inside the dark room.

 

"Liam for fuck's sake just leave me alone!" Louis had apparently caught Harry's gentle movement into the room and Harry wasn't surprised he confused him for their mutual friend.

 

Louis was still face-down in the pillow, small body curled protectively into a ball.

 

"I'm not Liam," Harry said, standing by the edge of the bed long enough to pull his lavender jumper off, pressing one knee into the mattress to lean across. "Put this on," he added gently.

 

Louis- _strangely_ _without argument_ -lifted his body and put his arms up so Harry could tug on the warm clothing, shuffling onto the bed completely and laying down behind him as Louis hiccupped away the sobs he was trying to contain.

 

"It's okay Louis," Harry hummed flicking eyes over  the back of his head, his hair soft in the low light, his fingers needing to graze through it. "It'll be okay..."

 

"He won't-" Louis choked, gulping back a sob, his voice distorted as he finished his sentence. "He w-won't even let me see h-her!"

 

Harry's face creased painfully, remembering that day in Louis' office when he'd blithely agreed to letting Harry come along when he got the invite to go. Harry wasn't expecting _this_ though, wasn't expecting Louis' own brother to refuse him visitation especially when Louis had taken Willow at no notice and done such a great job of taking care of her.

 

Harry momentarily wondered- _while he was wrapping Louis in his arms_ \- whether that's why Ernest was being so difficult here. Because he could see how well Louis had done and he didn't want to evidence the fact he wasn't the father he could be to the baby born unplanned.

 

Still, Harry had more to worry about, like when Louis would stop pushing against him with ineffective little hands and finally give into his embrace. His painful cries as he did so gave Harry no satisfaction and all he could do was murmur words to him and hold on tight which he did as Louis burrowed closer.

 

"It's okay," he hummed soothingly, feeling like everything just fit into place as Louis tucked up into his body.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

 

Harry knew, really. He knew that all of the things Louis said the day Willow left, that all of the things he said that day in his office were his stupid way of avoiding this pain.

 

It helped though, when Louis could admit it.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The words were muffled against Harry's chest and he brushed his lips into Louis' hair.

 

"It's okay."

 

"I didn't want you to go."

 

Harry swallowed, gently running his hand up and down Louis' small back. Was he smaller than before? Had he been eating properly since Harry left? _Probably not_.

 

"Liam wouldn't have me back now he has Sophia staying over," Harry mused.

 

"W-what?" Louis choked on some phlegm in his throat from crying, clearing it out of the way as he lifted his head from Harry's chest. "Where have you been staying?"

 

"At Niall's," Harry shrugged.

 

Louis frowned, drawing his fingertips over Harry's collarbones.

 

"Come home?" He begged. "Please?"

 

Harry arched a rueful brow.

 

"Do you think that's wise?"

 

"Yes," Louis answered quickly, hiding his flaming cheeks by ducking under Harry's chin. "It's what I was meant to say instead of telling you to leave. I was meant to ask you to stay, to move in..."

 

"But Louis-"

 

"I know she's not here anymore," Louis agitated, rolling onto his back. "I still like living with you though."

 

"That's not what I was going to say," Harry teased, some warmth back in his voice as he rolled onto his side to lean over Louis' body.

 

"Then what's the problem, Harold?" Louis asked quietly, mock-bravado in his tone.

 

"Do you think it's a good idea we live together if uh...well, you know," he tilted his head side to side with an eye-roll.

 

"If what?" Louis frowned at him dumbly.

 

"While we're courting," Harry blurted then, pressing his lips together belatedly afterwards in awkwardness. "Dating, whatever..."

 

" _Courting_?" Louis picked up the word and ran with it, his face puffy with his tears but his smile irrepressible. He grinned, his tiny dimples indenting beside his mouth, his clouded eyes brightening. "You're planning to _court_ me?" Louis lifted an interest brow.

 

Harry ignored the blush on his cheeks and dipped his gaze, licking his lips slowly.

 

"If you still want me to," he murmured nervously.

 

Louis recognized he had some work to do to show Harry just how incredible he was and how Louis wanted to court him for a long, long time maybe forever even. He wrapped a hand in Harry's shirt and pulled him closer.

 

"I think you'll find it's _me_ who should be courting _you_ ," he admitted. "To prove I'm worthy of your affections..."

 

Harry smirked a bit and then grinned, dimples carving into his cheeks.

 

"Shut up you smooth bastard..."

 

Louis' smile deepened and he felt Harry settle against him a little, his hand still fisted in his shirt.

 

"Can I take you for breakfast please?" Louis asked sweetly.

 

Harry ducked his head and hid in Louis' neck.

 

"If you must, kind sir," Harry teased of the medieval language Louis had used before. "Should I arrange a chaperone?"

 

Louis smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

"I think we can be trusted to behave ourselves in public don't you?"

 

Harry arched a brow as he rolled onto his back, apparently not fully convinced. Louis splayed a hand on his own chest and searched out Harry's hand with his free one, linking them by threading heir fingers together.

 

"That t-shirt you're wearing looks familiar," Harry remarked then, even though his eyes were now closed and a knowing smug smile curved the edges of his lips.

 

Louis rubbed the fabric against his skin under the jumper.

 

"Belongs to this gorgeous guy I know," Louis teased to cover his hesitancy. He'd been wearing the remainder of Harry's clothing for two weeks now.

 

"Hm, shame, looks really good on you I think..."

 

"I'll ask him of I can keep it," Louis suggested.

 

"Don't think he'd have the heart to take it back," Harry hummed.

 

"Might he want it off me for other reasons?" Louis fished for something more, something Harry was maybe not yet willing to give.

 

He felt his hand being lifted, looked over through heavy-lidded eyes to watch Harry's lips press into the skin on the back of his hand.

 

"Definitely," he promised huskily. "Why _are_ you dressed, exactly?"

 

Louis chuckled and wriggled down in the bed, comforting himself to sleep.

 

"I missed you, you know," Louis sighed out.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Then don't kick me out again, hm?"

 

Louis grinned to himself, eyes finally closing.

 

//

 

"So, what exactly happened?" Harry asked over tea, nibbling on carrot cake while Louis shook his head to the brownie Harry pushed toward him.

 

He'd chosen it especially because he knew Louis liked them.

 

"Not as good as mine but worth trying," he added as he waited for Louis to work up the words to answer his question.

 

When Louis took a small bite of the brownie, Harry glimpsed tears in the edges of his eyes and he bit his lip guiltily.

 

"I called him the next day and asked when I could see her," Louis shared tightly, grimacing. "He told me I wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. That he planned to find Lorna and work things out..."

 

Harry frowned.

 

"He went on the run with her?"

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I just don't know...I could hear her crying, Hazza, in the background when I rang. I asked him if he needed anything, if she was okay but he just-"

 

"I think he's jealous of you," Harry inserted then.

 

Louis looked up.

 

"What?" He made a bemused face.

 

"Louis, she was happy with us. You gave her a name and a home and she was settled. He's bound to feel like he's failed somehow not being about to provide that for her at the start..."

 

Louis nodded with a heavy swallow.

 

"Mum rang and told me to let him try, that Willow needed to be with her rightful father." Louis sighed. "I guess she put the pressure on him, too..."

 

"Your mum's kinda-" Harry paused, not finding the right adjective.

 

"Fucked up?" Louis arched a brow.

 

"You turned out okay though," Harry added with an innocent smile.

 

Louis actually smiled back, biting his lip.

 

"Yeah well...lifetime of being told you're not good enough makes you want to better yourself," he shared.

 

Harry nodded, reaching across the table to wrap a hand over Louis' in reassurance.

 

"We'll get some advice. I'm sure there's something legal we can apply for like visiting rights, even as her Uncle..."

 

Louis forced a smile and turned his hand to press his thumb into Harry's palm.

 

"Thank you...for everything." He appreciated. "You didn't have to come last night and-" Louis pressed his lips together, running a hand through his messy hair. "Thank you," he repeated softer and lower, his intense eyes meeting Harry's soulful green ones.

 

"I couldn't-" Harry paused with a wry smile. "I knew something was wrong," he amended slightly.

 

"That day in my office," Louis winced. "Fuck, I was trying so hard to pretend it wasn't happening...that I didn't feel anything for you _or_ her," Louis expressed, chucking back in his seat with a sigh.

 

Harry swallowed and stood up.

 

"Shall we walk for a bit?" He suggested.

 

Louis nodded and took Harry's offered hand, following him outside into the weak sunlight, letting out a breath as he looked around him watching the world turning on even though he had an ache in his chest he couldn't explain.

 

He had half his reason for living back but Willow was still missing, still leaving a gaping hole.

 

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" Harry asked gently as Louis led them along the quiet pavements beside the busy road.

 

Louis huffed.

 

"Just--everything about you reminds me of her," he  described. "You were there because of her and I knew...I knew I'd never be enough without Willow and I was scared to find that out..."

 

"Louis," Harry groaned out, knocking his head back and then turning to pull Louis into a bear-hug. Louis didn't even try to resist anymore, locking his arms around Harry's middle.

 

"How could I ever be enough?" Louis mumbled into Harry's front.

 

Harry threaded his fingers into Louis' now-wily hair.

 

"Because you are?" Harry suggested slowly. "Because Willow might be the reason we met but she's not the reason I'm still here...she's not the reason I came last night as soon as I knew you needed me..."

 

Louis looked up, long lashes flicking over blue grey eyes.

 

"I need you," Louis acknowledged quietly.

 

Harry nodded, smiling a bit crookedly.

 

"Well good. Because I'm here so..."

 

Louis' face changed from serious, his eyes sparkling.

 

"So I'm what? Stuck with you?" He posed, arching his brows.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"No, you still have to woo me," Harry assured, letting go of Louis to turn away with an artful bounce in his step.

 

Louis chuckled and shook his head as he followed, his tongue licking into the corner of his mouth.

 

"I think I might enjoy this way too much," Louis mused to himself as he followed, a giggly Harry scampering away as Louis made grabby-hands and threatened to chase after him.

 

//

 

 

Niall came with Harry to 'help him move' even though Harry only really owned his hold-all of clothes. Niall was carrying a box full of items and a guarded look in his half-lidded eyes.

 

"Louis," he greeted, dipping his chin.

 

Louis swallowed, realizing he was the bad guy here, the guy who had hurt Harry.

 

"Niall, I-"

 

"Listen, Tommo, I'm only here to make sure Harry isn't making the worst mistake of his life. I don't want to hear your excuses..."

 

Louis nodded, stepping away, running his palms together.

 

"Of course, okay..."

 

"He's spent the last week moping over you and you click your fingers and-"

 

"Niall!" Harry called loud and bright, charging into the living room from his assigned bedroom. "You can bring my box in now if you like!"

 

Louis glanced at Harry's pseudo-happy face, didn't miss the warning glare he gave to his friend and the sweet smile he pasted on for Louis.

 

Niall stared at Louis for a long moment and finally moved toward the bedroom, leaving Harry to shrug helplessly at Louis.

 

"He'll be fine...really," he promised and Louis nodded but the vague furrowing of his brows signaled his unhappiness with the situation.

 

He watched the pair shut themselves in Harry's room, sauntering back to sink into the sofa.

 

//

 

"Liam, tell me honestly," Louis posed across his Doctor's desk, having made an appointment to discuss this topic.

 

Liam had raised his brow and scolded him for wasting his valuable time when he'd realized Louis didn't need a consultation.

 

"Okay," he nodded.

 

"How was Harry while I was being a dick?" Louis posed.

 

Liam's gaze instantly fell, avoiding Louis' searching one. He cleared his throat.

 

"Uh...as you'd expect I guess. Frustrated...kind of sad..."

 

Louis nodded, swallowing and sighing out.

 

"Do you think-" he paused, sucking in air. "Do you feel like I've just clicked my fingers to have him come running?" He used Niall's expression to gauge Liam's reaction.

 

"No," Liam denied, meeting his gaze with a furrowed brow. "No, mate not at all. Just...I guess you need to talk to Harry that's all. Find out what happened while he was away."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Something happened?"

 

Liam bit his lip.

 

"It's not for me to talk about, Louis..."

 

Louis blinked, nodding.

 

"Right, of course. Thank you," he added for the hint.

 

He stood up, heading for the door.

 

Liam called out his name making him turn, hand on door handle.

 

"Don't let him go again," Liam suggested seriously.

 

Louis nodded with a reassuring smile.

 

//

 

Harry artfully avoided the topic every time Louis tried to bring it up over the next few days. Harry, although living with Louis now, had a babysitting job at a couple's house down the road but he spent his nights at home, more often than not cross-legged on the sofa in sweats and a tee, watching some programme on the wildlife channel while snacking on something healthy like popcorn or a dried fruit and nut mix.

 

Louis had to invest in bags of minstrels and aero-bubbles to sit with him, curling up in the other corner of the sofa.

 

They hadn't really talked about how they were going to do this thing- _court_ , if you like. They hadn't really talked at all, Louis supposed since he was still working all hours to rescue his business.

 

Instead of tucking himself in the corner of the sofa, when he came in on Friday night exhausted and drained, a portion of his former self, he sat right beside Harry and leaned into his arm.

 

Harry flicked a look over him, lifting his arm up to slip it around Louis' shoulders, pulling him into his side toward his hot and hard body.

 

"Yeah this is nice," Louis murmured, going willingly, curling up and tucking his legs into Harry's lap over his thigh. "Thanks Hazza..."

 

Harry smirked and brushed his chin into Louis' hair, securing him there with a little squeeze.

 

"So can I take you out?" Louis asked. "Tomorrow night?"

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Yeah, think I can manage that..."

 

"Good. My plan to woo you can finally commence..."

 

Harry chuckled a bit, laying the TV control to one side to close his hand tenderly around Louis' knee, sliding it up his thigh a bit; soothingly.

 

"I can't wait to be wooed," Harry assured as Louis' lashes fluttered against his collarbone, his breaths slowing and becoming further apart as he relaxed.

 

Louis folded his arms, tucking them into his body as he let his heavy eyes close.

 

"Gonna make up for everything I promise," he murmured before falling asleep.

 

//

 

Harry must have carried him to bed because Louis woke up horizontal draped in a duvet.

 

He looked around, pouting as he found himself to be alone, no Harry in sight.

There was a note laid in the empty space beside him, the sheets indented and crumpled with the evidence of Harry's form having been there. He reached lazily for it, unfolding it with one hand, propping his head with his other.

 

_Lou_

_Sorry had to be somewhere.  Call you later,_

_Harry x_

 

Louis frowned worriedly, Liam's words coming back to him about something maybe having happened in the days they weren't speaking. He rolled out of bed heading to the shower to determinedly find Harry and find out what was going on.

 

//

 

It was three hours later that Louis trudged back into the apartment with a sigh and a tired hand running through his hair.

 

"Hey..."

 

The soft, low voice startled him and he snapped his head up, finding Harry in the kitchen, kneading something on the counter-top. His red plaid sleeves were rolled to his biceps and his feet were bare. His hair was long and loose and Louis just blinked for a moment, realization piercing him through the heart.

 

The fact Harry had come back to him was literally a miracle. The man was incredible. An absolute work of art. And best of all he had a heart made of gold. And Louis knew he didn't deserve him, couldn't see how on earth he possibly ever would.

 

"Where've you been?" Louis asked, coming over after toeing off his shoes.

 

Harry avoided his gaze a bit.

 

"Ah...just had a few things to take care of..."

 

"What's all this?" Louis gestured to the mound on the worktop which Harry had been kneading. "Thought I was taking you out tonight..."

 

"I uh...thought it'd be nice to do something here," Harry cleared his throat with a telling flush shooting across his cheeks.

 

Louis bit his lip, not sure how to handle this whole situation. This whole _Harry lying_ situation.

 

"Sounds good," Louis offered, albeit slightly suspiciously.

 

Harry glanced at him.

 

"I'm making the bread from scratch so you have plenty of time to get ready..."

 

Louis smirked then. lips twitching as his eyes lit up with amusement.

 

"I see, Harold, and is that your date outfit?" Louis pointed at his general presence as he passed the kitchen island to get to his room.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Actually I'm getting changed now, I just didn't want to get flour on my outfit..."

 

Louis nodded with a hum, brows high on his forehead.

 

"See you shortly then," he parted lightly with a wave.

 

//

 

Harry had changed into a dark midnight blue shirt with some star-fish shaped maroon pattern on it- possibly flowers, Louis couldn't tell. Under it he wore a dark blue tee and his usual blue jeans and Louis had no idea what Harry was cooking but it smelled amazing and his stomach spiked hungrily.

 

He'd kind of skipped lunch - _despite Harry having employed Zayn as his secret informant on Louis' lunch habits_ \- and now he was genuinely looking forward to eating something good.

 

Of course, Harry was equally edible and he made a bee-line into the kitchen to cuddle up to his back as Harry mashed some potatoes, Louis' burying his nose into Harry's hair to smell him. He felt Harry stiffen a bit as he slipped arms around his waist tightly.

 

"Smells good," Louis complimented with a smile to himself.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Chicken in white wine sauce with mash," Harry returned.

 

"Not the fucking chicken," Louis snorted, nosing down Harry's neck where his pulse jumped as he swallowed. " _You_..."

 

"Oh," Harry said. And-

 

Well Louis maybe imagining it, but Harry didn't seem to be on fire about picking up where they'd left off. He stepped back, considering Harry had every right to feel weird about this. Just because Louis had jumped back to square two didn't mean Harry was ready to do the same. When he noticed Harry's tension leaving his body he frowned a bit.

 

"Dinner also smells delicious," Louis added. "Anything I can do?"

 

"You can open some wine?" Harry suggested so Louis went about it, pouring them each a glass.

 

"Uh...I'm not-" Harry winced. "I meant more for you, really..."

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"You're not pregnant are you?" Louis teased over the rim of his glass.

 

Harry managed a weak smile, sliding a casserole dish out of the oven and leaving it to one side to cool while he seasoned and buttered his mashed potatoes.

 

Louis should ask him, really. Harry was making it so damn obvious that something was up. But Louis wondered how far the other man would take the avoidance of telling him how he felt. It pained him to think Harry didn't feel like he _could_ tell him. Louis wanted to be that guy for Harry just as much as Harry was already that guy for him.

 

"Hey," Louis slipped his hand onto Harry's wrist, squeezing a bit. "Are you okay?"

 

Harry tensed a bit and nodded abruptly, causing Louis to slide his hand away.

 

"Okay I'll set the table. What are you drinking then, Harold?" He checked.

 

"Just fruit juice, please," he requested and Louis poured some of his favourite tropical juice drink into a pint glass.

 

Dinner was awkward to say the least, Louis flicking looks at Harry and Harry studying his plate very intently as he forked his food around it but didn't appear to actually eat very much.

 

"So," Louis broke the silence, making Harry startle somewhat.

 

"So..." Harry led.

 

"Thought we could do the _watch a film on the sofa_ thing after..." Louis suggested.

 

Harry smiled then, soft and slow.

 

"I'd like that..."

 

Louis met his gaze and held it.

 

"Good."

 

Harry nodded once to confirm.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 

Louis had maybe gotten a tad carried away with his goodnight kiss, causing Harry to tear his lips away with a breathy _'Lou'_ in mild protest.

 

Louis had stepped back a bit unsteadily and put a hand through his hair, murmuring some indecipherable sounds- possibly even words- before wishing Harry goodnight and turning to go to his own room.

 

It had been weird not having Harry beside him but he waited patiently until the next morning when he heard Harry rise to put his plan into action.

 

He'd secretly slept in sweats and a tee-shirt so he could follow him and all he had to do was pull on a bright blue beanie and his plimsolls before sneaking out after him, trailing him at a safe distance.

 

It came as something of a shock to Louis that the place Harry was going to so early was the hospital. Visiting hours didn't usually start until lunchtime and well-

 

Unless Harry had appointments to attend Louis didn't know why he was coming here so much- let alone hiding the fact from him. Was Harry ill?

 

Was he like-

 

Louis swallowed, heart pounding hard and stopping for a long painful beat until it ricocheted into motion, thundering twice as fast to gallop into normal routine.

 

He didn't want to think about the rest of that concept so he just followed, quietly and stealthily behind until Harry was permitted entry into the ICU.

 

He tiptoed to look through the window but everything was screened off and a nurse was trying to get in, arching her brow at Louis as she folded her arms over her files.

 

"Excuse me sir, but you aren't allowed in here without permission..."

 

"My uh..." Louis winced. Fuck it, what would a little white lie hurt? "My boyfriend-he's with the gentleman at the far corner..."

 

"Oh," she nodded, sizing him up apparently as she flicked her eyes over him. "Would you like me to buzz you in and take you over?"

 

Louis nodded eagerly, pocketing his hands in his sweats and ducking his head as she led him through the quiet, grave room.

 

He paused as he came to the last cubicle, seeing Harry sitting with a book and reading it aloud to a frail-looking man wired up in the bed. Louis swallowed heavily, knowing immediately who the man was.

 

"How long-" Louis smiled wanly, knowing the nurse couldn't reveal that kind of information to him.

 

He felt her squeeze his arm.

 

"Two weeks now," she murmured and her voice brought Harry's gaze to the gap in the curtains, his eyes widening as he saw Louis hunched there.

 

Louis slipped inside the curtained area, watching Harry's eyes go wide.

 

"Lou, what re you doing h-"

 

"I know, I'm sorry," Louis cut him off with a huff. "I just knew something was wrong and you wouldn't tell me so-"

 

"I didn't tell you because you already have enough to deal with," Harry frowned.

 

"You think losing Willow to my dickhead of a brother even compares to what you're going through?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry pressed his lips together, slinging his hair back with a big hand.

 

"You've got enough on your plate," he conceded gently.

 

Louis stared at him long and hard, earnestness painted on his face.

 

"No matter what else is going on, you can talk to me, okay?" Louis begged. "I want to know this stuff," he put a hand out towards the bed to gesture to Harry's grandfather.

 

Harry gulped back a wad in his throat.

 

"He has pneumonia. They think he'll pull through it this time..."

 

Louis blinked, wanting to know what that meant. Had Harry sat here like this before? How many times? How many times had he been alone and how many had he had someone to hold him?

 

Even now he could see Harry's lips quivering, the down-turned corners as he valiantly tried not to cry and the pinched tightness of his face in keeping his emotions at bay. Louis didn't know what else to do.

 

"Hey, big guy, come here..."

 

He reached forward and grabbed him, tip-toeing to pull Harry's big body downwards so he could comfort him. It took a minute of adjusting his arms to fit Harry's wide shoulders into his smaller body but Harry pitched toward him a bit, burrowing into his throat.

 

"D-don't," he begged on a choked whisper. "Louis p-"

 

Louis was fierce in his protection, wanting to pay Harry back for all the times he'd been there for Louis when he needed him the most and show Harry he was a guy to keep around. Louis wanted to be the guy Harry wanted to keep around for a long time.

 

"Shut up, okay?" Louis told him quietly, gentle rasp in his voice as he blinked away his own tears. "You don't need to pretend with me."

 

Harry's body rocked heavily with sobs, pressing closer and soon solid arms were wrapping around Louis' body to clutch him close like Louis was his only lifeline. Louis held him tight until his pain eased and he pulled away hiding beneath a curtain of hair.

 

After Harry blew his nose subtly and wiped away his tears, Louis picked up the book and perched on the edge of the bed while Harry sank back into the visitor's chair and Louis began reading the words aloud, putting enough life in them to make the story interesting even though Harry had read it over and over to his grandfather the other times he'd been admitted to hospital.

 

It was strangely soothing, hearing Louis' little high-pitched voice telling the story in an amusing and tongue-in-cheek way, lips pursing, cheeks hollowing and brows lifting in expression.

 

Harry couldn't help his daft smile at loving this man so dearly and at how it made him feel sitting here, being a part of his magical company. And-

 

Oh fuck.

 

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_.

 

Harry was maybe...probably...falling in love with Louis. But-

 

He gasped, eyes wide as they darted to Louis' face.

 

Louis instinctively shot his head around to check on Gerald, thinking he might have woken up but actually the older man was under sedation so he turned back to Harry with a frown, leaning forward to curve his hand around his knee.

 

"Hey...what is it?"

 

Harry blinked, wide- eyed and lips fallen apart, breath stuck in his lungs. He watched in a zombie-like state as Louis slipped off the bed and crouched between his knees, cupping Harry's hands between his own, resting the knot of digits against Harry's lap.

 

"It'll be okay, Hazza," Louis assured.

 

Harry felt light headed and sick in trying to tell Louis no it wouldn't be okay, but then Louis had no idea what was going through his mind. In fact, Harry wasn't even sure Louis had ever been in love at all which made this all the worse because well-how would Louis know if he was... _when_ he was?

 

"Do you want me to get someone?" Louis asked as Harry went pale and still didn't offer any conversation but he shook his head and Louis tugged the band off his wrist to move behind him, gently scooping his hair up and tethering it into a ponytail, if not a bun.

 

"I can't- you know," Louis mused. "Do the swirly thing..."

 

Harry swallowed with a nod, looking to his feet and resting his forearms on his thighs. He felt Louis' hand run onto his shoulder.

 

"Look shall we come back tomorrow?" The older man suggested. "You look a little flaky if I'm honest..."

 

Harry sighed and stood up, swaying a bit until Louis secured an arm around his back.

 

"Let's go home huh?" Louis said again and Harry began to put one foot in front of the other to move forward.

 

He just didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

 

//

 

It was weird how seeing the people you loved at their most vulnerable made you feel like squeezing every drop out of life- out of _living_ and _feeling_ and _breathing_ \- just to justify that their pain and suffering was worth it to value your own life.

 

Harry's face was tucked into Louis' neck in the lift, nuzzling into him but when Louis fiddled with his keys to let them in, Harry straightened, curling Louis close once they'd crossed the threshold.

 

Louis cast the door at the frame softly, hearing it thud gently shut and Harry's lips pressed weakly into his throat, against the vein to one side, low hums tugged from his scratchy throat as his arms tightened around Louis' middle; a signal to what Harry needed.

 

They came together slowly, Louis' hand rising to glide into Harry's hair as Harry's lips dragged up his throat now towards his jaw. Harry wasn't fully committed, maybe. He was testing how it felt, if it felt right to re-affirm his own life-blood this way.

 

They didn't need words.

 

Louis knew the other man well enough to translate his hesitant kisses, the drag of his lips against his skin. And when Harry's slightly dry but soft lips finally pressed beneath his own, Louis couldn't help but part his in silent want.

 

Harry paused, Louis' hand in his hair, clutching the back of his head tenderly, his blue-grey eyes narrowed with those thick black lashes giving him a darkened look.

 

"It's okay, Harold," Louis whispered of his hesitancy, of the fact he maybe didn't want to take this further.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed him, cupping Louis' face in both hands to speak the words his throat was incapable of expressing, letting his lips press them into Louis' mouth.

 

_I need you. Hold me. Love me._

 

The crazy thing was, Louis was answering back. His kisses were strong and tender, his arms were tight. Harry could have fallen in love with Louis at any moment but maybe this was it, his falling. He certainly felt like he was spinning in circles with his arms wide open and chest hurting for not being able to breathe.

 

He pulled back, thumb grazing softly over Louis' cheek down to his jaw, flicking along the sharp angle of it.

 

He opened his mouth but it was to suck in a breath, breathing it out over Louis' face where he watched those dangerously dark lashes flutter in the breeze.

 

Louis scrunched his hand in Harry's hair, soft pink lips parted. It was like he was asking the same question again. _Enough?_

 

Harry would never have enough he realized, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

//

 

It was Louis who rolled Harry on the bed, gently, like a precious rag doll who was about to fall apart. Harry wasn't sure he _wasn't_ about to fall apart, that Louis' strong arms around him weren't the only thing keeping him together.

 

But kissing him, dragging his cold, rough lips against Louis hot, smooth ones, clutching at them and tugging the other man down on top of him...It was something. Something incredible and yet so different to the last time they'd tried this- the night Ernest had banged on the front door hard enough to give them both a heart-attack.

 

Harry watched as Louis knelt back a bit, dragging Harry's t-shirt upwards and over his head. Harry reached out and wrapped his hands around Louis' waist, leaning up to kiss him while he let his hand slide suggestively under the material of his top, gliding over his warm skin and bleaching it of heat.

 

When Harry carded his hands upwards on Louis' sides to flick the material away, it left Louis' hair messy, an invite for Harry's hands to tug at it to mess it further.

 

"Yeah," Louis sighed into Harry's mouth, licking into it with a hum that Harry presumed was another 'oh yeah' or something like it.

 

He wrapped Louis close, lifting his knees so that Louis' straddled position across his thighs suddenly became intimate and close.

 

He sucked in a sharp gasp as Louis' thumbs grazed against his nipples, deepening their kiss once Harry had re-concentrated on what he was doing. Louis was so- _fuck_ , so something he couldn't find the words for. Hot and small and hard in his arms, soft, too and sweet and-

 

Harry knew Louis hated it but Louis _was_ pretty. Feminine features struck out with a strong jaw and cheekbones, thick lashes but delicate brows, nose and chin.

 

He felt Louis' hands pressing against his chest, pushing him back into the bed and he went slowly, tucking an elbow behind him cautiously as though Louis was about to try something he wouldn't like. Harry could guarantee anything Louis wanted to try on him was something he'd like but-

 

"Oh," he choked out a moan, Louis' fingers brushing his hardness through his jeans as he worked at the stud. It wasn't hard work, Louis had managed it before but then...

 

Louis' hands were shaking, Harry noticed. He flicked his eyes up, dragged his hair back with his free hand.

 

"Having trouble, Lou-bear?"

 

Louis pressed his lips together with a sigh.

 

"You just had to say something didn't you?" He murmured.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Yep."

 

Louis pursed his lips and sat back, resting his quivering hands against his own jeaned thighs.

 

"How about a trade-off?" Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry lifted both of his brows in waiting for him to continue.

 

"You undo us and I'll get us naked?"

 

He smiled, leaning up once more to cup Louis' neck and kiss him, hot and sweet with a pinch of disbelief in his lips. Louis was just-there were no words honestly.

 

Harry made easy- _but_ _slow_ \- work of easing their jean studs free, stroking the backs of his fingers deliberately down the ridge Louis was sporting before he unzipped him, too, chuckling at the sigh of relief Louis gave.

 

Louis wriggled his hips a bit to free himself from the clench of Harry's thighs around his hips only Harry flopped back and grinned at him.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Ladies first, don't tell me...?" Louis teased, reaching for Harry's jeans instead.

 

Harry shook his head, tucking his thumbs under his own jeans band.

 

"Just wanted to look at you for a minute," Harry said and Louis swallowed hard.

 

Harry wanted to look at _him_? Short of breath, a bit sweaty, definitely turned on and the kind of half-naked that probably wasn't sexy.

 

Green eyes were dark on him as Harry wriggled out of his jeans, taking his underwear with them in a flamboyant toss. They landed with a soft thud, reminding Louis he had to do something. Something other than let his eyes pour over the naked man in front of him.

 

Harry was languidly stretching his body out, one gentle hand reaching for Louis' wrist to circle there, gently prompting him to do the same. But Louis had to-

 

He couldn't _not_ , for fuck's sake.

 

Jesus. Harry's skin was just impossible to ignore, taut over his belly muscles and soft in his sides where he giggled and pitched sideways at Louis' kisses.

 

"Lou, _fuck_ , stop playing with me," Harry accused in a low whisper.

 

Louis flicked his tongue over Harry's weak spot, right in his waist where he made a little noise each time Louis had glanced past it. Now his noises were much longer, louder and throatier.

 

"Fuck, I hate you," Harry mumbled.

 

"Yeah?" Louis seemed unfazed, wriggling back to finally kick off his jeans, peeling off his boxers and flinging them away too. More for the fact his dick needed room than to give Harry the reprieve he was begging for.

 

And before Harry could pull him back into a kiss, he was nuzzling his pale thighs and scraping his teeth against them softly, biting into that incredibly soft flesh.

 

It probably looked ridiculous, his face buried in between Harry's thighs but it felt incredible, it felt like-

 

"Louis!"

 

Louis nosed up the achingly hard ridge of Harry's need, smiling against the sensitive skin, the heat burning his cheek.

 

"Never did finish what we started did we?" He hummed.

 

"It was me, if you remember," Harry lifted his head, circling his fingers around Louis' arms as if to hoik him up his body. "If you'd just _let_ me-"

 

Louis was apparently deaf all of sudden. Or as Harry suspected, beyond stubborn.

 

And he was so very good. Honestly, the best Harry had experienced. Where he'd managed to distract Louis from sucking him off before, now he was a weak, panting mess of breathlessness writhing on the bed.

 

He arched his hips helplessly and Louis' hands scooped under him, squeezing his cheeks. _Fuck_ , who did that, who-

 

His breath stuttered as Louis went deep, sucking hard.

 

 _Who_ _fucking_ _did_ _that_?

 

He pressed his eyes shut tightly, sparkling lights behind his lids which were wet with sweat or tears, maybe both. But something wasn't-

 

Something wasn't happening how it should. Something wasn't _right_.

 

 _No, no, no_...he couldn't be-

 

He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. He _was_. He was getting soft, losing his erection in the middle of the best blow-job ever. _Shit!_ Louis would never give him another one after this, he'd be convinced he wasn't good at it and-

 

"Hey, shh, shh, it's okay..."

 

Harry didn't even really know he was crying until he hiccupped out a sob.

 

Louis was crawling up his body, enveloping him in those little arms of his, arms that were small but strong, his body a literal shield against the world.

 

"It's okay, Hazza," he hummed, stroking gentle fingers into Harry's hair.

 

Harry pulled him close and choked out on his tears, mortified at ruining this.

 

"Sorry, Louis...I'm so sorry..."

 

"Shush now," Louis pressed a kiss into his forehead.

 

Harry felt Louis' lovely weight on him grounding him, anchoring him to a shore he felt would sweep him away otherwise.

 

"It's just your granddad, he's very ill and it's been a long day," Louis told him gently, like Harry needed to be reminded for his own sake. Maybe he did.

 

He nodded, clutching Louis tighter.

 

"I'm right here," Louis assured, cupping the back of his head and keeping an arm around him even it was crushed into the bed.

 

"Thank you," Harry whispered tightly, letting his tears fall, letting his devastation run clear from his eyes.

 

"S'okay big guy," Louis smirked, settling a bit against him.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 

 

Harry was nuzzling his throat again, wet cheeks dampening his neck and even wetter kisses pressed hotly into his skin.

 

"Louis, I want to," he murmured softly, voice thick with tears.

 

Louis pulled his head back, confusion flitting across his face. His pretty, tanned face.

 

"Want to what, Harold?" He asked anyway.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"I want you to-" He paused, surging up to kiss Louis strongly for a moment.

 

"I want you..." he swallowed, nuzzling Louis' nose, close enough so their breaths tickled across each other's face. "Inside me," Harry finished finally, feeling awkward and gauche.

 

Louis' little intake of breath was followed by another searing kiss but he soon tempered it, kissing Harry tenderly as he laid him back down.

 

"Stay there this time," Louis winked, ducking between his thighs to kiss at them again and Harry felt like tearing his own hair out.

 

"Louis, please!" he begged tightly.

 

Louis crawled over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle. Harry keenly wriggled onto his belly muttering 'at last' as he went.

 

Louis started with two just for that. He smirked as Harry made an 'oh-oh!' sound and melted into the bed a bit. He crawled closer, shuffling up his thighs to press into his back slightly.

 

"Sorry, something wrong, Hazza?"

 

"No!" Harry gasped a bit as Louis curled his fingers upwards. "Nothing wrong at all..." he added satedly after.

 

Louis smiled. Of course nothing was wrong. Except...well Harry had been crying his eyes out twenty minutes ago and now he was begging Louis to make love to him.

 

Louis stroked him deep and gentle, opening him up slowly as Harry kicked into the covers and pushed back for more. Louis wasn't even sure how he wanted this, if he really wanted Louis to make love to him or if it was some kind of attempt to feel something other than the weight of his grief. His grandfather was going to be okay but the stress of going through almost losing him-Louis figured it felt a lot like losing his access to Willow.

 

He leaned forward, licking between his fingers into Harry's dark hole, relishing in his weakened cries as he rutted against the covers. Harry rolled over when Louis pulled back because his jaw ached and he blinked at the soft, pale-skinned man beneath him.

 

"Like this?" Harry twined their fingers together, clasping them with a wistful smile.

 

Louis nodded and shuffled forward on his knees, breaking their hand-hold to lift Harry into his lap, his body splayed before him where he could trail his fingers that were hungry for Harry's skin.

 

He placed reverent kisses to Harry's belly as he curled over him, reaching for a condom and carefully unwrapping it with his still-shaky hands.

 

Harry smiled at him, languid and loving.

 

"What's wrong, Lou?"

 

Louis shook his head, biting his lip in concentration, finally sheathing himself in the slippery rubber, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle as he leaned forward a touch. Harry curled up to meet him halfway, letting their tender kiss linger on exquisite as Louis nudged up against him, pressing to his rim.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a soft hum of agreement to Louis' silent question.

 

It was happening so fast and yet Louis was lovingly gentle, slow and careful in his advance. Harry's body was yearning for him, felt empty without his heat there. He'd never had Louis before but-

 

"Oh!" He arched up onto him, his thickness surprisingly hot inside him, sliding deep.

 

"Give me a fucking chance here," Louis growled against Harry's belly, leaving a love-bite on his skin which just made Harry want to take more.

 

"More, more..." he panted softly, meeting Louis' dark-rimmed eyes as he looked up and sank into him all the way, settling his hips against Harry's behind.

 

"Enough?" Louis enquired as Harry threw his head back and choked out noises.

 

"Fuck, fuck, so good...."

 

Louis gently undulated his hips.

 

"F-fuck Louis!" He gasped, not ready for that at all. He might never be ready in fact.

 

Louis did it again, a devilish smile drawing over his lips.

 

"I think you like it," Louis teased of Harry's complaints, taking up a gentle pace.

 

He brushed his thumbs over Harry's lovely nipples, watching them ripple and peak stiffly, Harry hissing through his lips as Louis moved, taking a slightly different angle.

 

"Hate you...hate you so much..."

 

Harry's hands were blindly reaching for something so Louis caught them up, pressing kisses into each palm before he twined their fingers again, clutching Harry's digits as he rolled his hips into him.

 

"Yeah?" Louis smirked, eyes dark and narrowed. "Hate me so much, hm?"

 

Harry was working himself on Louis at the same time Louis was thrusting into him and he knew the words were all lies, all weak protests to the pleasure Louis was bringing him. Louis rubbed a thumb into the web of Harry's, leaning over him to place gentle kisses along his collarbones.

 

"Can you feel me?" Louis whispered into his ear, sinking deep and feeling the stretch of Harry's muscles. He felt Harry clench around him, tight and hard. He almost shot his load right then, screwing his eyes shut and burrowing into Harry's neck to hold it back.

 

"I c-can feel you," Harry stuttered with a nod, muscles fluttering around him as he tried to let go of Louis' invasion.

 

"You feel so good, Harry," Louis assured. "So good."

 

"Please," Harry begged and Louis didn't know what he wanted but he looked close to tears again so he leaned right over him, kissing his swollen lips softly, like he was a precious doll again.

 

Harry felt those strong sexy arms curl around him tight, pulling him up when Louis leaned back.

 

"What...what're-"

 

"Put your arms around my neck," Louis told him and Harry obeyed, clinging to his shoulders somewhat.

 

Louis continued to lean back and Harry shifted, straddling his hips now, above him slightly. They were still joined- he wasn't sure how- and he sank down just to see, just to see how it felt and-

 

"Oh, Jesus..."

 

There must be a second coming. Or a worldwide alien invasion or something equally insane. Because this _could not_ be real. It wasn't supposed to feel like this was it? This good? Harry didn't remember it ever feeling this good before.

 

"Oh god, oh Hazza," Louis was choking out, little hot hands smoothing down his back as Harry sat impaled on him.

 

 _Yeah, yeah_ Harry could completely relate to that sentiment, he wasn't exactly going to last long like this either, full to the brim and close, so close he could feel the heavy thud of Louis' heartbeat against his chest.

 

He looked down, hair tangled and falling; creating a curtain over Louis' face as their lips met. Harry was clinging to him still, curled around him, Louis' hands holding his waist firmly as he barely rocked his hips, afraid to lift up and sink down in case he triggered his release.

 

"Hm," Louis rolled his hips up, just a bit, enough to make Harry suck in air.

 

He shook his head, hiding his eyes in Louis' jaw. _Can't_ , he wanted to whisper, wanted to beg. _Can't, too good_.

 

"Baby, don't do that, don't-"

 

Harry clenched around him again as he went down, sitting on him fully. It was indescribable, hot, hot and slick and thick and full. No words. No words could leave his mouth his throat was full with the feeling.

 

"Harry, what do you need?" Louis asked quietly, trailing the backs of his fingers over Harry's grotesque arousal.

 

"Just you," Harry replied quietly, rocking his hips again, taking all he could.

 

Louis fisted around him and carefully fucked up, watching his eyes flutter shut, his delicate curly lashes dancing against his cheeks and pressing into the rivers of moisture pooling from his eyes.

 

He wanted to stop, to protect Harry from the hurt he might be feeling but Harry was rocking his way to heaven and when he finally came- using Louis' body to fill himself and rut into; Louis came too, pressing kisses into his chest  and over his jaw before rasping out a desperate _'Harry'_ , rough and sweet.

 

Harry clung to his shoulders for long moments afterwards until his breaths were no longer ragged. Louis held him tight until he went to move and then he was awkward, not sure how to-

 

Louis rolled them, pitching sideways into the bed and Harry fell with him into the covers.

 

He reached out a big hand, thumbing Louis' sharp cheek, blinking slowly. Louis smiled, warmth filling his eyes.

 

"Think we need a spray-down, don't you?" He mused, looking down to his belly where he dragged his fingers through Harry's come.

 

Harry blushed then, ducking his head with a smirk, his curls messy and damp with sweat.

 

"I think we do," he agreed softly, helped up by Louis.

 

//

 

It was still dark when a scratching sound woke Harry from his slumber.

 

Louis was spooning him, arm around his waist as he shifted.

 

"Hazza?" Louis mumbled sleepily. "You okay?"

 

Harry frowned but nodded, a quiet knock sounding at the front door cementing his suspicions that someone was on the landing.

 

"Someone's at the door," he husked lowly.

 

"You go," Louis hummed and Harry couldn't help his smile.

 

He rolled across the bed carefully, kissing Louis' hair before he slipped out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants to drag on for the late-night visitor.

 

He wondered if it was Ernest again, if he was drunk. He wondered if Ernest would find it odd that Louis' boyfriend was opening the door to him and not Louis himself...

 

There was nobody in the hallway but there was a pram- the pram Harry had bought for Willow. It was stood there, ominously quiet almost like a figment in his mind. He frowned, edging out with one hand pressed to his bare tummy hesitantly, leaning into the carrier to check its cargo.

 

Willow was fast asleep tucked up with a pretty pink blanket that had elephants printed on it. She was flushed in her little cheeks and her tiny lips blew baby bubbles in her sleep, her miniscule hands flexing by her ears.

 

Harry's chest ached. _God, he'd missed her._

 

He looked to the escalator, then moved over to the window in the hallway to check the path outside, finding no lingering visitors. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he went back to the pram, unlocking it to move it inside the apartment.

 

He lifted the carrier off the frame and couldn't help his soft smile as he pushed into the bedroom.

 

"Who was it?" Louis asked, not lifting his head.

 

"Someone who's dying to see you," Harry replied and Louis did prop himself up then, squinting as he looked to the end of the bed.

 

"Willow?" Louis checked, getting up to crawl across the bed.

 

Harry nodded, tears in his eyes at how his heart was expanding at just seeing her again, hearing her breathe and smelling her scent.

 

"She's still so beautiful, Lou..."

 

Louis was wide-mouthed, peeking into the carrier.

 

"What-Where's Ernie?" He looked up, confused.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"He wasn't out there, just Willow," he explained.

 

Louis slid his hand around the inside of the carrier, fingertips coming into contact with a paper edge. He pulled out the envelope and unfolded the letter.

 

_I can't do it bro, alright? I just can't do it. I tried and it's too much. Lorna is gone and Willow won't stop crying..._

Louis let out a breath at that. Ernest had kept the name he'd chosen for her after everything.

 

_I'm not a good dad and I want better for her. I'm going to America, mum won't want to talk to me when she finds out and...well, I'll miss you, kiddo._

Louis swallowed hard at that, remembered the better times with his brother and found himself holding back tears.

 

_Keep the kitten around, I think he likes you..._

_Love, Ernest._

****

Louis snorted, bringing Harry's gaze up from Willow's sleeping face.

 

"He called you kitten," Louis shared.

 

Harry frowned cutely.

 

"That doesn't mean you get to call me it," he mused.

 

"He's not coming back," Louis added softly, the words jarring in the serene night air.

 

Harry blinked owlishly.

 

"Why?"

 

Louis shrugged, passing him the page. Harry read it, depositing the carrier onto the bedroom floor. He smirked as he finished reading, putting it on the nightstand before he rolled back onto the mattress.

 

Louis wriggled over and smiled into his neck.

 

"Coming back to bed, hm?"

 

Harry grinned into the dark, lifting his arm to accommodate Louis under it, the smaller man tucking into his side. He turned his head to kiss into Louis' hair.

 

"Hm, is that okay?" Harry checked.

 

Louis sighed out softly, squeezing an arm across his middle.

 

"S'pose so..."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, turning quickly to roll on top of the other man, pinning him down with hot kisses and long limbs.

 

"Want me to go back to my room?" Harry murmured between kisses against Louis' jaw.

 

"Erm, no, think you can stay here a bit longer, Hazza," Louis decided breathlessly.

 

Harry giggled and sucked a bite into his neck, right where everybody could see it.

 

"Don't mess with me again Tomlinson," Harry warned throatily as Louis softly sulked about looking like his bitch with a hickey.

 

Harry merely smiled smugly and let Louis spoon him once more.

 

"Goodnight, Jaws," Louis teased, nosing into Harry's hair.

 

Harry smiled softly to himself.

 

"'Night Lou-bear."

 

//

 

"Hey, kitten...think you can stick a bottle in to heat for me?" Louis asked as he sat on the sofa with Willow, holding her up to grin at her, sliding her down and bouncing her up again so that she gurgled and smiled back.

 

Harry-who was quite busy himself making them a cooked breakfast and stewing some apples and blueberries for Willow- huffed out indignantly.

 

"Thought I said you can't call me that," He murmured, stretching for the fridge to slide out a baby bottle and laying it in the microwave on the little stand.

 

Louis smirked at the baby who ga-ga'd back.

 

"Little fluffy kitten doesn't like his new nick-name does he, sweetheart?" He mused to his niece. "Grumpy little kitty..."

 

"Ah-ah!" Willow agreed brightly, bouncing her legs on Louis' chest.

 

Louis grinned wide, wrapping her close into his chest.

 

"God, she's so perfect! I've missed her..."

 

Harry slid his pan off the heat and bit his lip, watching them, watching how Louis- with thick scruff on his face and messy hair in a vest and boxers- looked so incredibly paternal half-sat, half-laid with the little girl cuddled up close. And then there was Willow, sucking her thumb and curling into Louis' body, settling easily against him. Harry loved how easy she was to care for, clicking with their moods as if it was second nature.

 

"See, no crying is there, petal?" Louis commented of his brother's claim, his small hand curving over her entire back.

 

Harry brought the bottle over, passing it to Louis before emptying his pan onto one plate and grabbing two forks, sliding in next to Louis and tucking himself close.

 

He watched Willow suckle her bottle contentedly with wide blue eyes.

 

"I'd love to make one of her, you know," Harry said, low and reverent.

 

Louis darted him a look, brows lifting.

 

"What?"

 

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed- hard. He made to busy his fork on the plate piled with food, inadvertently burning his lip on a hot sausage and wincing as he did so. He ran his tongue against the burned skin moodily, sucking his lip into his mouth.

 

Louis reached out with his nearest hand, tangling his fingers into Harry's hair, still loose to his delight.

 

"Hazza do you like girls as well?" He wondered.

 

Harry choked on his own saliva.

 

"Not quite what I meant Lou..."

 

Louis tugged him closer slipping his hand onto his neck and stroking a finger there gently, making Harry shiver. Harry leaned into him, reluctantly pressing his lips to Louis'; the soreness on his lower lip still fresh and throbbing.

 

Louis' tongue licked over that soreness tenderly, kissing Harry's upper lip before he pulled away a bit.

 

"Do you mean us?" He asked, confused.

 

Harry shrugged with that blush again, licking over his lip once more.

 

"I mean...whoever-just, one day I mean..."

 

Louis blinked. _Whoever_. Right.

 

Not _him_ then. Harry didn't see a future with them after all, he guessed. Louis was even more confused.

 

"I see... _just whoever comes along then_..." Louis muttered under his breath, slipping his hand from Harry's neck with a frown.

 

Louis felt a flicker of insecurity itch in his chest. All those one nighter's he'd had...all those people who hadn't wanted more of him...and now Harry, seemingly unable to picture him as father material to children they might raise together.

 

Harry frowned too, lost somewhere in a thread that was floating away while he jumped after it desperately.

 

He didn't have a chance to think about it-or to answer- because Willow curled her little hands into fists and her body twisted as she broke into desolate cries.

 

"Feeding time," Louis arched a brow and wriggled to slide over off the edge of the bed.

 

Harry stood up, rubbing  a thumb under his lower lip.

 

"Hey, I can do that," he hummed softly.

 

Louis cradled Willow to his chest almost protectively.

 

"No it's okay," he replied coolly, sweeping out of the room.

 

Harry twisted to look at the empty doorway with a furrowed brow.

 

 _Now all he needed was for someone to tell him what the fuck just happened_.

 

//

 

"Hey there-there..." Niall petted Harry's hair as Harry curled into his lap on Niall's sofa, ignoring the beer Niall still determinedly sipped and the salted peanuts he was throwing at his mouth, a couple of which fell in Harry's eye.

 

"Ouch," he swiped them away with a huff.

 

"Don't see what the problem is if I'm honest mate," Niall added of Harry's woe.

 

"Well, why do you think he's upset with me?" Harry posed, having told the story.

 

Niall chewed on his lower lip, reaching forward to put his beer on the side table. Harry folded his arms and tucked himself in a bit.

 

"Haz, like don't take this the wrong way but don't you think you should ask _him_ that?"

 

Harry pouted.

 

"But then I won't have time to work it out and think of something good to say! At least if I have a heads up I have a chance of doing something _right_ ," he mused.

 

Niall stroked his arm a bit with the bottom of his beer glass. Harry slid him a perturbed look but sighed out as he realized _any_ comfort was better than none.

 

"He was basically trying to find out if you saw him as a father, Harry," Niall posed.

 

Harry pouted.

 

"A father to _your_ children," he hinted. "Children you might you know...create _together_..."

 

"That's not-"

 

"Physically possible I know," Niall rolled his eyes. "But think about the sentiment, idiot. The fact he's practically asking you if you can see yourself in that picture with him. And you've just-I don't know- walked out?" Niall guessed.

 

"I didn't walk out," Harry mumbled. "I left after breakfast after being ignored."

 

Niall lifted his brows and gave him one of those looks. The kind your mother gave you when you were lying through your teeth about how you hadn't been horrible to someone and it was all a misunderstanding. Harry considered Niall would make a great teacher.

 

"I love him, okay," Harry said, hands shaking as he splayed his left one palm up to pick at imaginary calluses on his fingers.

 

Niall gasped a bit, kneeing Harry in the back until he sat up. Niall actually choked on the peanut he'd inhaled by accident until Harry clapped him on the back hard enough to dislodge it.

 

"Jesus, Harry, you just need to tell him that," Niall croaked, rubbing his windpipe.

 

Harry gave a little sad, one sided semi-smile.

 

"What if he doesn't say it back?"

 

"The man wants to have your children I don't think that's an option..."

 

"No, it was _me_ who said it," Harry reminded. "He just got all huffy when I was trying not to put pressure on it being _us_ I was talking about. I was trying not to freak him out with babies and stuff..."

 

Niall smirked.

 

"Seems to me like he _wanted_ it to be you two that you were talking about..."

 

Harry blinked a few times, frowning and opening his mouth only to suck in air and do it over again. Niall watched him with an amused smile and went back to his popcorn.

 

 _Priscilla Queen of the Desert_ was one of his favorite movies and they were just settling in to watch it.

 

"Fuck, I think you're right," Harry finally offered as the opening credits began.

 

"I know, now hush up," Niall warned with a hiss.

 

Harry rolled off his lap into the floor with a thud, scrambling up.

 

"I have to go..."

 

Niall arched a brow and hummed.

 

Harry paused by the door.

 

"Thank you," he said, simply but genuinely.

 

Niall waved over the back of the sofa.

 

"Fuck off you nuisance!"

 

Harry grinned and slammed the door behind him, hearing _'heathen!_ ' bellowed behind him.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I had posted this chapter

Louis had gone to work, apparently. And he'd taken Willow with him. Harry wasn't sure what he expected to find, but Louis in his fitted grey slacks and short sleeve white shirt with braces; the baby-carrier swaddled around him and Willow cozily tucked up into it probably didn't make his list of expectations.

 

"Um..." He hovered at the door, lifting his hand but not quite knocking.

 

Louis twisted to see who was there, brow arching as his concentration was taken away from the papers in his hands. His eyes were a cool blue edged with grey and Harry saw something flicker across them, saw them soften in recognition.

 

"Wondered when you'd come by," Louis said, but it was soft and low and-

 

If Harry wasn't mistaken, a little bit uncertain.

 

"Louis, I'm so confused," Harry pushed a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath. "I'm so confused about what to say sometimes, like-"

 

"Like about having babies?" Louis inserted, putting his papers on his desk and turning toward him.

 

"I mean it's too soon to be thinking about it but-"

 

"You _were_ ," Louis inserted. "You _were_ thinking about it..."

 

Harry blinked at him, settling his large green eyes steadily against Louis' scared ones.

 

"I was," he agreed quietly.

 

His eyes flicked to Willow who was regarding him sleepily.

 

"I might not be your first choice for father material but I'd at least like to be given the chance to be _considered_ ," Louis said then, bravely he thought since his heart was pounding and his lungs seemed to be rejecting the intake of air.

 

Harry looked at him confusedly, thick brows furrowing.

 

"What-Louis... _what_?"

 

Louis gave a weak smile. He thought he'd kind of made it quite obvious to Harry that he liked him but Harry still looked stunned at the idea of them taking this thing further than it already was.

 

Louis frowned a bit.

 

"Is it really that hard to see?"

 

Harry blinked and opened his mouth, not knowing the right words to make this okay. He began to move, slow long strides that brought him up in front of Louis where he paused, gently sneaking his arms around his waist, curving his body to accommodate the baby.

 

"Louis," he whispered, tightening his arms a bit to bring him in. "I love you, okay? I love you and I shouldn't be telling you that but-"

 

Louis' arms suddenly squeezed back as a choked gasp roughened his throat.

 

"Shut up, stop talking," he husked back. "You're ruining it..."

 

"Ruining what?" Harry pulled back to brush his lips over the pinkness of Louis'.

 

Louis looked right into his eyes, hands splaying on his back and fingertips digging in gently.

 

"Me saying it back," Louis said then. "I want to say it back..."

 

Harry choked on a stuttered breath, his heart shocked into stopping and re-starting heavy and painful with a thunder-like beat. He stared at Louis for a long moment while tears gathered in his eyes, creeping onto his lashes. He begged them not to fall and when Louis remained silent, just watching him with those intense eyes of his, caged by beautifully dangerous lashes, Harry had to reassure himself he was waiting for permission to say it rather than having changed his mind completely.

 

"Okay you can say it back now," he teased, tucking a finger into Willow's wrap to check on her. She was fast asleep and curled contently against Louis' body, enjoying his heat seemingly.

 

"I love you," he said simply, lashes sweeping over his eyes, shadowing his cheeks with their majestic beauty.

 

Harry felt his grin envelope his whole face until it ached.

 

"I thought- I thought you didn't want-you know...a family?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Like apart from Willow and I didn't know if I was...if I was someone that you-"

 

Louis lurched onto tiptoes to kiss him.

 

"You are," he promised gently.

 

"I didn't know what to say," Harry added sadly, the corner of his lips dragging up one side so that his dimple hollowed.

 

"I'm sorry I was a dick," Louis broached, fingers curling through Harry's jeans belt-loops.

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

"Forgiven," he assured.

 

Louis smiled at him then, bright and mischievous, leaning up to kiss him again for a short moment.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, I have that report you-"

 

The female staff member who'd walked into the open office door stuttered to a halt and blinked twice.

 

"Oh-er..I'm sorry, I'll just-" She pointed to the side cupboard and laid the papers there, thumbing behind her before turning and heading out.

 

"Hey, Perrie!" Louis called before she crossed the threshold.

 

The blonde paused, turning back.

 

"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Harry. He comes to pick me up for lunch just so you know when you're managing my diary..."

 

Harry turned and waved at the girl, pulling out of the embrace with Louis reluctantly.

 

"Hi."

 

Perrie smiled at him.

 

"Glad someone makes sure he eats," she said before disappearing again and Louis looked up sharply frowning at her back.

 

"What does she mean by that?"

 

Harry smirked, cocking a brow.

 

"You have a habit of working through lunch, Lou-bear," he reminded.

 

"Well someone makes my lunch now don't they kitten?" Louis returned with a smug smile.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Not today I didn't..."

 

Louis bit his lip over his smile.

 

"Fuck, that means I have to go out for lunch..."

 

Harry grinned back, holding out his hand.

 

"Do I get to feed the little Princess?"

 

Louis hummed.

 

"Only if you change her, too..." he bargained.

 

Harry tightened his hand around Louis', smiling down at him.

 

"I'm taking her home after lunch is that okay with you?"

 

"Might actually get some work done," Louis mused happily.

 

Harry curled to kiss him as they waited for the elevator and he found himself blushing as another employee stepped out.

 

"Louis," the man dipped his chin.

 

"Marcus," Louis smiled back brightly, keeping a tight grip on Harry's hand.

 

"Sorry," Harry murmured, sucking his lip.

 

"Don't be," Louis assured. "Kiss me all you like, in fact..." He invited.

 

The fact that Harry crowded him into the elevator and kissed the living daylights out of him was entirely unfair, despite Louis' invitation.

 

Zayn was leading a cheering party as they finally stepped out, a crowd having gathered to get upstairs.

 

Louis bowed graciously with a wailing Willow as his accomplice and Harry ducked bashfully, following Louis' lead through the throng and out into the midday sun.

 

"Come on, Kitten," Louis said as Harry dawdled.

 

He stumbled after him with a furrow above his brow.

 

"Hey, don't call me that!"

 

//

 

 

Whenever Harry took a phone-call, _from who Louis assumed to be his mum_ , he usually curled around himself awkwardly and scurried to the kitchen to talk in low tones, mumbling out his side of the conversation.

 

Sometimes he went to his room but he didn't often shut the door even then.

 

When he got home that evening from work, Harry was talking to someone, sat on the sofa in shorts with Willow cradled between his thighs pattering his fingertips on her belly cutely while she gurgled happily and his mobile sat on the arm-rest, apparently on speaker.

 

"-and Gemma wanted to know when she can get us all together for a family shin-dig so I hope you're getting your holidays Harry, I hope they're treating you nice..."

 

Harry slid his gaze to Louis as he came in the door, flicking over him. He licked his lips and swallowed and Louis pointed to the corridor, making a 'rain' motion with his fingers to signal he was taking a shower.

 

"Mum, yes, the new family are treating me fine, I'm bonding well with Jenna who's three and Luke who's five and it's all good, I promise."

 

"Robin wants to know when you'll be up, too," Anne added.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"I told you, soon okay..."

 

The voices melded into indecipherable noises while Louis showered and dressed into sweats and a vest, worming onto the sofa to duck under Harry's arm only to blow a wet, loud raspberry on Willow's belly.

 

Harry couldn't help his giggle, reaching for his phone instinctively until Louis reached out and stopped him.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Styles!" He called loudly, happiness evidence in his voice.

 

"Is that Louis?" Anne asked her son. "Harry, are you still working for him too?"

 

Harry blushed and lifted Willow from his lap as Louis dug an elbow into his thigh, apparently feeling like the more worthy recipient of that resting place. Louis quickly shifted to nestle there, resting Willow on his chest in a cuddle.

 

He watched Louis vibrate his lips with a buzzing noise, flicking his finger over them to make Willow smile. She made delighted happy noises and Harry felt his heart twitch in endearment.

 

Harry snuck his phone to his ear, huffing out a bit in embarrassed surprise.

 

"I told you...I did...Yes, I am...No, no that's not-"

 

Louis bit his upper lip and reached for Harry's face, cupping it gently, leaning up enough to tug his bun gently.

 

"Gorgeous," he whispered softly.

 

Harry blushed again and his throat bobbed.

 

"Mum...look it's-"

 

Louis ran his thumb under Harry's lower lip, watching it fall open, feeling the way he quivered with the gentle touch.

 

"Sorry," Louis murmured tritely.

 

Harry blinked, looking Louis right in the eyes.

 

"Mum, I love him, okay. There I've said it...I'm living with Louis because I love him, not because I'm giving him free babysitting as you so nicely put it..."

 

Louis arched a brow at that and put a fist in his mouth to bite back his need to giggle.

 

"I love you too," he mouthed back, poking  a finger into Harry's dimple as he crumpled into a smile.

 

"No, he's not here...no he went to shower...no you can't-"

 

Louis pressed his hand gently to Harry's chest, on his back still, flashing his fingers in and out to signal putting Anne back on speaker.

 

Harry's lashes brushed over his eyes and rested against his cheeks for a minute as his lips twisted. He reluctantly moved the phone from his ear and turned the setting back to speaker.

 

"...for god's sake Harry you're all adults I think the man can manage to speak to your mother for five minutes can't he?"

 

"Yes, he can," Louis inserted smoothly, eyes crinkling as he looked at Harry.

 

"Oh." Anne blurted, coughing a bit in embarrassment. "That must be Louis."

 

"That's right, ma'am, Louis Tomlinson of Tomlinson Gaming, CEO and all-round good guy..."

 

Anne couldn't help laughing and Harry's once-sulky face slowly brightened.

 

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," Anne offered gently.

 

"You too," Louis twinkled, tweaking Harry's nipple gently where his hand rested, cupping Willow to his own chest gently with the other. "Harry always gets so cute when he's talking to you, I figured you had to be an amazing lady..."

 

"Quite the charmer," Anne hummed. "I can see why he likes you..."

 

"Loves him," Harry mumbled low and shy.

 

"I like him too, Anne," Louis replied softly, holding Harry's gaze, brushing his thumb over the hardened peak of his nipple. "I like him quite a lot actually..."

 

"I'm glad-"

 

"In fact I'm actually completely in love with him."

 

"I-Oh..." Anne stammered, obviously taken aback. "Oh," she added more softly.

 

"Yeah, kind of unavoidable with your son really, kind of hard not to love him I feel..."

 

"He's always been popular..."

 

"Mum-" Harry warned but she just laughed softly and carried on talking.

 

"The girls used to sit on the porch waiting for him to come out, they loved his curly hair..."

 

"As do I," Louis added solemnly. "And um...what about the _boys_?" He enquired lightly, making Anne giggle. "Did the boys used to queue for him, too?"

 

"They didn't queue for me, oh my _god_ ," Harry groaned, knocking his head back.

 

"Not until later on," Anne conceded.

 

"Have I skipped the queue then?" Louis wondered. "Perhaps I should get a ticket?"

 

Louis tucked his hand under Harry's arm, into his warm armpit. He felt Harry press down gently, trapping his hand there. He smirked as Harry curled down to kiss his forehead.

 

"You go to the front," he murmured.

 

Louis chased him as he leaned back, gently biting his chin.

 

"Tease..." he accused quietly.

 

"It would be lovely to meet you in person, Louis," Anne cut in reminding them she was still on the line.

 

Willow wriggled and gurgled as Harry plucked her from Louis' chest to play with her, leaving Louis to answer her question on his own. He swallowed hard, his heart rabbiting.

 

"I-erm...yeah of course, Mrs. Styles...absolutely..." He hedged, wondering if he was really the kind of guy Harry wanted to take home.

 

Harry looked at him, cheeks rosy from where Willow's hands had been curled against them, hair messed by her curious fingers.

 

"Mum, don't scare him off, please, it's taken me long enough to get him to kiss me for God's sake..."

 

Anne laughed but Louis rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 

"I'd be happy to take the parental test," Louis assured, wriggling a bit on his back to sit up, his bum shifting into the gap Harry made between his thighs.

 

"Harry, have you passed Louis' parents' test?" Anne wondered amusedly.

 

Louis and Harry exchanged a glance.

 

"Erm, let's just say my mother has ridiculously high standards," Louis excused awkwardly. "Stupidly high. So high not even the perfect Harold can meet them..."

 

"I'm not perfect," Harry mumbled sulkily.

 

Louis kissed his jaw.

 

"Are too...wait, what's this?" His thumb brushed against bristle, something Harry didn't usually sport and actually, he hadn't noticed right away not until he was up close. "Harold!" Louis gasped. "Do you have... _stubble_?"

 

Anne clucked in the background and Harry giggled into the kiss Louis suddenly instigated, tugging him close and nipping at his lips.

 

"Alright I get the idea," Anne grumbled. "Goodbye dear son!" She called loudly to his giggled 'Bye, Mum' and when she added, "Goodbye sweet Louis", Louis pulled back long enough to say a polite (if breathy) goodbye in return.

 

After that Louis fisted the front of Harry's t-shirt in his hands to pull him down, down to where he was half-laid arching up to meet him, Willow tucked into Harry's right arm whilst his left curled around Louis' waist and held him securely in place.

 

It was the sweetest of kisses, maybe the hottest too, slow drags of their lips, almost shy flicks of tongue and then becoming bolder, more practiced but no less desirable. Harry moaned in his throat when Louis' fingers flicked up into his hair and Louis whimpered a bit when Harry's hand splayed against the slice of skin bared below his t-shirt on his lower back.

 

"Pretty...Kitten..." Louis mumbled against his lips, eyes closed not wanting to lose the feeling. As though his heart might burst out of his chest any second.

 

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names," Harry growled lowly, shifting  a bit to shunt his hips forward and before Louis could really comprehend what the move was for, Willow was safely placed in her cradle and Harry was on top of him on the sofa, weighing him down.

 

"Wait, y-"

 

Louis' attempt at halting Harry in his rather ogre-ish ownership was over-powered by Harry's lips pressing into his, demanding something in return, Louis gave it, kissing him back, squeezing arms around his waist and letting his hands fidget with the hem of his tee.

 

Harry leaned back, no qualms as Louis peeled the item away, hungry fingertips trailing across his skin, Harry sucked in a breath as Louis traced from his abs up his ribs, thumbs pressing into his nipples.

 

"Can't believe you did that in front of my mum," Harry mumbled, lowering down to kiss him again, one hand slipping down Louis' back to instigate the removal of his top, too, leaving them both topless and skin abrasing skin.

 

"Jesus," Louis gasped with a high-pitched voice as their torsos met and rubbed.

 

"I prefer Harry," his boyfriend murmured into his skin, sucking a kiss onto his throat.

 

"How am I supposed to be taken seriously at work with your hickeys all over me?" Louis enquired drowsily, drunk on desire as Harry shuffled back, big hands working confidently to unzip Louis' jeans and tug them down, taking his underwear with them while he-

 

"Ha-" Louis choked and arched his hips as a low groan left his lips, drawn out and pained.

 

"Want me to kiss you here instead, Lou?" Harry smirked, looking up under his lashes at him, green eyes filled almost entirely with the black of his blown pupils.

 

Keeping his eyes up, he carefully ran his tongue down the underside of Louis' length; his dimples deepening as Louis gurgled out a noise and threw his head back, eyes rolling back.

 

"Harold!" he whispered in semi-protest, snapping his head up and opening his eyes quickly to watch Harry take him deep into his mouth.

 

Louis propped onto one elbow, throwing  a glance at Willow before laying his darkened eyes back on his boyfriend, thumb pressing into his already-flushed cheek.

 

He could feel himself, hard and strong, dipping in and out of the wet heat of Harry's mouth, Harry's tongue wrapping him up and cheeks hollowing to draw him down.

 

Harry began to hum, tucking his chin in to fit all of Louis into his mouth in one go.

 

"Kitten-please...Oh god-"

 

Louis slew in heavy breaths, hips urging upwards slightly tempered only by the way he pressed the heels of his palms against Harry's cheeks.

 

The flicker of Harry's tongue over his tip is what undid him, embarrassingly fast and easy. Louis choked out his disbelief, feeling the spurt of his orgasm trickle against Harry's tongue.

 

Harry swallowed with a little shiver, a mildly bemused look on his face as he pulled away, lips swollen pink.

 

Louis fought his heavy lids back to stare at him, messy haired and wrecked from giving oral.

 

"I suggest you go to my room and get naked young Styles," Louis breathed softly.

 

The quiet whimpers of Willow brought Harry's gaze lower to where the cradle sat and Louis watched him, topless and beautiful, straining against his jeans all long hair and lean torso. Harry moved to comfort her but Louis leaned up to stop him.

 

"Hey," he kissed Harry's hot cheek, gripping his arm. "I can get this,"

 

Harry turned back and blinked slowly, kissing above Louis' brow.

 

"You've been at work all day, I'll do it, love."

 

Louis sighed because he knew Harry had been working too, looking after Willow for the day until he came home. But Harry was already moving so he went with it, stepping out of his jeans with a trample and a semi-fall, crashing onto the mattress where he wriggled out of his boxer briefs and reached for the lube.

 

He grinned, clutching it to his chest as he waited, a smirk on his lips as he momentarily closed his eyes.

 

//

 

Harry snuck into the bedroom about ten minutes later, putting Willow down right after a nappy change.

 

He tilted his head at the sight of Louis naked on his bed, a lube bottle clutched to his chest and a curve on his lips.

 

"Hey," Harry hummed softly, placing one knee on the bed carefully to straddle his hips.

 

Louis didn't stir.

 

Harry arched a brow and ran a finger down the line in his chest, over his belly button and turning right across his hip.

 

"Lou?" He checked again.

 

Louis' hand flopped open a bit, the bottle rolling to one side and the lightest of snores purred in Louis' throat.

 

"You actually fell asleep on me?" Harry pouted, cocking his leg back over to topple onto his back with a soft bounce. " _Again_ ," he added sulkily.

 

He wriggled out of his jeans and pulled the covers up, snuggling up to a very naked Louis. Harry kissed his jaw, nestling into him.

 

"Goodnight Lou Bear."

 

Louis' soft sigh was good enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue chapter after this :)

CHAPTER 17

 

Harry was-

 

 _Oh_.

 

Being touched. Being touched very nicely, very nicely indeed...

 

In fact-

 

"Mmm..."

 

Louis' fingertip was running sweet circles around his nipple, his hand gently stroking him. He shifted a bit, to try and work out their positioning.

 

"I've got you, Kitten..." Louis' breathy voice puffed against his ear.

 

Louis was behind him, one arm dug under the side of him that met the bed and it was that hand lazily stroking him to hardness.

 

His other was tucked under his arm-pit, drifting across his chest to each nipple to work him slowly awake.

 

Harry circled his hips backwards, intimating another place he'd quite like to feel Louis' keen fingers.

 

"Yeah?" Louis hummed against his ear.

 

"Left me and high and dry last night, remember?" Harry teased huskily.

 

Louis smirked against his shoulder where he'd been laying kisses.

 

"Ever so sorry, Kitten," Louis leaned back and coaxed Harry around to kiss him. His long body twisted to reach.

 

His trapped hand tugged out to cup his head, fingers worming into his hair. His free hand made a bold dive into his boxers, mostly to tug them down and off, Harry noted languidly, flicking his tongue into Louis' bitter morning mouth.

 

"Gonna let me make it up to you?" Louis asked a bit breathlessly as they parted.

 

Harry's eyes blinked sleepily, heavy lids and latent green orbs.

 

"You can try if you like," he allowed with a sweet smile and an arched brow.

 

Louis pursed his lips against a grin and nodded with his own brow arch.

 

"Like that is it? I see, Harold, I see how this is..."

 

Louis shifted again, pushing him gently down towards the bed and Harry tried to look behind him but a hand pressed gently between his shoulder blades, the snick of a bottle cap sounding out.

 

"Lou..?"

 

Something cold was carefully piped down the crack of his ass and he gasped, moaning loudly as a hot tongue quickly followed it.

 

"Found your strawberry lube," Louis murmured, getting right back to licking Harry's ass.

 

"You didn't-!"

 

Harry wriggled a bit on the bed, unable to find a comfortable position but then when he couldn't get his hands on his little lover, it was never a comfortable position.

 

"Bit sweet, Kitten...can you get chocolate next time?"

 

Harry choked out a moan and went boneless as Louis' tongue circled his hole, his thumb holding his ass-cheeks open.

 

"Fingers!" Harry growled, having no patience for something slow right now.

 

Louis lapped at him a bit more before pulling back, squirting more lube and pressing his thumb-tip there.

 

Harry's breath caught, wondering if he would.

 

"Bit big, maybe?" Louis considered, sliding his finger in up to the second knuckle.

 

He felt Harry clutch at it and pressed his arousal to the back of Harry's thigh.

 

"Feel good?" He checked.

 

Harry nodded and Louis slipped in a second, screwing them in deep before scissoring gently. Harry curled up with a needy cry, body rocking so gently towards Louis' rhythm.

 

"Louis...please..." He managed to whisper.

 

And yes he was scared Willow would wake up any second and leave him unsatisfied again but more than that he needed to feel Louis inside him, strong and hot and deep.

 

Louis shuffled, tucked his forearm under Harry's knee and lifted it, parting his legs gratuitously.

 

He wriggled up, stroking Harry's hard-on once, twice, before easing into him, slow and easy.

 

"Fuck!" Harry tried not to fidget, to push back or to reach behind him and grab for Louis' hips.

 

Louis' arm threaded around him, across his collar-bones so Harry latched a hand there, gripping tight. He let his other drop between his legs, half-heartedly running fingertips over his arousal.

 

And Louis was there, pushing inside him, hot and slick. It was the sweetest kind of stretch, the best feeling in the world. He waited, patiently, buzzing quietly, body quivering with need.

 

"Harold?" Louis stopped three-quarters in, already filling him nicely. "You okay? Does it hurt?"

 

Harry shook his head, arching his back to take more of him.

 

"Oh Jesus, so precious," Louis mumbled into his hair at his nape, the arm across his chest tightening as he flicked his hips to embed himself completely.

 

"O-Oh!" Harry choked, hips stuttering, Louis' strong arm around his thigh flexing a bit. "Oh, god..."

 

He tipped his chin low, wanting to bury his face in the pillow but Louis turned him slightly towards him, reaching for his lips.

 

"Kitten, let me kiss you..."

 

Harry curled toward him, Louis thrusting to stay deep, their lips clashing roughly at first and then softening, becoming tender and sweet. Louis rolled his hips again, Harry wide open while he filled him, curled and tight in his arms.

 

He kissed Louis back just as strongly, sighing soft sound into his mouth.

 

"So perfect, aren't you...so fucking incredible..."

 

Louis began muttering between his kisses, telling Harry all kinds of ridiculous things but he didn't care because the combination of _words_ and _lips_ and _thick_ was making him a bit crazy.

 

Louis' hand dropped to finger at his hard nipples, making Harry buck and whine as Louis changed angle to fuck up deeper, a bit harder in his thrust.

 

"Yeah? Good?" Louis panted.

 

"Hmm," Harry agreed, mindless, needing this release after a night of falling asleep hard and unfinished.

 

It was so exquisitely hard and hot and all things unbelievably great. Harry could only rock with Louis, body wide open for him, his own hand now fisted around himself.

 

"You first," Louis whispered lowly, flicking his hips hard then rolling them, screwing in.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut breathlessly at Louis' request, that he come first.

 

"Fuck!" He gasped, clutched tightly to Louis' body as he changed angle slightly again, hitting something sweet that made him shudder.

 

"Come on, Kitten...out with it..."

 

Harry might giggle if he wasn't halfway to heaven. It fell out of his lips in a choked chuckle, disbelief and pure pleasure lacing his veins.

 

"Fuck you," he managed weakly as he finally spurted, stroking himself through it, letting the seed layer up his torso as Louis fucked into him.

 

Louis twisted him for another kiss, pausing deep inside on a groan then easing back as his own release flushed into Harry's body, hot and sticky.

 

Harry bit his lip for that, smiling as their lips meshed again messily for a long moment after.

 

"Wow," Louis managed after a few moments of just breathing, his forehead pressed to Harry's chin.

 

The tell-tail wail of a two-month old baby sounded out loudly.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Louis whined, easing gently out of Harry's body and turning him for a cuddle.

 

"Louis, she needs changing," Harry mumbled, sounding even more tired now than when Louis had woken him up.

 

"I know, angel, I know..." Louis sighed, clutching him close." I just need a minute..."

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' small waist and hugged him back, kissing his chest.

 

"You want me to go?" He asked.

 

"No, I want you to stay right there," Louis hummed, rolling backwards and scrambling off the bed. " _Right_ there," he added pointing a finger at Harry's curled, sated form.

 

Harry managed a sleepy, just-fucked dimpled grin.

 

"Yes, sir," Harry replied dryly, rubbing his cheek into the pillow.

 

//

 

 

Louis came back with a freshly changed Willow tucked into his arm as he hummed quietly and pattered his fingers on her chest lightly.

 

"Little drama-queen aren't you, eh? Just making sure your Uncle Louis didn't spend too long in bed?" He murmured to her as he shouldered through the door he'd pulled up on the way out.

 

Harry was lounging; curled up with dimples adorning his flushed face, his eyes bright with love.  He rolled onto his back when Louis wafted in and Louis took a moment to soak up the image, his chest swelling in gratitude at having another chance to wake up with Harry in his bed.

 

"Well, doesn't Uncle Harry look delectable today?" Louis murmured to the infant in his arms.

 

Willow gurgled and flapped her arms about, her hand landing on Louis' smirked lips.

 

"Hmm," he pressed a kiss to her tiny palm before gently moving it away. "I think so, too..."

 

Harry rolled onto his tummy, covering his head with a pillow and complaining lightly at Louis' sweet words with an extended 'Louis!' whined into the pillow.

 

Louis settled next to him, drawing his knees up to rest Willow on the slope of his thighs.

 

He covered his face with both hands, feeling Willow still. He waited a few seconds and then flashed his hands open, calling 'Peek-a-boo!' as he did so.

 

Willow giggled, kicking her legs and flapping her arms in happiness.

 

"Where's Louis gone?" He asked, covering his face again.

 

"To Cuckoo-land," Harry derided beside him, tossing the pillow away.

 

Louis called 'Peek-a-boo and exposed his smiling face, ignoring Harry's derision. He looked at him and leaned over to kiss him; soft and brief.

 

"Family shower?" He suggested.

 

And-

 

Well maybe Harry hadn't considered the long-term effects of the last few hours- making up with Louis and getting Willow back but-

 

Being a family maybe wasn't something he had really considered until now.

 

Louis evidently noticed his confusion because he cleared his throat with pink cheeks.

 

"I mean...together, you know...not like-" He cut himself off with a bemused frown, sighing as he rolled up off the bed.

 

"Hey," Harry called as he moved carefully to join him, pausing to enjoy the squeeze of his muscles and the ache Louis had left from their love-making.

 

He could _feel_ Louis in him, still. He swallowed to temper his desire. They had a baby to bathe and semen to wash off after all.

 

He bear-hugged Louis from behind before he could escape to the bathroom, arms going around his collarbones and underneath where he held Willow securely.

 

Louis leaned back into the big warm, naked body behind him and hummed out a contented sigh.

 

"C'mon Harold," he coaxed with a husk in his voice that hadn't been there before. "Let's get clean."

 

//

 

"Oh G- _God_...Jesus, _fuck_! Louis! _L_ -" Harry choked off his words with a whine, burying his eyes into his forearm which was laid against the pillows.

 

His knees were bent up under him, his ass tucked up and _exposed_.

 

Louis had been the maker of all of this. Louis was-

 

"Stop!" He begged roughly, gasping for breath. "Please, just make it stop..."

 

Louis smirked, licking his lips which tasted like the cherry lube he'd used to sweeten Harry up.

 

He circled Harry's hole with a gentle fingertip.

 

"Better?" He breathed, kissing Harry's butt-cheek reverently as he slid that finger in.

 

Harry's weak cry and falling forwards into the bed was as clear a ' _yes_ ' as any.

 

Louis had to shuffle up to part his cheeks, his finger having slipped out as Harry launched up the bed, now flat to the sheets.

 

"Louis..." he whispered lowly from a pleasure-torn throat.

 

"Yes, Kitten?" Louis brushed his lips softly against Harry's back-dimples, making him shiver.

 

"Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you..."

 

Louis wasn't sure if this was a gratuitous attempt by Harry to stop himself being indulged the way Louis was intent on doing, but either way; he wasn't opposed to Harry turning to face him. He carefully helped Harry into place, nestling between his thighs and shuffling up until Harry's back was flat on the bed and his ass in his lap.

 

He ran a tender hand up Harry's torso, circling his nipple and curling low to lay a kiss on his belly. He blew it into a raspberry, making Harry gasp out a breathy giggle, clutching fingers into his short hair.

 

"Louis!"

 

Louis smiled against his warm skin, curling his arms under Harry's torso to bring him closer for the kiss he'd asked for and he liked the way Harry looked soft and a little bit melted. His hair was a sweaty, ruffled mess of curls, his cheeks were flushed and his lashes were so beautifully curly against his cheeks as he rested them there, huffing out hot breaths.

 

"Give me a minute," he begged quietly, his hands curling around Louis' shoulders.

 

Louis hated to be bored doing nothing so he went ahead and placed soft kisses down Harry's jaw, checking Harry's lips were parted when he reached them before connecting them; sucking sweetly.

 

"Hmm," he murmured against that softness, against the taste of him as he flicked his tongue. He couldn't help the way his throat growled out a groan when Harry pulled himself up to fold his arms around Louis' shoulders, their chests nearly touching.

 

Harry arched his hips, his arousal pressing against Louis' belly hotly, a reminder of what he needed, of what Louis had started. He reluctantly broke their hot kiss to concentrate, re-lubing his fingers and shifting a bit to make room for his hand to slide between Harry's already-parted thighs.

 

He had to lay back for that, something he did only after Louis gave him a slow, achingly good kiss.

 

And Louis was so grateful that Harry had made him stop so he could turn around because the way Harry's pupils dilated as Louis circled his rim and twisted his finger back into him was a memory he stored and never wanted to forget.

 

"F-fuck, Harry," he stuttered as Harry's lids forced themselves shut for a second, swiping back up to reveal dark, olive eyes.

 

His tongue lathed out to press over his bottom lip, hard, his teeth biting there shortly after as he whimpered out a pant of pleasure.

 

"Mmph!" It was short and sharp, his hips surging as Louis' finger made it right inside.

 

Louis' breathing was near painful, as though he'd been running for several miles when truthfully it was enough to have Harry in his arms, in his bed, looking as close to coming as Louis had ever seen. If Harry was still face-down to the bed he would have licked his tongue right into him and really made him whimper but he didn't have that kind of opportunity right now so he made do with sucking bruising, bitey kisses up Harry's inner thigh as he slid a second finger into him, twisting and scissoring to stretch him out.

 

It was enough to shunt Harry over an edge he'd been oh-so-close to but trying to hold back, not wanting to give up all at once and here he was, pulsing sharply against his torso, a spurt of his seed landing on Louis' cheek as he sucked a proper love-bite into his pale, sensitive skin.

 

It took several minutes- _maybe hours_ \- before he could blink his squeezed-shut eyes open prettily, fluttering those lashes as he tried to orientate himself. _Where was he? What was his name and who did he belong to?_

 

One glance down to where a heavy warmth rested against his thighs answered his question.

 

 _Louis_. He belonged to Louis.

 

"Are you a fucking vampire?" He asked anyway as his eyes flickered over the red spot forming on the delicate skin inside his thigh.

 

Louis had apparently curled up between his legs, resting his chin on Harry's pubic bone. He smirked, lifting his head and then his body lazily to check out his artwork. His smug grin nearly made Harry's dick twitch.

 

"Sorry?" He offered, pressing his hips against the inside of Harry's knee a bit and Harry gasped, the solid heat there surprising him.

 

"Why didn't you-" He began, reaching out to bring Louis up his body so he could roll him into the covers and suck him off.

 

Louis shook his head with a tired smile, reminding Harry how hard Louis had been working at his office and how many hours they had been awake now, making up for lost time.

 

He felt a twinge of guilt at keeping Louis awake and at neglecting Willow, who they had changed and fed as required but not inter-acted with during daylight hours. Now that the sun came to set, Harry bit his lip and tangled tender fingers through Louis' hair.

 

"Why won't you let me?" He asked.

 

Louis did move then; to crawl up his body only to plant himself back down so they were as close as they could get, clammy skin touching. Harry reached for the cover and gently pulled it over Louis' naked form. He made sure Louis was secure in his arms as he blinked up at him, Harry tilting his chin down to see.

 

He could feel the heat of Louis' attraction burning into his hip but he didn't move for fear of tipping the balance. Louis didn't _want_ to and Harry wasn't going to force him.

 

"Can I kiss you?" He changed the question, smiling softly as Louis wriggled to arch over him a bit, fingering his long hair before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

"Harry," he murmured; but Harry heard more than just his name.

 

He heard _I love you, I need you, I want you here with me right now..._

 

He wanted to hear _forever_ there too, wanted Louis and Willow to be _his_ family, to belong to him as much as he belonged to them.

 

The motion of Louis' hips wasn't noticeable at first, Harry just registered a squirming of the smallest kind. He tightened his arms to help Louis feel comforted, to lock him into place but it became apparent Louis was looking for something other than _comfort_.

 

Louis kissed him again and Harry kissed him back, cupping the back of his head and letting him rut, letting him use his body to finish what they'd started.

 

Their tongues tangled and their lips pressed harder, more sweetly together as Louis' skin got hotter and more flushed and-

 

"Yeah," Louis panted against his lips. " _Yes_ , Kitten..."

 

And as much as Harry protested his nicknames, he couldn't love it more in that moment as Louis kissed him back, hot and slow and achingly sweet.

 

In his head he was muttering  things, silly things like _Baby_ and _Pretty_ ; things he knew Louis would hate to hear out loud but they came, hard and fast and over and over.

 

_Baby...baby...baby...so pretty...._

Louis let out a grunt, then a sigh, whining high in his throat because then--then...

 

 _What was happening?_ Harry didn't even know. He felt Louis nose into his neck to hide but then he was back to kissing him and Harry cupped his face, thumb tender against his cheek as Louis' lips crashed to his but Louis pulled back as he gasped; his body pushing down hard and-

 

Harry had definitely gone to Heaven. Some kind of crazy Fate had crossed him over because Louis' lashes were fluttering against his flushed cheeks and his body was wet with Louis' release. Louis' blissful face had literally been the best thing Harry had ever seen.

 

Apparently he had started muttering his embarrassingly sweet words out loud because Louis reached up from his collapsed position on Harry's torso to press a small hand to his mouth.

 

"If you call me pretty one more time, we are done," Louis breathed.

 

Harry's lips twitched to retort the same about 'Kitten' and 'Princess' but he secretly liked those tags too much to even joke about Louis not using them anymore.

 

"I love you," he said instead.

 

Louis smiled against his chest.

 

"Feeling's mutual," he hummed.

 

Harry let his fingertips drag gently through Louis' hair as Louis settled a bit more against him.

 

"Think we can have our own Willow one day?" He posed casually, while his heart thundered in his chest.

 

He was surprised Louis' ear wasn't damaged from the racket it was making since his cheek was pressed there, against it.

 

Louis stilled, blinking a bit, surprised at Harry's suggestion. He shouldn't be, for they'd discussed this before but-

 

Well _Louis_ was still the person Harry saw himself with, being a _father_ with and having a _future_ with. It was all kinds of unsettling and he didn't like the tingling that went through his body at the idea of it all.

 

He cleared his throat, letting his tension seep away.

 

"I'll need a bigger penthouse," is what he decided to go with.

 

Harry smushed his dimple into Louis' hair as he grinned, squeezing him extra-tight.

 

"Yes _we_ will," he murmured pointedly of his part in making that happen. "And I'll need to make you my husband, too..."

 

Louis' head came up so fast, Harry chinned him.

 

"Ouch," Harry grumbled as Louis rubbed his head.

 

"Excuse me but I'll be doing the asking, thank you very much," he huffed as sulkily as he could manage when he was literally plastered to Harry's body by their own body fluids. " _You're_ the kitten after all," he added with a smirk.

 

Harry pursed his lips with a happy shine in his eyes but he didn't let the teasing words go unpunished.

 

He rolled over and trapped Louis' wrists by his ears, nosing into the gap between his jaw and neck, finding a good spot to latch onto with his teeth where he sucked a lovely owning bruise that nobody- _unless they were blind_ \- could miss.

 

Louis kicked about feebly in mock-protest, groaning as Harry's teeth bit into him sweetly, getting him interested again. He cursed his body as a traitor.

 

"Sorry what were you saying?" Harry arched a brow, feeling Louis' reaction very clearly indeed since Louis was underneath him and trapped.

 

Louis sighed, surrendering easily.

 

"I was saying I can't wait to be asked," he derided with a pout.

 

"Hm, thought so," Harry mumbled, distracted by the mark he'd left on Louis' skin and apparently feeling the need to make more.

 

Louis curled a bit and let out a high-pitched sound as Harry found another spot to sweetly suck on.

 

"Who's the kitten now," Harry asked smugly.

 

Louis didn't have the semblance to answer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks!
> 
> I have two hybrid stories to post next, first up is Angel Harry, Demon Louis :)

EPILOGUE

 

Louis paused in the entrance to the master-bedroom, the sight there not unfamiliar but still-

 

Something tugged sweet and achy low in his stomach.

 

With a two year old girl asleep over his shoulder- thumb firmly planted in her mouth- he let himself look and bask in the warmth of the moment.

 

Harry was asleep on his back, his curls a mess on the pillow and his arms crossed over his eyes, stretching up to bare his downy arm-pits and fresh, pale skin. He was blocking out the sunshine that angled into the room from where Louis had drawn the curtains when he'd left bed ten minutes ago to settle Willow from a bad dream.

 

Now she had settled he thought he'd quickly check on Harry before putting her down in her own room next door but-

 

Well, his ideas for something sexy were quickly drying up.

 

James was belly-down fast asleep on his father's torso, apparently having been pulled from the crib beside the bed to ease his cries if the after-math of sorrowful noises from his tiny lips were anything to go by.

 

He pursed his lips, rubbing a hand gently over Willow's back as he put her back into her small bed as originally planned, because at some point they had both agreed to no babies in bed only--

 

Louis went back to the big bedroom and shut the door behind him, gently half-closing the curtains against the sunshine.

 

When it came to Harry being cute with babies, Louis didn't have much resolve to ban children from the bed. Still, he smoothed a hand over James' forehead to check he wasn't sick and gently lifted him to dress him, guessing Harry forgot that after the nappy change he probably carried out.

 

James whimpered for his bottle so Louis took him out of the room to feed it to him, sagging against the worktop with a wide yawn; ducking into the back of his hand to cover it even though nobody was there to see it.

 

He liked being up at this time when the light was fresh and pale, when the birds woke up before the rest of the world filled it with artificial noise. He liked spending his mornings with Harry the most on days like this, loved spooning him and making love to him, deep and slow from behind as they both claimed sleepy, relaxed highs.

 

He loved waking up with a mouthful of curls, kissing behind his ear and blowing raspberries to make him giggle. He loved washing Harry in the shower, coming together tightly, hot and hard and loving, so sweetly, urgently loving that his body felt like it imploded when he came into Harry's body pressed against the shower wall.

 

Every time was still as amazing as their first time, Shania Twain wasn't wrong about that. And Louis had learned not to shut Harry out the same way that Harry had learned not to assume things. They existed in a mostly-smooth partnership save for the occasional melt-down over something ridiculous.

 

_"You forgot the powder again!"_

_"I'm sorry okay? You work for eight hours and then remember goddamn baby-food!"_

_"Now you're damning our child Louis? Really?"_

 

And even then, they'd argue until they'd crash their lips together and tangle hotly; rolling about until they were both melted, Louis thrusting into Harry's body in petty punishment as Harry whispered how pretty he was to get him back.

 

So, they managed.

 

He turned back towards the bedroom as James finished his bottle, laying him back into his crib gently and singing him a quiet lullaby to settle him before he crawled back into the bed; long arms pulling him towards the middle.

 

"Help!" He teased with a soft murmur so as not to wake any infants. "Octopus attack!" He cried with a smile that crinkled his eyes.

 

"Octo-! Harry gasped indignantly. "I'll give you octopus," he warned, throwing a leg over Louis' and curling around to kiss him, messy and wet-mostly sucking, Louis thought.

 

"Yuck," he wiped his mouth. "Did you swallow my husband too, fiend?" He asked.

 

Harry humphed behind him. Louis twisted with a mischievous smile twinkling his eyes.

 

"What?" Louis asked softly, shunting until he was facing his beau, slipping an arm across his waist to anchor himself more closely to his warm body. 90% of Louis' reasons to stay in bed lately came from how warm and lovely Harry was.

 

"M'not your husband yet," Harry pouted.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Plenty of time for that..."

 

"I've asked you _three_ times," Harry argued lightly, pinning Louis with his sleep-soft green eyes.

 

"And I said 'yes' three times," Louis answered brightly with a smile.

 

"So," Harry nuzzled his nose, brushing his lips against Louis'.

 

It distracted him a bit, he had to kiss Harry back of course, the bigger man moaning a bit and curling Louis into his body causing Louis to quietly accuse him of capture again, against his tongue as they kissed.

 

"When can we you know," Harry whispered. "Make it official..."

 

Louis twisted his lips, trying to hide his smile. Harry's birthday was literally days away and he'd been waiting since December to reveal his surprise. Harry had asked him to marry him three times in his haste to secure their status and Louis had felt slightly bad about making him wait for this, but he hoped the surprise was worth waiting for.

 

He couldn't wait until next week to tell him so-

 

"I've already got it sorted, Kitten," Louis assured softly, watching Harry's face closely for his reaction.

 

"W-what? What do you mean?" Harry frowned a bit with a pout that Louis kissed away.

 

"I've booked us an exclusive trip to Five Cays just off the Bahamas and we have a privately-staffed beach hut big enough for both of our families- _although I'm not keen to encourage mine along but whatever_ \- and we have a Marriage Officer secured for a beach wedding and your mum offered to baby-sit for a few nights after we get married so we can-"

 

Louis' nervous babbling was halted by Harry's lips, kissing his own, strong and urgent.

 

"What? Louis, _what_? Fuck...."

 

Louis pushed his hair back with a gentle hand and a soft smile as Harry laid half-atop him.

 

"Well you wouldn't let me ask so I had to do _something_...." He mused, letting Harry kiss him again, soft and sweet. "Was just waiting for my paycheck to drop in for the last game we packaged," he added. "And it finally did."

 

Harry was shaking his head against Louis' neck, wetness rubbing there.

 

Louis cupped the back of his head with a groan of familiarity.

 

"Harry, please tell me you're not crying," he stated more than asked since he already knew the answer.

 

"Why...why would you do that?" He sniffled, comforting his legs to straddle across Louis' hips, hands clutched against his bare chest. "When you _knew_...you knew it would make me cry?"

 

Louis bit his lower lip a bit, squinting to gauge his answer.

 

"It's a good kind of crying, right?"

 

Harry choked out a laugh, hiccupping back a sob.

 

"Yes! Jesus, Lou, you couldn't just take us to Paris for a honeymoon or something..." He muttered but Louis knew Harry was utterly ecstatic at the package he'd chosen, his bright beaming face underneath his happy tears told him as much.

 

He thumbed away Harry's tears as they kissed again, leisurely, tiny shivers rolling over his skin, secure in the knowledge he'd chosen right.

 

"Hazza, whatever you want, you'll have it, okay? I've left all the details for you..."

 

Harry sighed out, shuffling back to kiss down Louis' chest.

 

"I want you, Lou...I just want _you_..."

 

Louis growled a bit and wriggled his hips, wanting Harry too; more than that even, _needing_ him.

 

It wasn't long before Harry was riding him; sending him mindless with desire as Harry tightly surrounded him, those kiss-puffed lips pressing into his chest and kissing against Louis' wrists as Harry picked up his hands and pressed them to his own torso, one deliberately covering his erratically-beating heart.

 

"I'd marry you today if I could," Harry expressed as he bore down.

 

"Yeah," Louis combed fingers through his hair, pulsing his hips upwards gently. "Sorry it took me so long..."

 

Harry shook his head, tilting his face until his cheek nestled in Louis' palm. He kissed there then looked back into Louis' eyes as he panted out hot breaths, full of Louis and pushing back, taking more.

 

"It's perfect Louis... _You're_ perfect..."

 

Louis sat up slowly, bending his knees and bringing Harry tight, tight and close, cuddling him in.

 

"Can't-" Harry breathed, trying to escape Louis' deep fill, closing his eyes to let his lashes flutter against his dark pink cheeks. "Oh god, oh-- _oh_!"

 

Louis gasped a bit as Harry came then, fast and unexpected, splattering over his torso and onto his arms.

 

"Very pretty, Kitten," he hummed, gently rocking his hips and bringing his lips to Harry's, kissing him sweetly. His lips drifted away to his ear. "How tight are you, sweetheart? How deep can you take me?"

 

Harry whimpered and clenched around Louis, bringing about the end Louis was seeking, huffing out disbelieved grunts through his nose as his body finally gave in.

 

"Can't believe you-" he panted as Harry sagged to the side, Louis having to twist and curl to stay connected with him.

 

Harry curled a lazy hand around Louis' wrist to bring him close; tangling their limbs together.

 

Louis smiled softly to himself as he felt Harry's chin move against the top of his head.

 

"When did you book the wedding for?" He asked quietly.

 

Louis smiled. "The summer, of course. Beach wedding and all..."

 

Harry hummed and sleepily hugged Louis closer.

 

"I've always wanted to go to the Bahamas."

 

"I think you mentioned it once," Louis smirked.

 

Harry's eyes widened open, blinking fast. _Fuck_. That one time Louis had joked about giving it all up to visit those Islands and Harry had mentioned he fancied going with him...had Louis really _remembered_ that? And then made it their _wedding_ destination?

 

Harry groaned, trying to roll on top of Louis again. Louis chuckled and pushed back, tightening his small arms.

 

"Hey, gorgeous," he hummed huskily. "Let's remember the kids for just one small second. Who will both be awake within a matter of-"

 

"Wah-Wah-Wahhh!" James' crying broke Louis' thoughts, his prediction coming true.

 

"Daddy!" Willow's loud, lengthened cry called from the next room within a second of James waking.

 

Harry hummed lowly in his throat, squeezing Louis tight before letting out a sigh.

 

"Which one are you taking?" He asked.

 

Louis kissed his cheek as he pulled away.

 

"The littlest one," he decided, scooping James up to change his nappy.

 

Harry grinned at him stupidly as Louis headed for the bathroom.

 

"For fuck's sake put some clothes on, Lou," he derided as he rolled up to tug his own tracksuit bottoms on, deciding to shower once Willow was settled in front of Peppa Pig, that way he and Louis could share it and enjoy a little more time together before Louis had to leave for work.

 

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Willow claimed as he pushed open the door to her room, tying his hair back.

 

"That's why I'm here, sweetheart," he greeted. "What would my Princess like for breakfast?"

 

"Oranges," she stated seriously, crawling out of bed to tug at Harry's trouser-legs until he bent to pick her up.

 

"Oranges?" He questioned as he balanced her against his shoulder. "Don't you want something with them?" He checked.

 

"Bananas!" She decided, curling an arm around his neck and pressing her head close to his.

 

"Bananas," he repeated with a nod, clasping a gentle hand around her ankle. "I think we can manage that..."

 

She gasped as she suddenly had another idea.

 

"Pancakes!" She cast loudly just as Louis walked into the kitchen to join them, James tucked into his elbow.

 

"Pancakes?" Louis gave her a funny face. "What do you want them for?"

 

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes," she chanted. "Daddy makes the best pancakes!"

 

Louis scowled.

 

"And what about mine then?"

 

"Uncle _Loueeeh_ ," she extended his name out, making Louis smirk.

 

No matter how hard they'd tried, Willow still insisted on calling Harry 'Daddy' even though she knew Louis wasn't her real father and neither was Harry. She still called Louis _Uncle_ , though and it was almost as if she was Harry's child and Louis was the extra man in the house. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

 

"Yeah, you're right, his are much better," he conceded. "But, all I meant was why do you want pancakes when Harry can make waffles?" He tempted with a brow-waggle.

 

Harry sighed and gave Louis his best stern look. It flagged a bit when he realized Louis had merely pulled on his lilac jumper over boxers as his interpretation of 'getting dressed'. Seeing Louis in his favourite jumper did things to his insides that nobody else needed to know about.

 

"Waffles!" Willow cried, changing lanes. "Waffles, waffles, waffles!"

 

Harry sat her carefully on the counter and stayed close as he whipped up the batter.

 

"Louis can wash up the waffle-pan after, then," he muttered to himself as he buttered up the pan and poured in liquid.

 

Louis came up behind Harry and pressed into his back, baby included. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Harry's neck- now exposed since he'd put his hair into a bun.

 

"Thank you, _Daddy_ ," he teased warmly of Willow's insistence of using that title. "We all love your cooking so much..."

 

"Shut up," he grumbled mock-sulking. "You're just trying to sweeten me up..."

 

"Yeah?" Louis let his free hand sneak across his tummy from being clasped against his side. He rubbed a bit, slipping under Harry's t-shirt when it rucked up fortuitously.

 

"No, that's not going to wor-" Harry gulped down a swallow as Louis combined kissing his shoulder with pressing him into the counter and star-fishing his fingers under the waist of his pants.

 

"It isn't?" He asked sweetly, winking at Willow over Harry's shoulder who was distracted by a pink ribbon she had found on the counter. She was trying to tie it into a bow.

 

"Uncle Louis, are you and Daddy in love?" She asked clear as day, a random question which stilled them both.

 

Louis cleared his throat and stepped away from Harry, cupping her shoulder while James slept in his arm.

 

"What makes you ask that, Willow?"

 

"Well-" She sucked in a breath and sighed out like it was such _hard work_ having to explain everything to adults who just didn't _get it_. "I saw Kyle's Mummy and Daddy hugging and kissing and he told me they are in love, and you and Daddy Harry do that so..."

 

"So we must be in love," he answered for her.

 

Louis swallowed, wondering if this was when the awkwardness started- Willow growing up with two fathers in a world that wasn't always so accepting.

 

"Kyle's Mummy complains _all_ the time," she said then with an eye-roll that Harry very definitely blamed Louis for her picking up. "I'm glad I've got two _Daddies_. Daddies are better," she decided with a nod.

 

Harry let out an unguarded 'hah!' of amusement that had Louis grinning as much as Willow's words did.

 

"Does anyone else have two Daddies at school?" Louis asked casually, letting Willow lean forward to kiss James on the temple while Harry turned the waffle pan on the stove.

 

She shook her head with a cute concentrated frown, her short, sandy coloured hair swishing about her face.

 

"I'm special," she whispered as though it was a secret. "I'm very lucky to have two Daddies."

 

"Who told you that, sweetheart?" Louis wondered, for he knew she hadn't formed that opinion by herself.

 

"Daddy Harry told me," she looked at him and kissed her palm, blowing it to him.

 

Harry caught it and blew one back.

 

Louis turned with an arched brow towards his beau who was blushing and hiding in the waffle-maker.

 

"Is that so?" Louis considered. "Isn't Daddy Harry clever?" he mused.

 

Willow nodded.

 

"And I might miss having a Mummy sometimes but you have plenty of girlfriends who can help me with Mummy things," she stated.

 

Louis snickered.

 

"I hope you didn't tell anyone at pre-school that we have plenty of girlfriends," he teased as he turned to kiss Harry's cheek, slipping a hand to his backside to give that a deserving squeeze too- because well, _why_ _not_?

 

Harry jerked a bit at the contact and shyly met Louis' gaze.

 

"Did I say the right thing?" He wondered honestly.

 

Louis squeezed his ass again, tip-toeing to press a lasting kiss to his lips.

 

"Always," Louis assured.

 

Harry smiled a bit and snuck an arm around Louis' waist to bring him in for a longer, softer kiss, their union broken by the tell-tale hiss of the waffle pan.

 

"Uh-oh," Louis tutted as he glided away, settling James in his carrier before going back to take Willow off the counter and seat her at the table. "Daddy Harry burned the waffles..."

 

Harry turned and narrowed his eyes at Louis' receding back.

 

"You distracted me!" He complained. "Willow, you saw the way he distracted me, didn't you?"

 

Willow pulled her ribbon into a bow and looked up, eyes flicking between the two men.

 

"Uncle Louis is very naughty sometimes," Willow said and Harry smiled smugly while Louis o'd his mouth in indignation.

 

"Did Harry tell you that?" He accused.

 

She shook her head.

 

"You told me that time you spilled scrabbled eggs down the back of the cooker..."

 

Louis' eyes widened and he- _too_ _late_ \- covered Willow's mouth with his small hand.

 

"She's lying." He stated quickly with a hot blush. "And it's _scrambled_ eggs," he added softly in correction.

 

Harry arched a brow and brought over the waffle cut into two, setting the pan to make the next one.

 

"I found it when I had a deep-clean of the kitchen, Lou, there's no point trying to lie."

 

Louis frowned with a huff of air.

 

"Well I-it...I've never made it before and I was seeing how runny it was and-"

 

"And it _ran_ down the back of the cooker!" Willow giggled excitedly.

 

Harry couldn't help how he softened at her amusement and at how Louis looked at her like a proud father. He should be proud, Willow was an incredible young person already and she was only starting in life.

 

"So, Willow," Harry cleared his throat, concentrating hard on his pan.

 

"Hmm?" She asked, now brushing her bow up Louis' forearm to make him shiver.

 

"How would you feel if Louis and I got married?"

 

Willow didn't pause from her bow-stroking, now running it down Louis' cheek instead. She frowned only the tiniest amount.

 

"You'd be proper Daddies then?" She wondered.

 

Louis swallowed, turning to her and lifting her into his lap.

 

"The thing is, Princess, you know that me and Harry didn't make you. But we want to be your family. So when we get married we want to adopt you and make it official that you're our girl..."

 

Willow did pause then, her little face scrunching up as she considered this concept. She climbed out of her chair and approached Harry who turned the pan, looking down when she tugged on his sweats.

 

She held up the pink bow.

 

"You can wear this, Daddy. You'd look pretty in it."

 

Harry took the tied ribbon and felt his eyes welling; pressing a fist to his mouth as if to keep his sobs in. Louis had expertly assessed the scene and was there in a flash, curling Harry close as he broke into emotional tears.

 

"Daddy, did I make you sad?" Willow pouted as she sat near James' basket.

 

Louis looked over at her with a soft smile.

 

"You made him very happy, Princess. He's crying because he's happy," he assured.

 

Louis carefully took the waffle pan off the stove and guided Harry to a seat, checking on James who was awake but gurgling to himself. Harry cradled the baby as he wiped away the last of his tears, sniffling quietly.

 

"I'm so blessed," he leaned over to kiss into Willow's sandy fine hair. "I love you so much."

 

Willow nodded and kissed his cheek with a cute 'I love you Daddy', in return before she shifted her gaze up to Louis who was cupping Harry's shoulders with comforting hands.

 

"Uncle Louis, when you get married can I be bridesmaid?" Willow wondered.

 

Louis ruffled her hair.

 

"You're  a bit young for that. How does flower-girl sound?" He wondered.

 

Willow gasped.

 

" _Flower_ girl?"

 

Louis nodded, moving to bring over the cooked waffle and dishing it up to Harry who cut parts off for Willow and Louis carefully.

 

"Can we have ribbons?" She checked.

 

Harry chuckled, eating his breakfast one-handed as was often the case with two small children to look after.

 

"As many as you want," he promised.

 

Louis gave him one of his looks that he reserved for signaling Harry was edging towards spoiling one of their children. He pursed his lips and sighed in acknowledgement.

 

"Well, as many as we can afford," he adjusted gently to Willow who was standing in Louis' lap with his hands around her waist while she re-tied her pink ribbon around Harry's hair band to decorate his bun.

 

"There," she nodded in satisfaction once it was tied.

 

A knock sounded at their door and Harry automatically rose to get it while Willow climbed all over Louis' lap.

 

"Greetings!" Harry called jovially, his smile slipping a bit when he realized who was on the other side. "Oh-Mrs. Tomlinson," he swallowed. "We weren't expecting a visit..."

 

Louis' mother's gaze scattered over him, finishing with a displeased pinch of her lips.

 

"Hm, so I can see," she observed of his ruffled state.

 

"Uh," Harry stepped back. "Please, come in," he added softly as her eyes shrewdly focused on James.

 

"Still procreating are we?" She hummed in a rueful tone.

 

"Actually we've adopted James," Harry corrected. "His mother and father abandoned him as a baby, a lot like Willow actually so they have that in common..."

 

Louis tried to stifle a snicker at Harry's polite but cool explanation of their new addition. His mother hadn't visited since checking on Willow soon after Ernest gave up his parental rights along with Lorna.

 

"Hi, Mum!" He greeted, fake brightness in his voice.

 

"Louis...just came to see my granddaughter," she added.

 

Willow was busy tying Louis' hair with a new, blue ribbon by now.

 

"Willow," he caught her attention gently. "Willow, this is your Grandma," he said. "Do you remember her from when you were little?"

 

Willow shook her head and leaned into Louis' chest shyly where her feet rested on the chair between his thighs.

 

"This is Grandma, she likes to come and see you sometimes."

 

Willow looked at the unknown woman who smiled hopefully at her.

 

"Will she be at the wedding?" Willow asked and-

 

Louis choked while Harry flushed bright red and excused himself to change James' nappy.

 

Louis twisted his lips and tightened his arms around Willow's little body, standing to walk over to his mother.

 

"Wedding?" Joanna repeated with a brow arch.

 

"Yes, wedding," Louis confirmed. "I've booked the Bahamas for me and Harry."

 

Joanna blinked coolly, not giving anything away.

 

"I see."

 

"And Harry and I are going to officially adopt Willow," he added with a wan smile.

 

She may as well know it _all_ he mused.

 

Harry wandered back out with a freshly changed James in his arms. He wished he'd waited another five minutes from the look Joanna gave him- direct and hostile.

 

"You're marrying my son then?"

 

Harry nodded, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. He'd never felt much like keeping himself in check as far as Joanna was concerned and his feelings hadn't changed much since their first meeting.

 

"I am," he agreed softly.

 

"Daddy," Willow reached for him from Louis' arms, sensing a strange atmosphere and apparently wanting Harry's comfort.

 

He balanced her in the arm that wasn't cradling James and she looped her arms around his neck.

 

"Daddy Harry is in love with Uncle Louis," she told the new visitor. "Gramma, are you in love with anybody?"

 

Harry stared at Joanna until her gaze shifted to Willow.

 

"No, darling I'm not." She answered.

 

Willow produced a yellow bow.

 

"I can put a bow in your hair if you want?"

 

Joanna flicked a rueful look at Harry as he shuffled to let Willow reach. She shifted awkwardly away, turning towards Louis.

 

"I can see who's the female in this relationship," she derided of Harry's pink bow.

 

Harry smiled at her sweetly while Louis' face creased with grievance.

 

"Mum, there's no need to be rude," he said firmly.

 

She arched a brow.

 

"Really? The pair of you are gallivanting off to the _Bahamas_ of all places with two young children who will be mercilessly bullied because you decided to make a statement about being gay."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"Funny, I thought I was just making a statement about how I _feel_ ," he mused.

 

Joanna turned back to Willow and put her arms out.

 

"Show Grandma your bow, darling," she invited.

 

Willow curled closer to Harry's body, hiding her face in his neck.

 

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

 

"You didn't tell Daddy he looks pretty," the little girl mumbled into Harry's skin as Louis moved to take James from Harry's other arm, glaring at his mum coldly.

 

"You've scared her now," he chastised. "I think it's best you just go..."

 

Joanna stared at Harry for a long moment.

 

"Do you have a job, yet?"

 

Louis pressed a hand to Harry's chest as Harry opened his mouth to answer. He wasn't ashamed that he was a house-husband, that he took care of the children and the house while Louis was at work. He and Louis had argued about the situation a bit at first because Harry didn't want to mooch off his wealth but Louis had told him over and again he could afford their lifestyle five times over and so it made sense that Harry stayed home and did what he was best at- home-making.

 

Somehow though, he knew Joanna wouldn't see it that way. Louis had turned his mother towards the door while Harry waited patiently in the living room, Willow curled up against his chest.

 

"It's not your business how Harry and I choose to manage our household," Louis told his mother flatly. "And I'm sorry that you can't be happy for me but I'm marrying Harry. In the Bahamas. Whether you like it or not."

 

Joanna sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"Always the drama-queen," she accused ironically, air-kissing his cheeks. "I'll go since I'm not wanted here. Make sure I get an invite to this shin-dig of yours," she added over her shoulder. "I want to watch you marry the Pretty Princess just so that I can tell you 'I told you so' when it all goes wrong."

 

Louis shook his head with a bitter shiver coursing through his body, his need to scream obscenities rising strong and fast. But he didn't. For Harry's sake and for his children's, he didn't.

 

He turned away from the escalator and back towards his front door. They hadn't found a new apartment yet but Louis was working on it. In the mean time they had plenty of space for the four of them.

 

Harry was standing in the doorway, a pensive look on his face.

 

"I can wear my hair down next time if it makes me more manly..." He offered.

 

Louis let his face break into a grateful smile and walked into his arms, curled up tight into them.

 

"Let's take our shower, hm?" Harry hummed

 

Louis pulled back and arched a brow with a sinful smirk.

 

"Race ya," he challenged, darting past Harry with a light smack to his butt. "Last one there gives the blow job!"

 

Harry padded slowly after Louis passing Willow on the couch watching Peppa and James asleep in his cradle.

 

He half expected Willow to ask him what a blow job was but luckily she was too obsessed with a pink pig to care.

 

He curled a strong arm around Louis' waist when he caught him up, half-rid of his clothes already. He licked into his mouth with a weak groan.

 

"You've got to stop saying blow-job in front of the kids," Harry complained as he pulled away.

 

"Oh yeah?" Louis quirked a brow. "How about rimming is that off-limits, too?"

 

Harry snorted and walked Louis backwards towards the shower.

 

"One of these days..." he mused, an empty threat.

 

"One of these days what? Louis braved knowing.

 

Harry gathered Louis' tee-shirt into his big hands, gently lifting it off his torso so that he just had his boxers left, the lilac jumper already on the floor.

 

Louis paused under his gaze as Harry drank him in, all tanned, naked torso and lovely, sexy legs.

 

"One of these days what?" Louis prompted of Harry's warning.

 

Harry smiled against his lips, kissing him hot and sweet.

 

"I'm going to marry you," he finished when they broke for air, for more skin and something else...more _skin pressed into skin_ , maybe.

 

Louis couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face, pausing his suckling on Harry's collar-bones.

 

"Yeah? That's the outcome?"

 

Harry cupped his face to bring it up, getting hard already, just from Louis' sharp teeth leaving love-bites on his body.

 

"Stop before I forget about the children and do something we both regret..."

 

Louis' eyes flashed with mischief, his hand wrapping around Harry's semi-arousal and stroking quickly, making Harry gasp at the surprise attack on his senses.

 

"Louis, I just said-"

 

"Shh," Louis got to his knees, licking over him. "I want you to shout my name so loud that Willow asks me what I did to you..."

 

Harry knocked back his head against the tile and groaned, finding the sexy threat far more arousing than he had any right to.

 

"Fuck, you're so _naughty_ ," he accused breathily, tugging on Louis' hair.

 

"Still gonna marry me, right?" Louis checked, looking up with wet lashes.

 

Harry nodded and Louis sucked him in deep, pressing Harry's hand to his cheek to feel himself.

 

Harry twisted at the sharp rise of his desire, Louis bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks to bring him to his peak, something he reached in a cringe-worthy short amount of time with a predicted loud yell of Louis' name.

 

Possible several times until his voice gave way to husky, weakened cries.

 

Harry got dry and dressed first after stroking Louis to his own orgasm and he mooched into the living room as nonchalantly as possible.

 

Willow had peeled a Satsuma and was pulling the sections off to suck them first then pushing them into her mouth. There was a patch of Satsuma juice soaking into the carpet underneath her feet where it had dripped between her knees. He smiled and grabbed some kitchen towel, pressing it into the floor.

 

"Oopsie daisy," he sang as he settled beside her, letting her curl into his side once the mess was cleaned up.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Hmm?" Harry ruffled her hair to make her giggle.

 

"Why doesn't Gramma like you?"

 

It wasn't the question he was expecting, in fact it was far from. He was sure Willow had heard him shouting Louis' name and would be curious as to why. It pained him to think Joanna's reaction to him had been so obvious that even his two year old could tell.

 

"Uh...you know what?" He kissed on top of her head. "You know when you found your first hedgehog that time and you went to pet it?" He asked.

 

Willow nodded. "It had prickles and it hurt my fingers..."

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Yeah, see Grandma is like that hedgehog..."

 

"But when it wasn't afraid of me anymore it was cute," she remembered vibrantly. "His prickles didn't hurt me anymore..."

 

"That's right," Harry encouraged. "And Grandma is scared, just like that hedgehog," he explained. "Next time her prickles won't hurt us."

 

Willow nodded resolutely with a happy smile and Louis moved into the room from where he'd paused in the hallway, over-listening his fiancé's words. He made no pretences of climbing into Harry's lap and kissing him for a long, tender moment.

 

"God, I love you." He said emphatically.

 

Harry smirked as Willow tugged on Louis' shirt sleeve.

 

"Get down Daddy, Noddy's starting..."

 

Louis arched his brows at Willow's sudden use of _Daddy_ for himself as well as Harry but he didn't mention it as he rolled to the side.

 

"I have to go to work now, Princess. I'll catch up with Noddy later," he lied.

 

Harry curled a slow, gentle hand around his wrist as he went to grab his jacket, his braces hanging down by his hips still, not fastened yet. Harry stood up and ran his fingers gently against Louis' quiff.

 

"I love you, too," Harry said, his eyes dropping from Louis' eyes to his lips.

 

They kissed quickly, but the feeling behind it was so intense; more than a kiss could even convey.

 

"Don't be late home," Harry murmured, reluctantly letting go of Louis' wrist.

 

Louis reached up and tugged his hair free of it's band. flicking it away like a rubber band before he hot-footed it to the door.

 

"Later, loser!" he jeered, blowing a kiss on his way out.


End file.
